


Behave Yourself

by Vegetatarian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Romance, F/M, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Squad, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Sexy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, Smut, attack on titan - Freeform, dilf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: You, Y/N, are a cadet just accepted into Squad Levi. And while you’re excited to finally be an official member of the team, you find yourself having to evade Jean’s hormones for anything with breasts, and trying to stay on the captain’s good side. Will you be able to handle his awful mood? Or will he kick your ass just as much as he kicks everyone else’s asses? Or... will something hot and heavy come to fruition from the oh-so thick tension between the two of you and your battle of willpower? And furthermore, will this tension ignite only for the sake of pleasure, or with two hearts synchronize?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 68
Kudos: 132





	1. Stop Kicking Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GetasGirl_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetasGirl_x/gifts), [serenasakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenasakura/gifts).



> Hi oh my gosh! It’s been a minute since I’ve written anything, and let me just say, I was so overwhelmed with excitement at how many people wanted this to be written! The next one will be a Levi TEACHER fic.. where You’re his college student and y’all get it tf ON.
> 
> So, couple things:
> 
> 1\. I haven’t actually seen much of AOT, but I have been doing tons of research so that I can do the characters justice!
> 
> 2\. This is sort of an AU... we’re going to call it that because obviously like, the squad members and stuff aren’t all going to line up, and certain characters will have relationships or feelings that aren’t necessarily canon. 
> 
> 3\. I will be taking a lot of creative liberties with this fic, and I hope you still find it enjoyable!
> 
> 4\. Levi is one of my top favorite DILFS.

“Cadet!” The short, muscular man shouted. 

“Captain?” You looked over your shoulder to see his piercing gaze directed straight at you. 

“Bend those damned knees and straighten your back before you hurt yourself, idiot.” He said, firmly kicking the back of your knees. “Honestly, y/n, why did you even choose the Survey Corps? You’re doing a pretty shit job— you can’t even carry equipment properly.” 

You gasped indignantly as you held the position he ordered. You were in the middle of lifting a large crate of maneuver equipment with your assigned partner, Jean. 

“Ah, Captain, give her a break! She’s doing her best.” He winked at you, a boyish smile spread on his lips. 

You repressed the urge to roll your eyes as another member walked past you. She narrowed her eyes at Jean. “Hitting on the new Cadet already, huh, Jean?” 

“Oh shut it, Mikasa. You turned me down and she’s even  _ prettier _ .” He winked at you again. 

“Jean, do you think you could channel all of this flirtatious energy into better supporting your side of this fucking crate? If Captain Levi kicks me one more time, I’m taking it out on your face.” You hiss through gritted teeth. 

And for just a split second, you could have sworn you saw the corners of the captain’s lips pull upward in amusement at your remark. But, as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. 

“Cadet Y/N, Jean is still a superior to you. Show some respect.” With that, the perpetually grouchy Captain spun on his heel and walked off in the opposite direction. 

“Alright, let’s hurry up and get this shit to storage. Then we’re going to have some fun.” Jean said, beginning to walk. 

You followed him, Mikasa walking next to you and grabbing your side of the crate to help you support it. “I don’t typically trust new cadets, but anyone who can shut Jean up is okay in my book.” She smiled at you, and you couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Thanks. So what does he mean by fun?” You asked, slightly concerned. “Won’t we get in trouble with the Captain if we don’t go help Eren clean?” 

Mikasa shook her head. “I had nothing better to do, so I went ahead and took care of the rest of your stuff. Besides, Eren’s done. We’re all gonna have a camp out before we have to travel outside the walls.” 

“Well as long as you’re there to help me ward Jean off, I think I’m okay with going.” You laughed, earning a chuckle from the dark haired beauty next to you. 

“Cadet Y/N!” 

You turned around after setting the heavy crate down to see Armin, the cute blonde man running your way. “Oh, hi, Armin.” You waved with a smile. 

“You’re finished with your assignments today, right?” He asked, his bright blue eyes lighting up hopefully. 

“Yeah, mostly Mikasa helped me out in finishing, so yeah.” You shrugged. 

“Great, let’s go!” Armin said excitedly grabbing your wrist and running ahead of the others. 

You laughed as you both ran, and smiled when you finally saw a large fire pit where Petra, Eren, Sasha, Hange, and Connie are already sitting. 

Armin gestures for you to sit, and as you do, Eren and Connie scramble to sit on either side of you. Armin rolls his eyes and laughs and sits next to Eren who throws his arm around your shoulder and Armin’s shoulder. “SO!” He yells, making you jump. “What initiation game did we settle on, Hange?” 

Hange laughs. “I’m counting up the votes now.” 

You blinked in confusion. “Wait… initiation?” 

“Congrats, Y/N, you’ve officially made Levi Squad.” Eren said, giving you a squeeze. 

“Oh!” You clapped your hands together. “Thank fuck.” Your shoulders dropped as you sighed a breath of relief. 

“Don’t get too relieved just yet.” You hear Jean’s voice as he and Mikasa approach the group. “You have to go through your initiation first.”

You shrugged. “As long as it’s nothing embarrassing.” 

“Prepare to be let down.” Hange laughed as she organized the slips of paper with each vote on it. “The votes were split perfectly in half. You’re doing, as tradition dictates, all eight tasks.” Petra laughed. 

“Shit. Okay, what am I doing first?” You said, putting your game face on. 

“Damn! She’s ready to go! I like it.” Connie cheered. 

“I got this, no sweat.” You said confidently.

“We’ll see about that, cadet.” 

You turned around, and to your absolute horror, Captain Levi approached the group and took a seat next to Hange. Your heart dropped as you realized you’d have to embarrass yourself in front of your boss.  _ Shit _ . You thought to yourself. 

“Y/N, your first task is to do an impression of everyone on the squad, and if you show mercy, you’ll be forced to do Eren’s cleaning duties for a month as the penalty for trying to take the easy way out.” Hange said. “The point of this task is to show you that you need to have a thick skin in this group, and that not everyone is always going to be particularly happy with you. Begin.” 

You smirked. Roasting people was never hard for you, being that you were notorious for being the neighborhood smartass growing up. 

“Oh my god, boobs.  _ OH MY GOD, MIKASA _ !” You yelled, falling to your knees in front of her, grabbing her knees. “I KNOW I HAVE NO CHANCE BUT MY GOD WOMAN, I WANT YOU SO BAD!” 

Laughter erupted from everyone’s lips, apart from Levi, who only sat quietly reading a book. 

“Oh my god, Jean. She did that so well!” Connie wheezed through his laughs, desperately gasping for air. 

You grinned, looking at your next victim. “Eren, you’re pretty sexy as a Titan. We grew up together so I know enough about you to ruin your life if you say no… anyway, wanna get married?” 

Mikasa blushed, but laughed anyway, along with the rest of the group. 

You continued on until finally taking a bow. “Thank you, thank you.” 

“You forgot to do an impression of me, Y/N.” Levi spoke up, and everyone went quiet.

“But I did everyone on the squad.” 

“I’m not part of Squad  _ Levi _ ?” He raised an eyebrow as he asked. 

You frowned, knowing he was purposely putting you on the spot.  _ Well, he asked for it. _ You kicked your boots off and knelt down into them so that you looked shorter, and pulled the bandana hanging around your neck over your hair. “Oi, brats! Clean everything again! You’re ruining my life by allowing even a single speck of dust to enter my lungs! I’m ungodly short so that’s why I’m so grumpy all the time! Where’s my tea?” 

Everyone struggled to hold in their laughter until Levi stood and walked over to you, grabbing you by the front of your shirt and lifting you to be eye level with him. “If you’re going to impersonate me, you’d better do a thorough job,  _ cadet _ .” He said, adjusting your head scarf so it was on straight. He kicked the back of your knees so that you were kneeling again and then planted his boot to your chest and shoved you back on your ass. “Now,  _ brat _ , get to your next initiation task.” 

You looked up at him in shock, mouth gaping, but he had already headed back to his seat. 

“Alright, Y/N, I think that’s the perfect segway into your next task.” Eren laughed nervously. “This task was requested by… well all of us guys.” He blushed. “Take your hair out of the bun you always have it in.” 

You put your hands in your hips. “And why do you guys want to see my hair so badly?” 

“They want to know if you have gray hair, since you’re twenty-five.” Petra laughed, rolling her eyes. 

You gasped. “You think I have  _ gray hair _ ?” Your cheeks burned red as you pulled out the single pin holding your hair securely in place, and it slowly fell out of place, and it swung at your waist. Your dark hair was silky and shiny, and everyone stared in awe.” 

“It’s so pretty…” Mikasa said, absentmindedly touching her own hair. 

“Can I touch it?” Armin asked.

You smiled and nodded at him, walking over and pulling it forward so he could feel it. 

“Oh my god, you guys all have to feel this.” 

Pretty soon, everyone except Hange and Levi had gotten up to touch your hair. 

The night went on as you finished all of your tasks, and you were finally at the last one. “Alright, what bullshit do I need to do to finish this?” You groaned. 

Everyone chuckled. “All you have to do is give everyone a hug to congratulate you for being officially part of the squad!” Hange said cheerfully, extending her arms. “Me first, though! I came up with less embarrassing tasks for you than Eren had to do!” 

You laughed and ran over to hug Hange tightly. After everyone had gotten a hug, they all got up and headed to their sleeping quarters while you cleaned up the campsite area.

“Welcome to the squad.” Levi said, hanging back from the group. He was still reading his book and sitting in the same spot. 

You looked up. “Oh, thank you, Captain. I guess I didn’t give you a hug, did I?”

“I don’t need a hug, Y/N.” He said, not making eye contact. 

You laughed. “Well you made me impersonate you, so now you get a hug.” You said, running over to hug him. As he shouted his protest, your boot accidentally hit the side of the fire pit and you tripped forward. When you landed, you opened your eyes quickly and struggled to get back up. You’d landed directly on Levi, and you were beyond sure that he was going to kick you off the squad and then kill you, probably. 

To your surprise, though, he just helped you up and stood up, his face just inches from yours. “Seriously, what are you even doing in the Survey Corps? You’re so embarrassingly clumsy.” He shook his head and he walked away from you, leaving you furious and at a loss for words.

“Fuck you, Captain Levi!” You shouted finally, but either he didn’t hear you, or he didn’t react, because he kept on walking without another word or another look your way.  _ Asshole _ . You thought to yourself.

* * *

“Aren’t you idiots ready to go yet?” Levi shouted at the squad. He was already prepared to leave as everyone else scrambled to get their equipment together. 

“I have such a fucking hangover.” Jean groaned. “Why can’t we leave like, later in the day?” 

Levi, guided her horse over to where Jean was and slapped him across the back of the head. “Don’t drink yourself stupid the night before a mission, genius.” 

You laughed. As much as you’d love to slap the shit out of Levi, you couldn’t help but feel a little amused at seeing him direct his attitude at Jean. You’d been saddled up for about an hour now, just waiting for the order to move out, and for once, Levi hadn’t said a word to you upon inspection. 

Mikasa rode over to you and sighed. “Nothing makes the Captain more annoyed than when everyone isn’t ready on time. Usually we’re more put together than this, I promise. We just drank a lot last night.”

You shrugged. “I don’t mind. As long as the Captain doesn’t yell at me, haha.” 

Mikasa smiled. “So, how are things with Jean?” She teased. 

“Oh god, please don’t say that so loud. He’s going to be encouraged!” You groaned, earning a laugh from the raven haired girl. 

You whispered, leaning over to her. “What about you and Eren? How’s that going?” 

Mikasa blushed. “He’s not interested. We basically grew up as siblings, so it’s not likely anything will come of it. But I can certainly dream.” She said, watching Eren run over to his horse and hop on.

You watched the rest of the squad follow Levi who was already leading everyone out and sighed. “I pray to God that we don’t fucking die today.” 


	2. Stay in bed, Brat!

You woke up to the sound of yelling. As you opened your eyes, you saw Eren staring down at you, his face twisted in concern. “Y/N! I need you to stay awake!” He yelled. You frowned in confusion. The last thing you remember was heading beyond the walls to observe an area and see if it was safe enough to extend part of Wall Maria. The land was said to have fertile ground; perfect for growing a larger quantity of vegetables, or wheat. 

“What happened?” You asked. 

As you tried to move to sit up, your stomach started to throb, and pain started to set in. “Oh, fuck!” You shouted, looking down and seeing blood all over your clothes and a deep wound on your side that seemed to be gushing. 

“Y/N, you were hit by an abnormal titan by accident. It seemed to have been trying to barge into the wall, and you got in the way. Oh god, that’s a lot of blood.” Eren said, trying not to panic. You could see the panic in his eyes as he held you to his chest. You realized you were on his horse with him, and he was holding you against him with one arm, and steering the horse with the other. “It’s going to be fine, you’re going to be fine.” He said, seemingly trying to convince himself as much as you. 

You let out a weak chuckle. “Eren, if I die, it’s not a big deal right? I made Levi Squad. I’ll go out a badass.” You said, trying to calm him down. 

He chuckled in response. “That’s true, but we want you to stick around. You really boost morale with the way you bully Jean.”

You smiled. “No matter what happens, Eren, it’ll be fine. But thank you for being my friend.”

He looked you in the eye and smiled. “Any time, Y/N. You’re a good friend as well.”

You closed your eyes, and waited for death to come and sweep you away. You saw how much blood was on your clothing, and you knew the chances of surviving that kind of blood loss were slim. 

The next time you opened your eyes, you felt a wet cloth wiping your forehead. “Eren?” You whispered. 

Once the person came into focus, you were surprised. “Hello, Y/N, how do you feel?”

It was Captain Levi? Why the fuck was he in here wiping your forehead? You watched him pull the rag away from your head, and saw blood on it. Ah, that was it. He didn’t want you to dirty up the room with your blood. “I feel like shit, especially since I’m sure I’ve made a mess with all my bleeding.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You actually didn’t bleed very much, you just got hit really hard. The wound on your side isn’t as deep as we thought it was, but you did sustain a small head injury. That’s why you passed out. You should be fine, though, as long as you get the proper rest.” He gently brushed your hair back off of your face, examining you.

His touch was surprisingly tender in comparison to how rough and beat up his hands were. Scars from untold stories covered his knuckles. But somehow, his skin felt soft against yours as he checked your wound. “It looks like your scalp was split in a few places from when you went skidding across the ground.” He leaned closer, and for the first time ever, you got a good look at his eyes. They were a mixture of gray and blue, and their gaze into your eyes was intense. “What?” He asked.

You realized you’d been staring. “Nothing, I’m just surprised at how gentle you’re being considering you can’t stand me.” You shrugged, wincing in pain as you realized your whole body was sore. 

An amused smile faintly spread across his lips. “What makes you think I can’t stand you?”

“You’re always telling me that I’m useless on the squad, and that you don’t know why I bothered joining.” You said, glaring at him now. 

He let out a humorless laugh. “Don’t get too wrapped up in it; I say it to the others, as well. What other way am I supposed to encourage you to do better?”

“So you like me then?” You asked. You didn’t know why, but having his approval, and knowing that he liked you was something you wanted. You wanted him to really look at you. 

“I didn’t say that, either.” He frowned, pulling away from you. He grabbed your face gently between his thumb and index finger, tilting it back and forth as if to further inspect it. “You need to eat something, and then you need to sleep. You have dark circles under your eyes. I’ll ask Hange to bring you some food.” He left the room before you had a chance to respond, and as you laid in bed, you couldn’t help but feel annoyed. 

“Why do I even want that asshole to like me?” You groaned out loud. 

“We all want him to like us, Y/N. Don’t worry.” Eren said, stepping into the room. He’d become a close friend of yours— almost a brother. “But y’know…” He said, sitting on the edge of your bed, “Captain Levi has always been pretty popular with the ladies.”

You blushed and your jaw dropped in disbelief. “You think I’m  _ attracted _ to that asshole? Eren, you couldn’t be further off base if you tried!”

Eren chuckled, raising his hands in mock surrender. “Hey, I’m just saying that if you developed a little crush on the Captain, it wouldn’t be unheard of.”

You sighed. “Aren’t Levi and Petra a thing anyway? It’s not like I’d have a chance even if I  _ did _ have a little something for I’m.”

Eren laughed loudly. “Petra and Levi have known each other for a very long time, but ultimately there’s just friendship between the two of them.” 

You sighed, and Eren seemed to misinterpret. “So you  _ do _ like the Captain, then?” He smirked at you.

You swatted at him, groaning in annoyance. “ _ No _ I don’t have feelings for the captain!”

Hange walked in just as you yelled at Eren, and she grinned. “Is that so?” She asked teasingly. 

“Oh, God, Hange not you too!” You covered your face with your hands. 

She laughed. “I think everyone has had a crush on Levi at least once. Hard not to when he’s so broody and mysterious upon first meeting him. Once you get to know him, he’s a normal guy, though. For the most part, anyway.” She said, setting a tray of food on your lap after Eren helped you sit upright in bed. 

As you ripped the bread apart to eat, you heard Levi shouting. A titan had broken through Wall Maria again, and the squad was being called out to fight it and seal the hole. 

Eren stood up and looked at you. “Looks like I gotta go fix a wall, again.” He chuckled. “Rest well.” He and Hange both darted out the door of your room, leaving you alone and feeling guilty. 

“Yeah.” You whispered, hoping nothing happened to any of them. 

Time seemed to drag on, and your empty food tray had long since been forgotten on your nightstand as you stared at the ceiling.  _ What is taking so long? It feels like they’ve all been gone for years. Should I get up and go help? Is it really okay for me to just lay here while my friends are out there risking their lives? _ You threw the blankets off of yourself and groaned loudly in pain. Your head was throbbing and your side was aching, but you couldn’t just keep lying in bed. You leaned over and pulled your boots on. Your maneuver gear had been taken off of your body, and you stumbled around your room trying to find it. They’d likely been hidden from you to prevent you from sneaking out, and that only frustrated you more. 

You walked out of your room and made your way to the front door of the castle structure that the squad had chosen to reside in. As you reached for the door, it swung open and you saw Levi’s face, surprised to see you. 

“I told you to stay in bed, Y/N!” He yelled angrily. 

Your eyes scanned the group, trying to account for everyone. They were all there, and seemingly fine. You let out a breath of relief, and tears streamed down your face. “I was worried.” You said, your knees bulking beneath you. Levi caught you, and hoisted you up into his arms. “Alright, the rest of you go rest and make sure to eat something. I’m going to put this idiot back in bed before she really hurts herself.” He grumbled. 

Everyone obeyed, and Levi carried you to your room. “You’ve put too much stress on your abdomen, and your wound is open again because you’re a dumbass.” He grumbled. “Remove your shirt and change into this.” He said, tossing a clean night shirt at you. “I’ll clean your wound and restitch it.” He left the room to allow you privacy to change, and you did as he instructed. Once you had the clean night shirt on, you got into bed, covering your lower half with your blanket, and lifted the night shirt enough to expose the wound. The thought of Levi seeing more skin than necessary made you feel weird. 

“Alright, Captain Grumpy, you can come back in.” You called. 

“Tch, you’re such an insolent brat.” He shook his head as he walked over to your bedside table with a new bowl of water and a fresh rag. He sat down on the edge of your bed and placed one hand on your back, and used the other hand to gently dab the rag against your skin. His hand felt warm against your bare skin, and for some reason, you felt electricity run through your spine at the sensation. He surprised you by grabbing the night shirt and pushing it up further, but you grabbed his hand and stopped him.

“What are you doing?” You asked, looking at him sternly. 

“The wound goes up to here.” He said, touching the corner of the cut with his finger. “I can’t clean what I can’t see. I’m definitely not interested in looking at anything unnecessary, if that’s your concern.” He rolled his eyes as you blushed furiously. 

“Well I’m sorry I’m not pleasing to look at.” You spat before slapping your hand over your mouth. Why the fuck had you said that? Where did it even come from?

“Quit acting weird.” He said, totally unphased. “I never said you’re unpleasant to look at. I just said I wasn’t interested in ogling you. I’m trying to clean your wound.” He lifted your night shirt just enough to clean the rest of your wound, and ran his fingers down each edge of the cut. “Luckily, even though you popped the stitches, it doesn’t look like you did any ripping or tearing to the wound, so it should heal well and without too much of a scar. Since you’re so worried about being pleasing to look at, I mean.” He said, reaching for the sewing kit. 

You scowled at him. “You’re the worst.” 

He chuckled. “So I’ve been told.” He went to work rest itching the wound, and when he was finished, he stood up and set the sewing kit on your dresser. As you pulled your night shirt down, he leaned over to grab your blankets to cover you up with them, but just as he leaned over, Eren burst into the room with a bunch of bread in his hands. “Y/N!” He yelled, startling Levi, who lost his balance and fell on top of you. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize you two were… bye!” Eren ran out of the room. 

“YEAGER!” Levi shouted, trying to push himself off of you. As he struggled to stand back up, his knee slid between your thighs, and you gasped. His face turned deep red and he quickly shoved himself off the bed. 

“Um, okay. Feel better. Stay in bed. That’s an order.” He said awkwardly before dashing out the door of your room and yelling for Eren again. 

There was a lot of shouting and the sound of things being thrown coming from down the hall, as well as Eren’s boisterous laughter. 

“Ouch, Captain!” Eren half shouted, half laughed. He trotted back into your room and flopped on the edge of your bed after shutting your door with the toe of his boot. “I’m sure he won’t be back in here.” Eren chuckled. 

You blushed, but stayed quiet. 

“Wait, Y/N, are you okay?” Eren got up and knelt next to you. 

“I’m fine, yeah. Just tired, you know.” You said, finally composing yourself. 

“You seem upset. Were you and Levi talking about something important? I’m sorry for interrupting.” He said earnestly. 

“Oh no, nothing like that. He was just cleaning and restitching the wound is all.” You said. “Anyway, where’s my sweet bread?” You asked.

He chuckled. “I brought a whole sack of bread for you, here.” He handed a small white sack to you, and when you opened it, the sweet smell of freshly baked bread filled your nostrils. “Mmm, my favorite.”

He smiled. “You do have to eat stuff other than bread, though, Y/N. Or you’ll get fat. My mother always told me too much bread makes you fat.” 

You shrugged. “I’m not particularly concerned; I work out all the time so I should be fine. Besides, how can I resist such delicious bread!” You said, biting into a piece.

“You sound like Sasha.” Eren laughed. “So listen, we have a mission in the inner walls— well it’s just a meeting with the stuffy higher ups, but Levi said he’s going to hang back and watch over you while we go. He said he has to make sure you rest or Erwin will kick his ass for letting you get hurt or something.” Eren said. “Anyway, since we’re going to the inner walls, I wanted to ask you if there was anything you wanted me or the others to bring back?”

You thought about it, and finally a big smile spread on your face. “I know exactly what I want.”


	3. Behave Yourself

You woke up feeling a bit better than the day before, and the house seemed quieter than usual. You swing your legs over the edge of the bed and slowly padded down the hallway in your bare feet to the sitting room to see if everyone had left already. You weren’t surprised when you found Levi sitting in his usual chair reading a book. 

He looked up at you, and his cheeks turned pink at the sight of you. You hadn’t realized it, but your night shirt was rather short, exposing your legs. It was also pretty threadbare, and therefore slightly see through. Your hair was slightly messy, and pieces here and there were pressed against your full, rosy cheeks. “Y/N…” he trailed off. 

You frowned at him. “What? Why are you giving me that weird look?” 

His face burned redder as he stood up and angrily pointed to your room. “Go put some clothes on if you’re going to walk around! You’re alone with a man for God’s sake!” He yelled, averting his eyes. 

You looked down and it suddenly dawned on you. You laughed nervously as you hurried back to your room. As soon as you made it back, you slammed the door shut and pressed a hand to your face. “How embarrassing.” You whispered, shoving off of the door and walking over to get dressed. 

You finally returned to the sitting room wearing your uniform. “Better?”

Levi didn’t say anything, he just stared at his book. 

You frowned and started to sway back and forth before letting yourself drop, and Levi lunged out of his chair to catch you. “Idiot! Are you okay? I didn’t mean you had to put your uniform on.” 

You laughed. “I have nothing else to wear. It’s this or that threadbare night shirt.” 

He narrowed his eyes at you. “You pretended to be unsteady?”

You shrugged. “I dislike being ignored, and you're under orders to take care of me today. I will take advantage of this chance to make you be nice to me.” 

“Brat.” He grumbled, helping you stand up. “Have a seat and try not to be a nuisance. I’m going into town for a quick errand.”

You crossed your arms. “Well hurry back. I’m hungry.” You stuck your nose in the air. 

“Tch. I’ll be back when I’m damn well ready, Y/N.” He said, swiftly making his way out the front door. 

You twiddled your thumbs for what seemed to be an eternity, until finally you decided to read the book Levi had been reading when you walked in. To your absolute amusement, it was a romance novel. Not the cheesy kind your friends had been known to sneak off with and read, but probably the most well written one you’d ever seen. 

You were just about caught up to where Levi had left off when you heard the door open and Levi appeared in front of you. He frowned when he saw you with his book. “If you tell anyone what I’m reading, I will kill you and blame it on a Titan.” 

You laughed. “It’s a good read, so I won’t tell.” You raised your index finger to your lips with a cheeky wink. “What’s that?” You asked, pointing to the package in his hand. 

He tossed it to you. “A new night gown. I didn’t know what you like, so I just told the clerk it was for a grown woman.” He shrugged before snatching his book away from you and shooing you out of his seat. “I imagine wearing your uniform while being injured is rather uncomfortable. I hope this fits loosely enough so as not to irritate your wound.” He resumed reading and you nodded before heading back to your room to change again. 

When you opened the package, you gasped quietly. There, folded perfectly, was a baby blue nightgown. It was made of the softest material you’d ever felt, and the feminine neckline was trimmed with white lace. As you unfolded it, you noticed it had long sleeves that had lace cuffs, and the bottom of the gown was ruffled. It was the prettiest nightgown you’d ever seen— slightly longer than your old worn out one. You changed into it, brushed your hair, and splashed water onto your face. You made your way, once again, back down the hall and spoke softly. 

“Thank you, Captain. This must have been expensive.” You couldn’t help but feel shy. 

He looked up and his lips parted in surprise. “It.. suits you well. And it wasn’t expensive. The shop owner owed me a favor.” 

“Well thank you, nonetheless. It’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever had— I’ll take great care of it. How can I repay you?” You asked. 

“You can repay me by not telling anyone that I bought it for you.” He said, looking over the top of his book at you. “Nothing good would come of it.” 

You laughed, putting your hands on your hips. “Oh really?” You asked, raising a brow suggestively. “You mean they’ll think you favor me?” 

He blinked at you. “They might get the wrong idea, like, that we’re romantically involved.” 

You burst out laughing. “What? As if  _ anyone _ would believe  _ you _ liked anyone enough to be romantically involved—let alone someone feel that way about you!” You wheezed, clutching your sides. You lost yourself in laughter, not noticing him stand up from his chair and walk over to you. 

He grabbed your chin and made you look at him. “Y/N, I may very well be your Captain, but I  _ am _ still a man.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle. “You're the most unlikely person on  _ earth _ to ever act on any of those  _ manly _ urges.” 

“You’re mocking me, Y/N.” He warned, slightly tightening his grip on your chin. 

“I’m just telling the truth.” You said smugly, still half laughing. 

Before you had a chance to register what happened, he pulled your face just close enough so that your noses touched. Your lips could feel the warmth radiating off of his as his eyes stared into yours. “Do go on.” He said. 

You pushed him away. “Stop messing with me! Or someone might walk in and think something  _ is _ going on!” 

“Unlikely, but I hope you’ve learned your lesson. Now. What do you want to eat? I’ll make it. You go rest and I’ll call you when it’s ready.” He said.

* * *

The next few days passed by uneventfully, though you couldn’t seem to push the thought of Levi nearly kissing you out of your head. This was proving to be an issue as Eren’s words also echoed throughout the depths of your thoughts. 

_ “So you do like the Captain, then?”  _

Did you? The Captain was a handsome man, after all. A sharp jawline, muscular body, not that you’d seen it. But you’d felt those muscles of his beneath his clothes as he’d fallen on you. You’d gotten sneak peeks of his smile, as well, and it was just as killer as the rest of him. And, beneath that asshole exterior, he wasn’t all that bad of a guy. 

“Oh, God. No.” You slapped your hands over your cheeks and covered your eyes with your fingers. 

“Y/N? Is everything alright?” Levi knocked. 

“Uh, yeah. Everything is fine, thanks.” You called. 

He opened the door and walked in carrying a tray of food which he set down on your bedside table and placed his palm over your forehead. “You don’t feel feverish, so that’s good. You probably don’t have an infection. Let me see the wound on your head and then the one on your side— I want to make sure they’re healing properly.” He said, sitting down on the bed next to you. 

You brushed your hair back with your fingers, and struggled to control the thumping in your chest as he leaned closer to look at the wound on your head. His face was so close, you could feel his breath on your skin. 

“Looks good.” He said, finally satisfied. “Alright, let me see the other one.”

You hesitantly lifted up the nightgown so he could see. 

“Y/N, we’ve been over this.” He sighed. 

“You almost kissed me the other day! You’re sending mixed signals.” You frowned. “It’s just awkward to show someone so much skin when you haven’t even kissed them or been intimate with them.” You blushed. 

He sighed deeply before slapping a hand to the back of your neck and yanking your face to his. His lips were soft and tasted like black tea. He ended the kiss as quickly as he’d initiated it, and then looked you in the eye. “There. Now, let me see your wound so I can make sure you aren’t going to die from an infection because you were worried about soiling your virtue.” 

Your lips were gaping in surprise as he rolled his eyes and lifted the gown himself. His fingers gently touched your skin where it was healing and quietly inspected the area. When he was sure everything was okay, he pulled the nightgown back down and stood up from your bed. “You’ll live, I’m sure. Let me know if you need anything else, Y/N.” He said, heading for the door. “Food, water,” he looked back at you, “another excuse to kiss me.” 

You frowned and threw your pillow at him which he easily swatted back down on your bed. 

“Behave yourself, Y/N. You might make me think I’m not so impossible to have romantic feelings for.” He left the room, and you remained frozen in shock. 


	4. Pretty in Blue

The squad had finally returned, and as you slept, Eren quietly walked over to your bedroom to knock on the door. 

“Yeager, what the hell are you doing now, idiot?” Levi asked.

Eren turned, surprised, and saw the captain leaning against a wall across from your room. “Oh, hello, captain. Y/N asked me to bring this to her once we returned from the capital.” 

“What is it?” Levi asked, eyeing the package in Eren’s hand. 

Eren smiled. “Well since it’s for her, and she made the request, I guess you’ll have to wait until she opens it to find out. But I was about to wake her and see how she’s doing.” 

“Let her rest.” Levi said, pushing off the wall and walking to the sitting room. 

As Eren shrugged and started to follow him, you opened your door. 

“Eren?” You said, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. 

He turned and once he saw you, his cheeks burned red. “Y-Y/N?” 

“Hmm?” You hummed softly in response. 

“Where’d that pretty nightgown come from?” 

You were suddenly wide awake. “Cap-Uh, well, I bought it.” You quickly stopped yourself from accidentally revealing who bought it for you. 

“Oh well um.. blue is nice on you.” He said, still blushing. “Anyway, I'm gonna go get breakfast with everyone. Wanna come?” 

“Yes! I‘m starving— hey, is that what I asked for?” Your eyes lit up at the package in his hand. 

Eren smiled. “Yup!” 

“Great, thank you.” You said, taking it from him and putting it in your room. 

“So who is it for? I mean, I rarely see you wear anything other than your uniform… what’re the fancy dresses for?” Eren asked. 

You smiled back. “Well all the ladies are going to have a picnic of sorts, and I wanted us to feel normal for once— just us girls, so I instructed everyone to buy something pretty so we can just be pretty together.”  _ And maybe Levi will see me in this new dress, as well.  _ You thought to yourself.  _ What the hell? Get him out of your head!!! _

“Y/N?” 

Your mind suddenly returned to reality and you laughed awkwardly. “Sorry just, I’m still recovering from this head injury yknow?” 

“Well let me know if you start feeling bad! We’ll take care of you.” 

You nodded and followed him to the dining room where everyone was already seated and eating. As you walked into the room, Jean almost spit out his oatmeal, but caught himself with his hand. 

Everyone stopped talking and looked at you. 

“Wow.” Armin said quietly. 

“I  _ love _ blue.” Jean said, wiping his mouth and hand. 

“So pretty!” Hange said adoringly at you. 

“It looks soft…” Mikasa said.

Petra’s eyes lit up. “Ahh you look so cute!!” 

“Ah, you guys are just being nice. It’s just a nightgown!” 

“And it looks damn good, too.” Connie said before slapping a hand over his mouth and blushing, suddenly embarrassed. 

You laughed. “Oh relax. That’s the last time I’m seen wearing anything but my uniform around you weirdos.” 

After a while, everyone was eating again and chatting as usual. 

“Yes, I'm so glad you suggested that we all wear something pretty for our picnic! I’ve never actually been on a picnic before.” Petra said excitedly, hands pressed to her cheeks. 

“Speaking of which, Mikasa. I have something for you.” You said, looking over at your friend. 

“Huh?” She asked. 

“After breakfast, come with me to my room. You mentioned not having something to wear.” You smiled. 

You stood up from your seat and walked over to set your tray down, but you didn’t notice how close you were to the corner edge of the counter where food was prepared, and Mikasa shouted for you to watch out. Just before your side ran into the counter, a hand yanked you away and you found yourself flush against Levi’s chest. 

“Idiot, would you please pay attention? You’re never going to recover if you keep getting injured or reinjuring the same wound.” He said, looking at you, thoroughly irritated. 

You frowned. “Everyone runs into things, Captain.” 

He narrowed his eyes at you. “We’re going to have a talk later. The rest of you, hurry up. You’ve got cleaning duty.” 

Everyone collectively groaned, and you waited in your bedroom for Mikasa. To your surprise, though, Levi walked through the door instead. 

“Mikasa will join you when she finishes her duties. Now, as far as our talk.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“What?” You raised an eyebrow. “If this is about what I said to you, I always talk to you that way.” 

“The nightgown, brat. Why didn’t you have me bring you breakfast?” 

“I wanted to eat with everyone, and I’m feeling better. Why is that a bad thing?” 

“All those morons were drooling over you.” He rolled his eyes. 

Ah, there it was. 

“I never pegged you for the jealous type, Captain.” You smirked. 

He scoffed. “How am I supposed to get them to focus during training if they’re busy daydreaming about you? And what would give you the impression I’d ever be interested in someone so immature?” 

Your jaw dropped. “You’re so full of shit.”

He closed the distance between you quicker than you were prepared for, and his face was inches from yours, causing you to shrink in intimidation. “I bought the nightgown because I didn’t feel like seeing you walk around practically naked all the time. Don’t misunderstand, Y/N. You’re also not my type in the least. Wear the gown to town if you want, I don’t care. Just don’t distract my squad anymore.” He said, his voice ice cold. 

“Y-yes sir.” You said. 

“That will be all. Get back to bed.” He said before leaving the room.

* * *

Later, Mikasa opened your door and poked her head in. “Hey, Y/N. You wanted me to come by your room?” 

“Yeah, hang on.” You said, swinging your legs over the side of your bed and walking over to the package Eren had brought you. You opened the paper and pulled one of the dresses that lay inside. It was bright red, with a dainty white lace trim. “For you, for the picnic.” 

Mikasa couldn’t resist the smile that slowly spread on her face. “That’s.. really for me?” 

“It gets better.” You grinned. “Eren bought it— he doesn’t know who he bought it for yet, so imagine how pleasantly surprised he’ll be to see you in it?” 

Mikasa’s face quickly matched the shade of the dress as she laughed softly. “It’s so pretty, I don’t know what to say.” 

“Don't say anything. Just wear it and make sure Eren sees you before and after we have our picnic.” You winked. 

“Y/N, this is so sweet but I don’t think seeing me in a dress is going to suddenly make him interested in me.” She said. 

“Wel of course it won’t. It’s supposed to make him realize that not only does he  _ already _ like you a lot, but you’re  _ drop dead gorgeous _ to boot.” You waved your hands. “No more worrying. Our picnic is a week from tomorrow, so make sure you’re ready on time.” 

Mikasa laughed. “Yes ma’am. Hey there was…”, she shifted awkwardly, “something else I wanted to talk about.” 

“Oh? What’s up?” You asked, sitting down on your bed and patting the space next to you for her to sit. 

“Why did the captain come in here earlier? And don’t lie, I know there’s something weird between the two of you.” She said, suddenly back to her no nonsense self. 

You hurried to close your bedroom door before speaking in a low whisper. “Well, while you guys were at the capital, he bought me this nightgown and then when he was checking my wounds, he kissed me. But now… things are just weird.” 

Her eyes went wide. “You and the captain like each other?” She half screamed, half whispered. 

“I… I don’t know. I think I just find him somewhat attractive, but I don’t think it’s that deep— and he told me flat out that I’m not his type.” You sighed heavily. “It’s whatever.” 

She grabbed your shoulders. “Y/N, if you like him, you should see if there’s anything between you. Forget what he said— if he really meant that, why would he have gone out of his way to buy you something so pretty? He could’ve just bought a plain white gown for you to sleep in, but instead he spent extra to buy something so pretty. Think about it! I’ve never even seen the captain do something like that for someone… he definitely likes you.” 

You rolled your eyes. “I don’t know. He told me not to wear my nightgown in front of everyone again because I was distracting them all.” 

Mikasa drummed her delicate fingers against her chin. “That’s either jealousy, or he really is just a grumpy guy. Hard to tell with him.” 

“Meh, it’s whatever.” You shrugged. “Anyway, I need to rest.” 

“Oh yeah, of course. Alright, sleep well. But remember what I said— I think you should go for it. In fact, if you promise to try with Levi, I’ll put my best foot forward with Eren. Deal?” 

You laughed. “For the sake of you finally being with Eren, fine.” 

Mikasa gave you a cool thumbs up and exited your room without another word.

* * *

Jean and Armin made a visit to your room with a handful of flowers, and you gave them a happy smile as thanks for the gesture. They both kept you company for a while. 

“So how are things healing? Think you’ll be back out with us soon?” Jean asked. 

You nodded. “Things are going well, and I think I should be pretty much ready by next week. The captain makes me sleep all the time so my body doesn’t really have much else to do other than heal.” You chuckled. 

Armin nodded approvingly. “Rest is the best thing you can do for an injury. How’s your head? Any dizziness or anything?” 

“Not really, I mean I was really dizzy the first few days, but now I’m okay. My head doesn’t even really hurt anymore, either.” 

“That’s great news!” Jean and Armin said in unison. 

Armin noticed you yawning. “Well, I suppose we’d better head to bed since the captain has some pretty intense chores for us tomorrow. Sleep well, Y/N.” 

“Yeah, sweet dreams, Y/N.” Jean said. 

You smiled and waved. “Goodnight guys!” 

Just as you laid back on your bed and closed your eyes, Levi’s voice startled you. “Y/N.” 

You jumped. “ _ What _ ?” 

“Let me check your wounds.” 

“You just checked them. Go away.” You flipped over to face away from him, but he grabbed your shoulder and flipped you back to face him. 

“It wasn’t a request.” 

You sighed heavily, trying your best to display your irritation with him. 

He leaned in closely to check your head wound. “Hmm.” He said. 

“What? Is something wrong?” You asked. 

All at once, your skin went hot as he tilted your head back with his thumb softly planted on your bottom lip. “Needed more light to what I was checking.” He said, his thumb still on your lip. 

You didn’t know what to do, so you just stayed quiet and still. 

Without looking at them, he asked about the flowers. “More distraction, huh? They brought you flowers?” 

“They were just being nice, actually. They asked when I’d be feeling better again.” You answered as he lifted the gown to check the wound on your side. 

He gently dragged his fingers across the skin around the healing wound. “I see.” 

You locked eyes as he slid his fingers back down, the tips of them just barely brushing against the skin of your thigh as he pulled his hand away. “It’s continuing to heal nicely.” He said, staring at you. 

“You checked yesterday, of course it looks the same.” You said, pulling the gown back down and your covers back over you. 

“Ah, my apologies.” He said, standing and walking toward your door 

“Goodnight, Captain.” 

“Goodnight, Y/N.” 


	5. Hot Summer Evening

The morning of the picnic quickly came, and you stood in front of your mirror getting ready. Your wounds had healed, and as Levi had said, you didn’t have too much of a scar on your side. Though he made it difficult and hellishly awkward during the healing process, you were thankful he’d taken such good care of the wound in keeping it clean and the good job he’d done in stitching it closed. 

You slipped on your yellow sundress and looked at yourself. The dress was off the shoulder and had a ruffled neckline, with the hem reaching your mid thighs. It had been specially made and was a modern style not very popular. You smiled at your reflection, tucking some hair behind your ear. You were ready to go, and just before you had the chance to leave your room, your door swung open and in front of you stood Petra and Mikasa. 

“Y/N I—!”

Mikasa smiled at you. “You look so pretty!” She said happily. 

You were in shock. Mikasa looked so different in a dress, the way it accentuated her body. You had made the right choice in style for her, asking for small puffy sleeves and a sweetheart neckline to show off her collarbones. Her hair was swept up into a bun and decorated with small red flowers, courtesy of Hange’s indoor garden. 

Petra beamed next to the raven haired girl, sporting a green dress with yellow flowers all over it, and it came down just below her knees. You all wore heels that matched your dresses, and soon Sasha was standing in your doorway wearing a sleeveless baby blue dress. Hange joined the group wearing a purple dress with white stripes, showing off her generous curves. 

Hange got one look at the length of your dress and couldn’t contain her reaction. “You have such nice legs! I’ll be surprised if you’re not attacked in the city with an over abundance of compliments!” 

The entire group squealed excitedly. You smiled widely, excited to finally have a day to just feel like regular women going out and just feeling pretty. “Okay, so, where are the guys?” You asked. 

“I made them all gather in the sitting room.” Hange said, winking. 

You looked at Mikasa. “You’re up first, Mikasa.” 

She blushed deeply, only making her look prettier. “Are you sure?”

“Yes! Go!” You said, giving her a playful shove toward the sitting room. 

Mikasa stepped into the room, and Eren’s jaw dropped. “M-Mikasa?”

“Oh God, you’re so hot.” Jean said, all but drooling at her. 

Armin elbowed him, shutting him up as Eren stood up and walked over to Mikasa. “Y-you look really nice in red.” He said, blushing slightly. 

“Thanks, Eren. And thank you for the dress.” Mikasa said, smiling before heading toward the front door. “I’m gonna go get some air.” She said, fanning herself and trying to get her heart to stop pounding. 

All the others made their way out, and you waited to go out partly because of nerves, but also because all the girls insisted that you should wait until everyone else had gone. You finally stepped into the room, and every face in the room turned red, aside from the Captain’s.

“You… look really pretty.” Armin mumbled. 

“GOD.” Jean said, staring slack-jawed at you. 

“N-now you be careful out there.” Eren said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You gotta be careful when you look that pretty.”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m part of the Survey Corps. I can handle myself, Eren.”

Connie stood up. “Yeah but men are disgusting.” 

You chuckled, shooting a glance over to Levi. “I’m well aware.”

He said nothing, to your disappointment, but he surprised you when he stood abruptly. “I’ll be escorting them.”

“What? No, this is for the girls  _ only _ .” You said, putting a hand on your shapely hip. 

Levi’s face never changed. “I'll be escorting you to your picnic because I have business in town.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Fine, but then leave us be. It’ll be hard to get free drinks from handsome guys if  _ you’re  _ around.” You flipped your hair and sauntered away. 

The trip into town was pleasant as you and the other girls talked while Levi quietly rode his horse beside the carriage carrying the rest of you. 

“Eren couldn’t keep his eyes off you!” You said excitedly to Mikasa who shook her head. 

“I probably just look weird or something.” She said, blushing. 

As you made your way into town to grab a few things for your picnic, plenty of good looking men walked by and whistled after your group. You confidently carried yourself with your head held high and your shoulders back. It wasn’t long before your group found a nice grassy area to have your picnic and settled in. 

“So, we all know something is going on with Y/N and the captain.” Hange said before biting into her sandwich. 

You started coughing, having choked on your juice. “What?” You croaked. 

“Oh, please, you’re even more aggressive with each other now than I’ve ever seen you.” Petra laughed. 

“I will say you guys talk to each other more often than I think any of us talk to him.” Sasha said between generous bites of food. 

“Well I don’t really—.” 

“And you also seem to always find a reason to talk to him.” Mikasa laughed. 

You sighed. “He’s not interested in me in the least. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to him, but that doesn’t mean I want him or anything.” 

“Boo, Y/N, you’re no fun.” Hange said playfully.

* * *

“Another please.” You said, calling the bartender over. 

“I’m glad we decided to have drinks without the guys. They always scare everyone away with how rowdy they are.” Petra said, tossing a shot of whiskey back. 

“Yeah, I love being around Eren but God when he drinks… I can’t even enjoy myself because I have to baby him.” Mikasa said, nodding. 

You all sat at the bar and talked to each other when a handsome man approached your group, his eyes set on you. “Hey, would you mind if I bought you a drink?” He asked, his voice smooth and flirty as he flashed a dazzling white smile at you. 

You grinned as your friends all hooted and hollered in approval. “I’d love that.” You said. 

As he stepped past you to order a drink for you, you saw Levi walk into the bar and look around until his eyes fell on you. Neither of you made any sort of motion to acknowledge each other, but you could feel his eyes on you still as you turned to face away from him. 

_ What the fuck is he doing here? _ You thought to yourself. He’d already confused you beyond belief, and now he was staring at you from across a bar while you were supposed to just be out having fun with your girls? Could he possibly give you any more whiplash?

You made a point to laugh at his jokes and flirt with him. It was good conversation as your group also engaged with him, until he finally stood. “Well, Y/N, it was a pleasure meeting you and your friends this evening, but I have an early morning at work tomorrow, so I’d best get home. I do hope our paths cross again soon, though.” 

You exchanged smiles before he headed home and you turned to your group who all squealed in excitement. “Y/N, how do you do it? I need that kind of attention from a hot man.” Sasha sighed. “Life isn’t all just meat and potatoes for me like everyone seems to think.” She pouted. 

“Only the stupid guys think that.” Petra rolled her eyes. 

“Exactly.  _ We _ know you’re more than that. They’re all just mega idiots.” You laughed. As you grabbed your drink and slammed it, you suddenly felt the need to pee, so you excused yourself from the group and walked outside where the outhouse was. You relieved yourself, and as you walked back to the bar, a hand grabbed you by the wrist. 

You let out a yelp and were suddenly face to face with a tall blonde man. 

“Let go of me.” You said quietly. 

“I’ve been watching you talk and flirt around the bar, and I’m very interested.” He grinned. 

“Let go of me now!” You said sharply, slapping him across the face with your free hand. 

This angered the beast of a man, but before he could retaliate, a sickening crack rang out in the air before your eyes had time to register what had happened. Suddenly Levi was standing in front of you with blood on his knuckles, and the blonde man was touching his face, trying to put together what had just happened. 

“You motherfucker.” The man said, stepping to Levi and swinging, busting open your captain’s lip. 

Levi chuckled, running his tongue over the wound before spitting the blood to the ground. “You should  _ really _ learn to keep those hands to yourself. Otherwise things like this might happen.” Levi said before winding his fist back and hitting the man square in the face, knocking him out cold. 

Levi turned to look at you, his eyes ablaze with anger. “Fucking pig.” He said, commenting on the unconscious man. 

You didn’t know whether it was his rage, or the alcohol that did it, but you started to feel a warm tingly sensation at the junction between your legs. 

“Captain, your knuckles.” You said stupidly, trying to calm him down. “The skin is split open— and your lip.” 

He spit more blood onto the ground. “I’ll live.”

“I’ll be right back.” You said, hurrying off into the bar before he had time to protest 

Mikasa was singing drunkenly with Petra and Sasha while Hange stood by and watched adoringly, being the only sober one. Hange looked over at you and saw the panic on your face. “Hey, is everything okay, Y/N?”

You pulled her to the side, unnoticed by the others. “A man tried to get fresh with me, and Levi knocked him out and now he’s bleeding— I need to make sure he gets back to the house. I don’t want to get reprimanded for getting him into a fight  _ and _ ignoring my commanding officer’s wounds.” You blurted out. 

Hange nodded. “I’ll take care of the others and keep them occupied. Don’t worry, Y/N. Besides, maybe now would be a good time for you to see what’s up between the two of you.” She winked.

“This is hardly the time or place for that!” You blushed. 

Hange shrugged. “I’m just saying, he knocked a guy out for you.”

You rolled your eyes before running your fingers through your hair and running back outside. “Okay, where’s your horse?”

Levi frowned. “Why?”

“So we can go back to the house and clean you up, why else?” You frowned back. 

“I’m fine, Y/N.” He said. 

“Captain, I am  _ not _ about to get reprimanded by Erwin because you wouldn’t let me clean you up after a fight I got you into.” You said combatively, grabbing his wrist and yanking him with you once you spotted his horse. “Take us home, or I will.” You said, putting your hands on your hips. 

He sighed and got on the horse, and waited for you to follow suit. You wrapped your arms around him, and as the horse started to run, you blushed, realizing the way your body subtly rubbed up against his with each gallop. You tried to scoot back from him without being noticed. 

“Do I smell offensive or something?” He suddenly asked. 

“Huh? No, not at all.” You said. 

“Then what in God’s name is making you squirm away like that? What’s wrong with you?” He asked. 

“I’m just squirming because I’m a little intoxicated and I’m getting dizzy.” You lied, hoping he’d believe it. 

“Fucking lightweight.” He spat. “We’ll go slower, then.”

Once you’d made it to the house, you both got off his horse and you brought him to the sitting room. It was empty, as the guys had all decided to go out together somewhere else. You sat him down in his usual chair and quickly got to work. You brought a bowl of water, a wash rag, and sat down in front of him as you pulled up a chair to sit in front of him. You started with his hand, wiping the blood off with the wash rag. “I could’ve handled him, y’know.” You said. 

“Oh, yeah, you looked like you were handling everything just fine.” He scoffed. “Next time I won’t interrupt, then.” 

You sighed, shaking your head. “Well it’s not like I wasn’t glad you were there, but I was wondering why you were at the bar tonight?”

“None of your business.” He said flatly. 

You frowned and pressed down on the split skin on his knuckles, causing his eyes to pierce through you. “Fine, if you’re so nosy, I was there because I was concerned about the wellbeing of you all. You’re dressed so… revealing. I knew there’d be a chance some fucker got brave.”

“So, what, you were worried about our safety?”

“Yours in particular, considering you’re showing the most skin.” He said, not meeting your eyes. 

You didn’t know what to say, so you just went back to cleaning his knuckles. You wrapped his hand and moved onto his lips, and as you dabbed them with the cloth, you couldn’t help but hyper focus on the way they moved beneath the gentle pressure of your finger. You looked into his eyes which were now fixed firmly on yours. “H-how’s your lip? Does that hurt?” 

You gasped as you felt his hot hand being placed on your bare thigh. “Capt—!”

He cut you off by pressing his lips to yours. You felt his tongue run against your bottom lip and softly press against the seam of your lips, a silent request. You parted your lips and his tongue slipped between them to stroke yours. He broke the kiss with a smack from your lips, and he looked at you with heat in his eyes. “I feel that we should continue tending to my wounds in a better lighted area. Like my office, where the door locks.” 

You nodded, unable to formulate an appropriate response with words. 

He practically dragged you to his office, where he slammed the door shut and locked it before spinning around and grabbing you, pressing himself firmly against you. You moaned into his mouth as you felt his leg press between yours, and his hands gripping your hips to press them against his. “And, Y/N.” He said between kisses. 

“Yes, Captain?” You asked breathlessly. 

“It’s Levi, for now.” He said before assaulting the tender skin of your neck with his lips, sucking and licking. 

You grabbed his shoulders to ground yourself as he lifted you and sat you on his desk. His hands squeezed your hips and slid down, squeezing your thighs. “Y/N..”

“Yes, L-Levi?”

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked, and you realized how tightly you were gripping his shoulders. 

“No.” You said before slamming your lips back against his, and wrapped your legs around him. 

“Well when you can’t walk tomorrow, remember that I gave you the chance to stop me.” He said, dropping to his knees to place hot, wet kisses on your thighs as he slid off your underwear. “And you certainly won’t be interested in that fucker who was buying you drinks.” He said just before he slid his tongue down the already wet seam of your femininity. 

What the fuck had you gotten yourself into?


	6. Do As I Say

Levi stood back up, his lips and chin wet from you. He studied you for a moment, the way your cheeks stained red and your hair stuck to your neck in sweat. He picked you up and pulled you away from the desk, carrying you to his chair where he sat down with your thighs spread on either side of him. You could feel his erection pressing against your core through his pants, and you whimpered at the sensation. He grabbed your hips and pressed you down on him, moaning softly as you moved with him. 

You leaned forward, kissing him again, and letting out a gasp as he surprised you by biting down on your bottom lip. He raised his eyes to look into yours. His eyes were hooded with lust as he ran his hands up and down your body before finally reaching down to undo his maneuver gear belt and unbutton his pants. He pulled out his cock, which was bigger than you were probably prepared for. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a condom, sliding it over himself. 

“Cap—.”

“Levi.” 

“Yes, Levi.” 

He raised you enough to position you over him before he let you slide down on him at your own pace. He let out a strangled moan at the feeling of you. “Y/N, you’re so tight.” He gasped. 

He wrapped his hands around your waist and guided you up and down, slowly. You obeyed, and he pulled the top of your dress down, exposing your breasts. 

“No bra?” He asked.

“I don’t have one without straps.” You said. 

“You went out in public in such a state of undress… I believe that requires a punishment.” He said, flicking his tongue on one of your nipples. 

“W-what?” You asked, trying your hardest to focus through the pleasure radiating through your body. “What punishment?” 

“Oh, you’ll soon find out.” He said, suddenly standing up with your legs wrapped around his waist. “Let go and stand up.” 

You did as you were told, confused and disappointed to feel him slip out of you. He grabbed your arm and pulled you back to the desk, bending you over it. He slapped your ass hard, making you let out a yelp. You felt him push back into you, and he slapped your ass again. “This,” he slapped your ass again, harder this time, “is your punishment for not wearing proper clothing in the presence of those fucking idiots, including Yeager and the rest.” He slapped your ass again as he thrusted. 

“I-I’m sorry!” You said, gripping the desk. 

“Tell me you won‘t anymore.” He said, picking up the pace as he slammed into you. 

“No! I like wearing pretty things.” You said. 

He slapped your ass even harder this time, and you were sure your skin was red. “Then wear it for  _ me _ .” He said, leaning over and wrapping his arms around you, one hand slipping between your legs as his fingers began to rub your clit. 

Your back arched unintentionally against him at the sensation, and you let out a long moan. 

“Tell me you’ll wear it for me or I’ll stop, Y/N.” He said, his tone of voice sounding dangerous. 

“I’ll wear it for you, Levi...” you gasped. 

He rewarded you by quickening the pace of his fingers and pinching your nipple with the other hand. You felt his mouth leaving hot, open kisses on your bare shoulder as he pleasured you. “Good girl.” He purred. 

You could feel yourself coming close, and he seemed to realize it too. “Y/N…”

“Hmm?” 

“I want you to say my name when you cum. I want you to scream it.” He whispered forcefully. 

“But what if someone hears us?” You asked. 

“No one is home. I know when the men will be home, and your friends will be too drunk to know better if they hear anything.” He grazed your skin with his teeth. “Now, do as you’re told, Y/N.” 

“Okay, but I have a request.” You said, suddenly taking control. “I want us to be facing each other and I want you to say my name as well— I want you to scream it.” 

With one fluid motion, he’d flipped you on your back, and had you pinned down on the desk, his eyes staring into yours. He pushed himself back into you and thrusted faster than before, bringing you both to the edge. “Oh fuck..” he said.

You climaxed together, both yelling each other’s names.

He dropped onto you, catching his breath. He was still inside of you as you gasped for air. When he finally stood back up, he gently pulled out of you, removing the condom, and cleaning himself off before buttoning his pants. 

You were still splayed out on his desk, trying to come back down to earth when you looked over at him, sitting in his chair looking at you. “What?” You asked. 

“Just looking at the pretty picture you make, when you’re all messy and swollen and covered in sweat.” He said. 

You tried to get off his desk to stand up, but your legs were weak. He chuckled, walking back over to you to help you stand. He leaned you against his desk, hands on either side of you. You fixed your dress the best you could as he watched. “I did warn you. Anyway, I’ll tell them you’re too sick for training tomorrow.” He said, kissing your neck again. 

“I need to go to bed now.” You said, and he surprised you again by scooping you up in his arms and opening his door. He looked around to make sure no one would see, and he carried you to your bed. He gently set you down, and walked over to your dresser, pulling out the blue nightgown. You said nothing as he helped you out of your dress and into the nightgown. “I think your panties are still in my office.” 

You blushed. “Well, bring them to me so no one sees them.” You looked away. 

“You’re shy, after I just fucked you?” He asked, amusement in his eyes. 

“Goodnight, Levi.” You said.

He grabbed your chin roughly, and made you look at him. “Captain.”

You glared at him defiantly. 

“Say it.” He said threateningly. 

“Goodnight, Captain  _ Asshole _ .” You continued to glare. 

He cracked a smile at that, and pressed his lips to yours softly before standing up and leaving the room. “Goodnight, Y/N.”

* * *

“Hey, have you guys seen Y/N?” Mikasa asked the guys as the squad ate breakfast. “She hasn’t left her room.” 

“No, we haven't seen her since you guys left yesterday. I hope she’s alright.” Eren said.

“Y/N isn’t feeling well. She’s resting from the running drills I made her do last night.” Levi said, never looking away from his book as he picked up his tea. 

“Oh…” Hange said. “Well I’m gonna go check on her and take her something to eat.” She stood up and made her way to your room with an apple. 

As she walked in, you smiled. “Hi Hange.” 

“You two had sex, didn’t you?” She asked after closing your door. 

“I—.” You were not prepared for that question. “Yeah.” 

Hange clapped her hands together. “I knew it! Oh Y/N, he likes you a lot. Are you going to keep seeing each other? You’ll need my help if you want chances to be alone with him for long enough to have sex.” 

“Hange! I’m pretty sure it was a one time thing, and Captain Levi would be really upset if I told anyone, or if he  _ knew _ that I had told anyone.” 

Hange laughed. “I’m fairly certain he knows that I know.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“He knows I was sober last night because I had told him ahead of time that I’d be keeping an eye on all of you.” Hange smiled. “So he knows I’m aware that you left with him, too.” 

“Well I just—!”

The door opened and Eren stepped in. “Y/N, does Mikasa have… like… feelings for me?” 

“Why don't you ask her?” 

“Because I don’t want to get rejected.” 

_ Thank God Eren came in when he did… I’m not interested in over analyzing what’s happening between me and Levi.  _ You thought to yourself.

“Well Eren, you’ll never know if you don’t ask, but I’m sure it’ll be okay either way. Now, everyone out. I need to sleep.” You said, snuggling back into bed.

* * *

“Levi, may I speak with you?” Erwin walked into Levi’s office. 

“Well you’re already in my office, so.” Levi said, not looking up from the paperwork on his desk. 

“We have been issued a new mission by the brass— there’s a new lead on Zeke.” 

Levi looked up at that. “Is that so?” 

“I’m to send my best out to get him.” 

“That sounds like Military Police business, not Survey Corps.” Levi said. 

“He’s outside Wall Maria.” 

“And what? The Military Police are just too pussy to go out and get him themselves? We don’t make arrests, Erwin. We kill, capture, and fight titans.” Levi kicked his boots up on his desk. “My squad has been killing themselves as it is in these missions that, half the time, are for naught. What the fuck needs to happen for the brass to understand? Do we all just need to die?” 

“That’s the thing, Levi. Apparently, like Eren, Zeke is a Titan.” Erwin said seriously. 

“Oh, well if you’d lead with that, I’d have nothing to say. Lets go get him.” 

“Your entire squad isn’t going. I’ve selected three of you to come with me.” Erwin stopped him.

“Okay, well who have you chosen?” 

“You, Eren, and Y/N.” Erwin said. “Be ready by sunrise tomorrow.” 

“Shit.” Levi said, running his fingers through his hair.


	7. I Can’t Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Just to warn you, there’s a little bit of violence in this chapter! Just a trigger warning for those who get antsy with blood— no sexual violence though! Just later after sexy time happens.

“The three of us will be heading out of the walls tomorrow morning at sunrise. Hange will be in charge in my absence, and the details of the mission are need to know, so don’t ask me any stupid questions that I’m not going to answer anyway.” Levi said, briefing the squad. 

“Yes, Captain.” The rest of the squad said, saluting. 

“Y/N, Eren, come with me.” Levi said, walking to his office. 

You did your best not to let your heart beat out of your chest as you followed him to his office. As the two of you took a seat across from Levi, you couldn’t help but stare at his desk where he’d had you bent over.

“Y/N!” Levi yelled. 

“Yes Captain!” 

“Pay attention.” He snapped. “Anyway, we’ll be pursuing Zeke Yeager.” 

“Wait, my brother escaped?” Eren asked. 

“Yes. Big shock to us all that the Military Police are incompetent.” Levi said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. 

“Well we’d better make the appropriate preparations, then.” You said, clenching your fists. “That fucker won’t get too far.” 

The two men looked at you, surprised at your aggression. “Zeke Yeager killed my family.” 

“Y/N…” Eren said, reaching for your hand and gently holding it. “I’m so sorry.” 

“You don’t need to be, because the three of us will make sure that he is.” You said, standing and leaving the room. 

“I suggest you go get ready as well and then turn in early. We’re leaving at sunrise.” Levi said.

“Yes sir, Captain.” Eren nodded and left the room.

* * *

Levi walked into your room and stood with his arms crossed. “If you can’t handle this mission I need to know now.” 

You sighed. “I’m fine for the mission, Captain.” 

“And what the hell are you doing spacing out during a meeting?” He asked, catching your attention. 

You blushed. “Well…”

“Well?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Well we had se—!”

He slapped a hand over your mouth and glanced over his shoulder at your open bedroom door. “You’re so loud.” He looked back at you, his face just inches from yours. 

You moved his hand. “You’re well aware that I can be even louder.” You said, leaning back on your hands, still looking up on him. 

His cheeks stained pink. “Y/N…” 

“Anyway,” You said, unbuttoning your uniform shirt in front of him, exposing your bra to him, “I need to get some sleep. We all do. Goodnight, Captain.” 

He said nothing, but backed out of your room as you walked forward to your door, closing it in his face. You dropped your brave act, running your fingers through your hair, face pink from embarrassment. 

Levi headed to his office to sit in his chair, kicking his feet up. He didn’t expect to be sleeping at all that night.

* * *

It was roughly 9 o’clock when Eren walked into Levi’s office. “Hello, Captain.” 

Levi looked over at him. He’d been staring out the window at the night sky. “Yeager, what are you doing up?” 

“I’m just not able to sleep tonight. There’s something weighing on my mind, and… I don’t really know who else to talk about it with.” Eren said, shifting uncomfortably. 

Levi sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose. “Alright, sit down, brat. What is it?” 

“We’re leaving the walls tomorrow, and we could die. I mean, we could always die, but tomorrow we’re going to be in uncharted waters.” Eren said, leaning over and staring at his hands. 

“Your point?” Levi asked. 

“Well, there’s… someone I’d like to spend time with before we leave. She’s special to me, and I’d like to at least tell her how I feel.” Eren said nervously. 

Levi sighed. “You don’t need to be disturbing Y/N while she’s trying to sleep, Yeager.” 

Eren looked up, confused. “What? I was talking about Mikasa.” 

Levi blinked. “Oh, uhm. Go on then.” 

“Really?” Eren said, jumping out of his chair. 

“Go before I change my mind.” Levi said, and Eren ran out of the room, heading to Mikasa’s room.

* * *

Levi stood outside your door, debating on whether or not he should wake you, and just as he reached to knock, you opened the door. 

“Levi?” You looked at him, surprised. 

He pushed his way in, closing their door behind him and locking it. His mouth was already devouring yours in the pitch blackness of the room. You pushed him away gently.

“What’s the matter?” He asked. 

“Nothing.” You said, dropping to your knees. “I just want to do something for you.” You unbuckled his maneuver gear belt and unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his quickly hardening erection. 

“Oh my God, Y/N—!” 

You slipped it into your mouth, soon hitting the back of your throat. You grabbed the straps of his gear on his thighs, and bobbed your head to and fro, moving your tongue back and forth. You moaned softly on him, sending pleasant vibrations up his body. You started to work him with your hand as you continued to blow him, using your other hand to play with his balls. You could hear his breath getting more labored, and you wished you could see his face. 

He sucked in a sharp breath. “I’m going to fucking blow my load…” he said, his voice shaky. 

You took his whole length and as if on cue, he came hard into your mouth. It was sweet and warm as it filled your mouth and slid down your throat. 

You pulled his erection out of your mouth with a pop, licking your lips. When you stood up, he was still trying to catch his breath. 

“How do you feel, Levi?” You whispered. 

He hesitated before answering you. “I feel like it’s my turn.” He said, slowly guiding you backwards to your bed. “Tell me what you want, Y/N, and just this once, I’ll give it to you. Anything you want.” 

“I’m going to save that offer, because there might be something I want later.” You whispered, giggling as he slid your panties off and started kissing your thighs. 

“No, tell me now, Y/N. The offer expires.” He bit your thigh. 

“Fine, Levi. I want you to eat me out until I tell you I can’t take it anymore.” 

“Whatever you want, Y/N.” He said before slamming his mouth against your core and dragging his tongue in your feminine folds. “Your pussy is sweet.” He moaned into you, stroking himself hard. 

You moved your hips in a delicious rhythm with the motion of his tongue on you, and gasped as he stuck his tongue in deep. You reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling it. He groaned in approval and started sucking your clit hard. As he did this, he unbuttoned and untucked his shirt. 

You tried your hardest to be quiet, and finally spoke. “Levi put your dick in me, I can’t take it anymore.” You begged him. 

“Hang on, I have to put a condom on, Y/N.” He said, fumbling with the wrapper. “Fuck.” 

You snatched it from his hand and felt around in the dark until he took your hands and guided them onto his rock hard dick. You stroked him with your hand as you slid the condom on. “Now fuck me.” 

It took him less than a second to push himself inside of you, and he slammed his mouth over yours, making you taste yourself. Your taste on his lips drove you wild as he started slamming into you hard and fast. 

“Y/N…” he moaned your name, almost like he was begging you for something. “You’re so fucking tight around me… you’re almost strangling me.” He said, breathing heavily against your skin. 

“You’re just fucking huge, Levi.” You half laughed as he kept a steady rhythm. 

He grabbed one of your legs and lifted it above his shoulder, kissing your ankle. He reached down and rubbed your clit with his thumb, shocking you with the sudden stimulation. You grabbed his wrist to ground yourself, but you could feel the world spinning. “Oh fuck..” you whispered. 

He slammed into you, climaxing, and you climaxed not long after. You both caught your breath, as he held himself up over you. He pulled out of you with a wet sound, and leaned down to lick you clean. You hummed in approval of the sensation. 

“I wish I could see you.” He said. 

“Turn the light on.”

He did and you both squinted at the light, looking at each other. Your cheeks were red, hair was a mess, and your legs were still open, putting your wet, swollen, pussy on display. 

Levi stared at you in awe. You couldn’t help yourself as you reached over to touch his chiseled chest. His shirt was wrinkled and unbuttoned, and his pants were still open, his dick hanging out. 

“You definitely can’t leave my room looking like that.” You said. 

He wiped his mouth, thinking. 

“Stay here. Just wait until everyone is asleep and then leave.” You said, patting your bed. “But if you sleep in my bed, at least take your gear off. I don’t want to be stabbed by the buckles and stuff.” You yawned sleepily. 

He took his maneuver gear off and awkwardly climbed into bed. “I don’t really sleep, but your plan is a good one.” 

“Well I do sleep, so now it’s time to shut the hell up.” You said, facing away from him and pulling the covers over you both. You laid there for probably an hour before you felt him shift in the bed and drape an arm over you and pull you so that your back was against his chest. You made no sound, pretending to be asleep. You fell asleep quickly, though, and it seemed like five minutes later, Eren was shaking you awake. 

“Eren? I can explain!” You yelled, quickly sitting up in bed. You watched Levi walk by your bedroom sipping a cup of tea, and glance in at you as he walked by. 

“Explain what?” Eren laughed. “Were you having another one of those crazy dreams?” 

You laughed. “Yeah, I guess I was.” 

“Well it’s time to start getting ready. Hurry and get dressed, we need to head out soon— the sun will be up soon.” Eren said. 

You nodded. “Right, be ready soon.” 

You washed your face and quickly braided your hair before putting your uniform on and sliding your boots on. When you exited your room, you saw Levi and Hange standing together in the hallway, talking about something so you waved at Hange. She smiled warmly as usual and waved, causing Levi to look over his shoulder. He looked you up and down and smirked before turning back to Hange. You felt heat radiate through your body, and frustration bubbled in your stomach. How the fuck did he do this? Just a smirk had you losing your grip on reality? This was getting out of hand. 

You met Eren outside by the horses. “How’s Celeste?” You asked him. 

He looked at your horse and smiled. “She’s been fussy because she missed you, I think.” He gave her nose a pat, but the horse jerked away from him and pressed her forehead to your shoulder. 

“Aww, Lest. I miss you too.” You said, handing her some apple slices. She crunched on them as you stood with Eren. “So can I tell you a secret?” 

Eren nodded. “You know you can.” 

“Well… me and Levi have b—!” You stopped short when you saw Levi heading towards you. “On second thought, I’ll tell you later.” 

Eren shrugged as Levi walked up. “Alright you two, let’s head out. Hoods up.” 

You and Eren pulled your hoods over your heads and got on your respective horses before heading off. As the horses clickety clacked through town, your mind was suddenly filled with images of you stabbing Zeke. You hadn’t forgotten about the mission, though last night’s distraction had been a much needed and very welcome one. 

“So what exactly happens when we find Zeke?” You asked. 

“I was actually wondering the same.” Eren said. 

Levi, who was leading the small group, spoke loud enough for you to hear. “We’re just being sent to capture him, but I intend to interrogate him. And if that requires unorthodox methods, then the two of you are more than welcome to do what you need. As long as you don’t kill him, I don’t particularly care what you do.” 

Eren looked over at you. “I definitely won’t stop you from taking your anger out on him.” 

You nodded at him. “It means a lot, Eren.” 

The three of you continued riding until you reached a forest. The forest that the squad tried to catch Annie in, but had failed. “Fuck, I hate this place.” Eren said, remembering the awful things that had taken place there. 

“Sh!” You said suddenly. “Do you hear that?” 

Levi said nothing, but Eren answered you. “What?”

“It’s dead silent here… no animals making sounds. Something’s wrong.” You said just as a Titan started to charge your group from behind. 

“Maneuver gear NOW!” Levi shouted, shooting off into a tree while his horse ran off.

You and Eren did the same, going in separate directions. As you stood still in your tree, waiting for orders, you felt a hand clamp down over your mouth. “You scream, you die.” Your eyes widened in recognition of the voice. 

Zeke Yeager stood with you in the tree, holding a knife to your throat. You swatted his hand away from your mouth. 

“So what’s the plan here, Zeke?” You crossed your arms. 

“You’re my insurance. I’ll go back to town on  _ my _ terms. And if any of you disobey, I’ll be forced to kill you. I know all about how you’re one of the top corpsmen. Erwin and probably Levi would do anything to keep you from dying. Plus, you’re a pretty little thing, so I’m sure everyone would be especially sad if you were to die suddenly.” Zeke said. “I’m not a bad man, but I’m tired of being made the villain because Eren was brainwashed and because everyone else is just afraid of my power.” 

“Whatever. Let me tell Levi you’re here at least, and that he needs to just listen.” You said. 

Zeke pressed the knife to your throat. “I’ll be doing the talking. You just sit here and be pretty.” 

Your patience was beginning to run thin, and if he kept talking like that, treating you like you’re nothing, he was going to die. Regardless of what Levi had said. 

“Captain Levi, I have Y/N L/N here, and if you don’t want her to die, meet me on the ground  _ calmly _ . I have fast reflexes, and I’m also not above consuming her I’m my Titan form. I suggest you play along.” Zeke shouted. 

As he shouted, you elbowed him in the stomach and took the knife from him, and stabbed him in the thigh, just missing the femoral artery. You pulled the knife back out and planted your boot firmly on his chest, standing over him with a murderous look on your face. “False alarm, Levi, just meet us on the ground.” You called. 

It wasn’t long before Zeke was thrown to the ground by Eren who’d come and carried Zeke. 

“What happened to his leg?” Levi looked at the bloody knife in your hand.

“I dunno, I found it in his leg and took it out though.” You shrugged. 

The corner of Levi’s mouth pulled up into a smirk. “I see.” 

He squatted in front of Zeke, grabbing a handful of his hair and yanked his head back so he was looking up at all of you. “You know, it’s awfully dishonest to escape when you’re being imprisoned for crimes you committed.” 

Zeke chuckled. “A thug is going to tell me what’s dishonest?” 

You looked at Eren, confused. Eren shook his head as if to say now wasn’t the place to discuss it. “Why are you out here, Zeke?” 

“I have nothing to say to you, bitch.” Zeke spat blood on your boots. 

You took a deep breath before flicking your wrist, sending the knife straight through his hand that was planted on the ground. Zeke screamed in pain as you walked off. “I’m going to go find the horses.” You said before starting to whistle for your horses. 

Eren ran after you after being dismissed by Levi. 

Levi looked at Zeke, shaking his head. “You know, any normal woman would probably have yelled at you. Angering a woman belonging to my squad is ten times more dangerous. Perhaps you might watch what you say to her, from now on.” He pushed the knife further into the dirt, further through Zeke’s hand. “Now answer her question.” 

“I came out here looking for someone.” Zeke said. 

“And who might that be?” Levi asked. 

“Your uncle, Kenny.” Zeke gasped through the pain. 

“What could you possibly want with that crazy old fool?” Levi asked. 

“Kenny is said to have some sort of hideout here beyond the walls where the Titans don’t seem to notice them. They’re planning some sort of attack on you and your squad. Kenny has lost his mind, and just wants to kill the Survey Corps. He’s been gathering men, and I was going to join for the purpose of just capturing Eren.” 

“Interesting.” Levi said as you and Eren returned with the horses.

“Eren, you were going to be kidnapped.” Levi said. 

Eren laughed. “I guess that makes a little sense.” 

“We’d better head back soon, it’s going to get dark.” You said. 

“You can ride with me, Zeke.” Eren said. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to him privately. So could you two ride up ahead a bit?” 

You nodded. “If the Captain doesn’t mind, neither do I.” 

You and Levi rode ahead and were quiet for a while until Levi broke the silence. “Did Zeke wound you?” 

“Nope.” You said. “I could use a drink when we get back. Can I go to the pub?” 

“I think I might join you, I could use a drink myself.” He said, rubbing his temples. 

The three of you made it back into the walls without any issues, and you made sure you were the one who shoved Zeke headfirst into his tiny jail cell. “Sleep tight, asshole.” You said before walking out of the prison. 


	8. Not This Feeling

You made it to the pub and as you walked in, you saw a familiar face. 

“Hey you!” It was the man from before who’d bought you drinks. 

“Oh, hi! I never did get your name.” You said, waving. 

“Joshua.” He smiled. “Yours was…?” 

“Y/N L/N.” Levi cut in, throwing an arm over your shoulder.

You were shocked at the contact and looked at him. “Uh, Joshua, this is my Captain, Levi Ackerman.” 

“Oh, wow. I know who he is.” Joshua said. “You’re humanity's strongest soldier!” 

Levi snorted. “Well, if you’ll excuse us, we need a drink.” He started walking away with you, but to his displeasure, Joshua joined you. 

“I just got here myself, and was heading over to grab a beer.” He said, cheerfully. 

You sat uncomfortably between the two men, as it was evident there was a dick measuring contest taking place. You drank your beer and ate some cheese while the two talked. 

“It must be hard being in the Survey Corps though, with the opposite sex.” Joshua said. 

“Huh? Why would that be a problem?” You asked, looking at him. 

“Well it’s not like you can date anyone in the Corps with you.” Joshua said, taking a sip of his beer. 

You looked over to Levi who smirked as he drank his beer. “What gives you that impression?” 

“Well, wouldn’t it be a conflict during missions?” Joshua said, seemingly moving closer to you. 

Levi looked at you and then just took another long pull from his drink. 

You looked at Joshua. “We would all die for one another anyway— we’re a very tight knit unit, so it wouldn’t really be an issue.” You shrugged. 

“Well, how do you feel about dating someone that isn’t on your squad?” Joshua asked, getting brave. 

“Y/N, your thigh strap.” Levi interrupted, making you look down at your thigh just as he reached over and slid his finger underneath it. It was twisted, and he slid his finger under the strap, dangerously close to your core. “There we go.” He said before casually finishing his drink and standing up. “I’ll be outside.” 

You watched him walk away and realized you had a choice to make. Stay here and answer Joshua’s question, or go see if Levi was going to touch you again. You looked at Joshua. “Listen, it’s been a really long day, and I don’t know that I have the energy for a question like that. It was really good to see you again, but I think I just need to go home and go to sleep.” You said, standing and slamming the rest of your beer. 

You quickly made your way out of the pub and looked around. You didn’t see Levi, so you sighed and headed for where the horses were when you heard a voice call your name from the dark back alley of the pub. You glanced over and saw him leaning against a wall. 

“Yes, Captain?” You said, sauntering over to him. 

He grabbed you and slammed you against the wall. “I thought I told you that you wouldn’t be thinking about him anymore.” He pressed himself against you. 

“So what if I still am?” You challenged him. 

He didn’t have an answer right away, and just stared into your eyes. He licked his lips before speaking again. 

“I don’t want you to think about other men. I want you to think about me.” He said, leaning over to kiss and suck on your neck. 

“And what's in it for me?” You asked. 

He pulled away. “Fucking you isn’t enough?” He pretended to be wounded at your question. 

“I’m not the type to give something I don’t also receive.” You said firmly. 

“Y/N, there hasn’t been room in my mind for anyone else but you since you joined this damned squad.” He said. 

Your face turned red as he looked at you. “If I wanted someone else, do you think I’d be trying to get you undressed right now? I don’t have the patience to wait until we get home. I want you  _ now _ .” 

You blushed even deeper. 

“Does that mean you’d ignore these bastards?” Levi smacked his hands in either side of the wall you were pressed against.

“Of course.” You said. 

“Thank God.” Levi said, pressing his mouth against yours, moaning as you slid your hands down his chest. 

“So what if we get caught out here?” You whispered. 

“I don’t fucking care.” Levi said, ripping your shirt open, popping off several buttons. He reached around you and unhooked your bra, grabbing your breasts with his hands and running his tongue across your collar bones. “They can watch me fuck the shit out of you for all I care.” He unbuckled your belt as you unbuckled his, and you undid each other’s pants. 

You gasped as he slipped his hand into your panties and started to finger you. He watched your face twist in pleasure as he played with you, he grabbed one of your hands and started to suck on your fingers. Once his finger was coated in your essence, he pulled his hand back to his mouth and greedily licked his fingers before pulling his erection out of his pants. 

You shimmied your pants down, pushing your maneuver gear down with it. 

“Fuck.” He said, stopping. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked. 

“I’m so tired that I forgot that I don’t have any condoms on me.” He sighed. 

You dropped to your knees. “That’s fine.” You said, taking him in your mouth. 

He threw his head back, involuntarily bucking his hips forward and thrusting into your mouth. You gagged at how hard he hit your throat, and you stroked him with your hand. 

“You’re filthy…” He moaned as you continued to gag yourself in him. He reached down and grabbed your hair, and you moaned loudly on him, sending those pleasant vibrations up his body again. 

As you proceeded to suck the absolute life out of him, you both heard someone approaching. Luckily, Levi was equal parts a quick thinker, and turned on by your mouth around his cock. He thrusted forward, pushing you out of view and hidden behind the wooden structure that used to be a water trough for horses. You continued to work him with your mouth and tongue, and he grabbed your hair again. “Y/N… I’m going to cum..” he gasped. 

You responded by grabbing his leg harnesses and pulling him as close as possible, closing your eyes. He came hard, and you swallowed every last bit. He slowly pulled out of your mouth and reached down, grabbing your chin and made you look up at him. You licked his full length from base to tip before kissing the tip of his cock. 

“You’re something else.” He whispered. 

You stood back up and started pulling up your pants, but he stopped you. “What are you doing?” 

“I made you cum, aren’t we going home?” You blinked. 

“You think I’m not going to return the favor?” His heated gaze made your heart race. 

“We can do that in a more comfortable place.” You said, smiling. “Now buckle your belt, and let’s get back to the house.” You buttoned what you could on your shirt, considering Levi had ripped off several buttons. 

As you walked away, his words tumbled around in your mind.  _ Y/N, there hasn’t been room in my mind for anyone else but you since you joined this damned squad. _ What did he mean by that? Was he just walking around with a hard on for you, or was it something more? Were you really on his mind?

You shook your head— now wasn’t the time to start getting clingy.  _ Just enjoy fucking him and mind your business. _ You thought to yourself. 

As you rode next to each other to the house, you noticed his eyes getting heavy and you stopped. “Captain, get on my horse.” You said. “You’re too drunk to ride home.” 

For once, he did as you asked without talking shit to you. As he wrapped his arms around you, and pressed you to his body, you felt your heart race. He rested his head on your shoulder, and you felt your heart clench. 

You were in trouble.

* * *

The captain didn’t have a bedroom because he didn’t sleep, but you didn’t feel right just dumping him in his office chair and walking away, so you called Hange to help you. 

“Hange, can you help me carry the captain? I’m going to put him in my bed to sleep. I think he’s exhausted and drunk.” You laughed. 

Hange nodded. “Of course I’ll help.” She grabbed his right arm as you grabbed his left, and you both supported him with your shoulders, somewhat walking him to your room. 

Once you’d gently lowered him into the bed, you removed his maneuver gear harness and belt.

“Hey, if you want to go to sleep, I can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t barf in your bed.” Hange laughed. 

“Thank you, Hange. I’d appreciate it. I’m so tired. I’m gonna go sleep in the sitting room.” You said.

“Sounds good, sleep well.” Hange said. 

“Alright, goodnight Hange.” You yawned, heading to the sitting room to sleep. 

Hange looked over at Levi. “She’s gone. You can stop pretending.” 

He sat up slowly. “Well I’m half pretending. I am fucking tired. Not drunk though.” 

“So what’s the deal?” Hange asked, putting a hand on her hip. 

“I don’t think what I’m doing with her is casual.” Levi said after a long pause. “I think… I want her to myself.” 

“So why not tell her that instead of me?” Hange gestured in your direction. 

“Are you crazy? For one thing, I’m twice her age, Hange. I’m in my thirties. For another, I’ve been sticking my dick in her. I doubt she’d take me seriously if I told her something like that.” Levi ran his hand through his hair. 

“You’re emotionally stupid, I swear.” Hange shook her head. “But, I will say this, the fact that she took your belt off and put you in her bed so that you’ll sleep comfortably means something, wouldn’t you say? She at least cares. And about the age thing— she’s in her mid twenties. I highly doubt your age bothers her, or she wouldn’t be wasting her time.” 

“She’d do that for Yeager, too. Probably any of them.” Levi said. “I need a mission away for a while. I need to speak with Erwin in a few hours. Come get me when he’s available so that I don’t alert any of the squad. Especially Y/N.”

“You’re running away?” Hange said disapprovingly. 

“I just need a day or two to think, Hange.” Levi rolled his eyes. 

Hange shrugged. “I’ll let you know when Erwin is available. Get some sleep, Levi.” 

“Yeah.” He said, dropping his face into your pillow.

* * *

You woke up to the sound of your squad chatting away in the kitchen. You were all cramped from sleeping in the chair, so you stood up and stretched. “Shit, my back!” You said. 

“Dang, must be tough being old, huh?” Eren laughed. 

“Shut up!” You said, playfully swatting him. 

“So uh, what’s up with your shirt?” He gestured to your shirt, which was missing several buttons. 

“Oh, uh, no clue. Guess I need a bigger shirt.” You joked, hoping it would distract him from asking any further questions. 

He laughed. “Well anyway, wanna have breakfast with us?” 

“Yeah, lemme just go change my shirt.” 

“Alright, see ya in a bit.” Eren said, walking away. 

You made it to your room and decided to look out the window when you saw a bird fly by. As you did, you saw Levi standing outside. You smiled. Even if you were just someone for him to let loose with, you were okay with it. 

Until suddenly, you weren’t. A woman approached him, and they began talking. She touched his arm, as he said something that made her laugh. She was beautiful. Blonde, slender, and a dazzling smile. 

He touched her shoulder, sliding his hand down her arm, saying something to her, and she stared into his eyes as he spoke. She shivered, and you assumed it was a brisk morning. But your heart ached as you watched him put his cloak around her and tie it for her.

Suddenly you wished it was you. But it wasn’t, and all you could do was watch. There it was; you really were just the closest thing for him to relax with. “So be it.” You said, willing the tears in your eyes not to spill as you changed your clothes, not wanting to be in anything that might have been touched by him. 

As you turned around, Hange was standing behind you. “Hey, Y/N, I’m the squad leader for the next few days. Levi has to go away to the capital and— hey, are you alright? Your eyes are all red.” 

You wiped your eyes and plastered a smile on your face. “I’m fine! Just being a crybaby about the soreness in my back from how I slept.” You laughed, leaving the room. “See you at breakfast.” 

Hange walked over to your window and saw what you’d seen. “Oh damnit.” 

“You’re not even touching your bread. You okay, Y/N?” Armin asked. 

You looked up, being snapped out of your daze. “Yeah, guess I’m just not very hungry. So does anyone mind if I run the errands today?” 

Jean and Petra looked at each other. “Uh, no, but… you hate running the errands.” 

“I’m feeling generous today.” You shrugged. 

“Mind if I come with you?” Armin asked. 

“Not at all. They’ll go faster with the two of us.” You smiled. “I’m gonna head out now.” 

“Oh, okay. Coming!” Armin said, jumping out of his seat and running after you. “Bye guys!”

As you and Armin rode through town, he finally spoke. “Y/N, I know you said you’re okay, but… if you ever need to talk about anything, I’m here, okay?”

You smiled. “Thank you, Armin. I appreciate it. Maybe I’ll be ready to talk about it later, but right now I just need to think.” 

“That’s okay, whenever.” Armin smiled reassuringly.

* * *

You were at the pub and you saw Joshua again. He waved at you, and you walked over. “Hey, Joshua.” You greeted. 

“Hi Y/N, how are you? You look kind of tired.” He said. “Are you alright?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just been training a lot, is all.” 

“Oh yeah, I get that.” He laughed. “Where’s your squad and captain?” 

_ Don’t mention him.  _ “Oh, they’re all busy right now, just doing whatever.” You said, trying to avoid the topic of  _ him _ .

“Ah, makes sense. Well, would you want to come spend time with a few of my friends?” Joshua asked good-naturedly. 

“Ah normally I would, but I’m just trying to unwind a bit before heading back,” you finished your drink, “sorry Joshua.” 

“Hey, no worries. Next time?” 

“Next time.” You said, nodding a goodbye as you left the pub. You decided to walk your horse for a bit. “Come on, Celeste. Let's walk together.” 

As you walked her, you thought about how you’d been feeling. And you wondered who that woman was that you'd seen Levi with. You could always ask him, couldn’t you? Or would that come off clingy and send him running? You groaned in frustration. Why did things always have to get complicated? Why couldn’t you just fuck the man and go about your business? 

“Well, Y/N, you’ve certainly gotten yourself into a real pickle this time.” You shook your head.

* * *

You’d just arrived back at the house when you were approached by Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and Hange. You blinked at them before smiling. “Uh, hey guys. What’s up?” 

Hange pulled you into her arms and held you. You hugged her back, confused. “Are… you guys alright?” 

“We know.” Hange said. 

You pulled back. “What do you know?” 

“You have feelings for the Captain. Real feelings.” Mikasa said. 

“Hange told us.” Eren added. 

You sighed. “Look, I’ll be honest, I have been having… encounters… with the Captain, but that doesn’t mean anything.” 

“Then why were you crying when I saw you that morning that Levi left? And why have you been acting differently since he left?” Hange put her hands on her hips. 

You didn’t want to have this conversation, but it was obvious that they weren’t going to let up. “Okay, I have feelings for him. I think about him constantly. But that doesn’t mean he’s required to reciprocate those feelings, so let’s just leave it alone.” 

They all looked at each other, knowing something you didn’t. 

“What?” You asked. 

“Hange…” Armin said. 

“Before he left, he said he thought he might have the same feelings for you.” Hange said. 

“ _ What _ ?” Your heart began to race. 

“We didn’t tell you because we weren’t sure about your feelings but, now that you’ve admitted to having the same feelings for him, we could finally tell you.” Armin said. 

“What the hell are you all doing standing around?” 

The squad looked behind you and you whirled around to see Levi on his horse staring down at all of you. “Go clean the kitchen, Eren and Armin. Mikasa, go clean the rooms. Y/N, clean the stalls for the horses.” He said before riding toward the stalls. The squad members you were with smirked at you before heading off to do their jobs. 

You made your way to the stalls, and saw Levi leading his horse to its stall. “Captain.” You greeted. 

“Y/N.” He said, nodding a greeting before walking past you without another word. 

“Captain.” 

He turned around to look at you. “What?” 

You didn’t know what to say. “How, um… how was your trip?” 

He raised an eyebrow. “It was fine. Nothing particularly interesting happened.” 

This made you feel better for some reason. “I see, well that’s good.” You said awkwardly. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked. “You’re acting strange.” 

“Not at all. Are you busy this evening?” You didn’t look at him as you swept. 

“Actually, yes. I’ll need to escort Historia to a meeting tonight.” He said. 

You felt your heart sink. “Who is Historia?” 

“That would be me!” She said, poking her head in. She was gorgeous, and you could feel your cheeks turning red out of jealousy when he looked at her. 

“Hello.” You said, walking over and extending your hand. 

“Oi, brat. You look like you have a fever.” Levi said, stepping closer to you and putting his hand against your forehead. “You’re really warm. Go to bed.” 

“Captain, I’m fine.” You said, gesturing to shake Historia’s hand. 

Levi smacked your hand away and pushed you toward the exit of the stalls. “That was an order, Y/N. Go to sleep.” 

You frowned. “Why are you trying so hard to get rid of me, Captain?”  _ Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! _

He furrowed his brows. “What are you talking about? You’re clearly unwell, now take your ass to bed!” 

You shoved him with all your strength before stomping off. “Fine!”

Levi sighed heavily. “I don’t know what is going on with her, but I should probably go see what her problem is before we go, Historia. Please get acquainted with the rest of the squad while you have time. I’ll escort you to Erwin once I’m done seeing what Y/N’s issue is.” He said. 

“Oh, no problem!” Historia said. “Perhaps I’ll have time to see my girlfriend as well!” She beamed. 

“Just be back in time.” Levi nodded, walking off to find you. 

You ran to your bedroom and slammed the door shut, throwing yourself on your bed. You felt so stupid, acting like a young naive girl. 

Your door swung open and slammed shut again. 

You felt him drop onto your bed. “Why are you behaving like this, Y/N?” 

You looked at him, frustrated tears in your eyes. “Get out of my room.” 

“Answer my question first.” Levi said sternly. 

“Get. Out.” You said, sitting up. 

He stood and walked to your door, but instead of leaving, he locked it and turned around to face you again. “Answer the question.” 

“No.” 

“I am ordering you, Y/N, as your superior officer, to answer the question. This is your last chance.” He said, walking over to you. 

“Bite me.” You said, crossing your arms. 

“Y/N.” 

You said nothing. 

He sat down on your bed and grabbed your face, forcing you to look at him. “I can’t read your mind.” 

“Go back to her.” You said, forcefully pulling your face out of his grip. 

He started to laugh. 

“What is so funny? You think this is a joke?” You yelled. 

He continued to laugh. 

“I think I’ve fallen for you, and you’re laughing at me?” You asked angrily. 

He stopped laughing and looked at you, his eyes wide. “You’ve what?” 

“You heard me.” You pulled your knees to your chest and buried your face to hide your embarrassment. 

He stood from your bed and walked to your bedroom door. He looked over his shoulder at you. “I’ll be back late tonight. We will continue this discussion when I return. Be awake.” 

You didn’t answer, but he left the room anyway. 


	9. Kenny’s Demands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes...Kenny.

“Y/N.” He whispered softly in your ear. 

You woke up and realized the room was just barely lit by the moonlight. “Captain?” 

You felt his hand gently cup your face, his thumb caressing your skin. You were confused by his touch— it wasn’t hungry or filled with lust. It was tender and sweet. “Captain, what’s going—!”

He softly pressed his lips to yours before whispering again. “Levi.” 

“What are you doing?” You asked. 

He laughed softly, and you could just make out a smile on his face. It was the most relaxed you’d ever seen him, and his smile made you feel dizzy. “You’re so strange, Y/N. You tell me you’ve fallen for me, and now you’re confused by being shown affection?” 

“You left. You rejected my feelings. So, yeah. I’m confused.” You said, voice quivering. 

“I didn't reject you. I left your room because this isn’t a conversation I take lightly, nor did I want to have to cut short. I thought there’d be a lot that I had to say, but the truth is that it’s simple. I feel the same way for you. You’ve been on my mind in every way since you joined the squad. You’re something special. You’re strong. You’re intelligent. You’re strong willed. You’re  _ stubborn _ . I want you.” Levi said, kissing you between every few words. 

You started to sob, leaning into his chest. “I thought you were just bored. I thought that you and Historia—.”

“You were wrong.” He said. 

He kissed your lips, your jawline, your neck, your collarbones, and your shoulder. He moved slowly and deliberately, giving kisses that were passionate and gentle. “Y/N…”

“Yes, Levi?” You asked breathlessly. 

“Tell me what you want. Whatever you want, and I’ll give it to you.” He continued to kiss your skin, pulling you into his lap.

“I want you to myself.” You whispered. 

“On one condition.” He answered. 

“What’s your condition?” 

He pressed his forehead against yours. “It has to be for longer than just tonight.” 

“I’m not letting you go.” You wrapped your arms around him, feeling pleasant chills go up and down your spine as he slowly slid his hands up your bare thighs. You’d changed into your nightgown, hoping that he’d come back and see you, and be at least seduced. You laughed internally. 

“You’re mine, Y/N. Mine.” He said, pressing his lips against yours again.

“You’re mine.” You answered, smiling. 

“Now, let me have you.” He whispered into your ear, nibbling on it. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” You said, smiling.

* * *

When you woke, you realized you were completely naked, and your body was covered in marks from Levi sucking on your skin. You were thankful to have long sleeves and pants to wear. You quickly got ready for the day, putting your hair into a ponytail. 

As you left your room, you couldn’t help the smile on your face. 

You heard your name being called as you started to pass Levi’s office, and you walked in. “Yes, Captain?” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Levi.” 

“Uh… but like… It’s daytime?” You blinked. 

“Does our relationship lose validity in the sunlight?” He asked. 

You blushed. “Well I didn’t think you’d want to… tell everyone.” 

“Why wouldn’t I want anyone to be aware?” He crossed his arms. “I’m not a fan of public displays of affection, but informing people of our relationship isn’t an issue.” He shrugged. “Besides, there’s no one in this room but us.” 

“Okay, Levi. Um, what did you need?” You asked. 

“To say good morning.” He said, walking over to you and kissing your forehead. “Alright, you're dismissed.” 

You nodded and walked into the kitchen where everyone suddenly went quiet and stared at you. “Um… good morning?” 

Eren smirked. “Did you already say good morning to your  _ boyfriend _ ?” 

Your whole face went red. “What? B-boyfriend?” 

Levi walked in behind you. “She did.” 

You gasped, at a loss for words. You looked at Levi. 

“I told them this morning. Tired of this asshole flirting with you.” Levi said, smacking the back of Jean’s head. He took a bite of a muffin and sat down at the breakfast table with everyone. 

“Can you blame me? She’s hot.” Jean said. 

Levi smacked him across the back of the head again. “Cleaning duty for the next month. But no, I can’t blame you.” 

You didn’t know what it was, but something about the word  _ boyfriend _ made you embarrassed. You supposed it was accurate, but you’d only ever had one other person like that in your life, and neither of you ever actually used those terms. 

“Y/N, you okay?” Petra asked. “You’re all red.” 

“I’m fine.” You said, smiling, before grabbing an apple and heading to make some coffee. 

“You’re going to drink coffee?” Armin asked. 

“The Captain hates coffee.” Eren said. 

“Yeah, I doubt he’ll give you any smooches if you have coffee breath.” Mikasa teased. 

Your face went red again. “Then he can just go without. I like coffee.” You said, continuing to make your coffee. 

The squad all laughed as Levi looked over his teacup at you. “Fine by me.” 

You frowned, and took a big sip of coffee as you stared at him. “Good.” 

“Aww, their first fight.” Hange teased. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “You’re all so immature. I expected better from you, Hange.” 

She laughed heartily. “Oh come on, we had to tease the lovebirds a little bit.” 

You coughed on your coffee. “Well anyway, I should get to those errands. Bye!” You said, taking your apple with you and running out the front door. You quickly mounted your horse and headed into town. 

“Y/N!” You turned to see Erwin riding his horse, heading in your direction. 

“Yes, Commander?” You asked, saluting. 

“Would you mind taking these to Captain Levi?” He asked, handing you a leather pouch of paperwork. 

“Not at all, sir.” You said, taking it from him. 

“Well I suppose…” he said. 

“Sir?” 

“It’s just Levi to you, now.” He smirked. 

“Oh my  _ GOD _ not you too, Commander!” You slapped a hand to your face. 

He laughed. “Levi has never shown interest in anyone like this before, so a little hazing is in order. Do remind him of our meeting tomorrow morning. I need all Captains and section commanders, so tell Hange as well.” 

“Yes sir.” You nodded. 

You parted ways and headed toward the shops. You needed to buy more black tea, apples, and bread. You’d been saving your money for the most part, so you decided to splurge a bit and buy some meat for the squad that evening. Maybe they’d quit teasing you if you bribed them.

* * *

When you returned, it was nearly sundown. You walked in carrying paper bags of food, and as you stepped foot into the house, you felt a pair of hands brush yours as they grabbed the bags from you. “Hiya, Y/N.” 

You smiled. “Hi, Eren. Thanks. Those were getting annoying to carry.” 

“I bet.” He chuckled. “What all did you buy?” 

“Well fruits and bread, some cheese, some potatoes and meat. I thought I’d make a big dinner tonight.” You grinned when you saw Sasha perk up upon hearing the word “meat”. 

She jumped out of her seat and hugged you. “Thank you, Y/N!” She squeezed you tight. 

You laughed. “You’re welcome! But I need to sit down for just a little while before I start preparing dinner.” 

“No worries, I don’t think anyone’s too hungry yet.” Eren said. 

You made your way to Levi’s office. “Captain?” You knocked. 

He looked up from his paperwork, frowning. “Levi.” 

“Right, sorry. Um, Commander Erwin asked me to give these to you, and also asked me to remind you and Hange of the meeting you’re supposed to attend tomorrow morning.” You handed him the leather pouch of paperwork. 

He peeked inside the pouch before nodding and putting it in his desk drawer. “Thank you.” He stood up from his desk and walked over to close the door. 

“There, now relax.” He said, rolling his eyes. 

You did, flopping down in the chair across from his desk. 

“Why are you so tense around me now?” He asked. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m tense. But I still have to respect you as my superior.” 

“My superiority has never been an issue before.” He snorted. 

You frowned. “Shut up.” 

He pointed. “There, now you’re being normal.” 

“Normal? That’s what you want?” You asked. 

“Yes.” He said, sitting back down at his desk and looking over the paperwork he’d previously been reading. 

You stood up and walked over to him before sitting in his lap, straddling him. “So this would bother you?” You asked, grinding your hips against his, grabbing the back of his chair for leverage. 

“Y/N—!” 

You aggressively pressed your lips against his before tilting his head up to make him look at him. “This bothers you?” 

He shook his head wordlessly. 

“Keep your hands on your paperwork.” You said, unbuttoning your shirt while he could only watch. You started to grind your hips again and he whimpered. 

“Do you want to touch me?” You whispered into his ear. 

He nodded. 

“One hand, thirty seconds. Make it count.” You said.

You could feel him harden at you taking charge and telling him what to do. 

He took his free hand, unhooked your bra and slipped that hand under it, grabbing your breast. He played with your nipple and you bit your lip, still grinding against him. 

After thirty seconds, you spoke. “Time‘s up.” 

He looked up at you with desperation as he put his hand back on his desk. His brows were furrowed as he begged you with his eyes to let him touch you, and his lips were parted as he breathed heavily each time you grinded into him. You reached down and unbuckled his belt, watching his breathing become heavier.

He groaned as you reached into his pants and played with him, torturously slow. He seemed to lose control, leaning forward and licking your skin, sucking at the very top of your breasts. He moaned as you applied more pressure to his hard-on. 

There was a knock on the door. “Captain, can I come in?” 

“Not now, Yeager. I’m dealing with the newest stack of paperwork Erwin sent for me.” He said, using a stern voice as he continued to stare up at you in desperation. 

You gazed down into his eyes, smiling warmly at his expression. 

“Let me have you.” He said. 

You laughed. “You already told me I’m yours.” 

“You know damn well that’s not what I mean. I want you on my desk. Now.” 

You kissed him hard before pulling away and grinning. “Not right now.” You started to button your shirt. “I have to prepare dinner. But you can enjoy dinner while you think about dessert.” You winked. 

“Teasing me is a dangerous idea, Y/N. You remember how I had to carry you to bed? I won’t go easy on you.” Levi said, watching your nimble fingers button your shirt. 

“I’m sure you can handle it, Levi.” 

Levi stroked himself as you stared at him, still buttoning your shirt. “Unbutton your shirt and finish what you started. I’m so hard it hurts.” 

You just smiled at him as you got off his lap. “Come to dinner in casual clothing.” 

“What? Why?” 

“I’ve never seen you in anything other than your uniform.” You shrugged. 

“Fine.” He grumbled. “But you’d better be ready for the punishment coming for teasing me.” 

You waved him off as you left the room and headed tothe kitchen, smiling to yourself. You’d purchased a new dress while you were out, and you looked forward to wearing it. 

* * *

“Wow, Sasha! Pink is such a pretty color on you.” You beamed at her. 

She wore a blush pink off the shoulder dress. It came down to her knees, and swung flirtatiously. “Do you think Connie will like it?” She asked, blushing. 

“He’s crazy if he doesn’t.” You smiled. You looked at the rest of the girls. You’d helped them with their dresses and hair. They all looked beautiful, and you couldn’t help but smile warmly at them all. 

“Okay, we’ll leave you to get ready, and we’ll go get the guys!” Petra said cheerfully. 

Historia stayed behind briefly. “Y/N?” 

You looked at her. “Hm?” 

“Thank you for still being my friend. It means the world to me, and I'm glad you don’t hate me.” She looked away. 

You lurched forward to hug her. “Even if you did have feelings for the Captain, and he had feelings for you, I couldn’t hate you. We can’t help who we like, right?” 

She hugged you back, tightly. “You’re too kind!” She wiped her eyes before heading for your door. “Okay! Get dressed and we’ll be waiting for you.” 

You opened the paper that the dress was wrapped in, and smiled to yourself. 

Everyone had already taken their seats, and were talking when you walked into the room.

You walked in with your hair in an updo, and your dress choice was bold. Red and sleeveless, with a bow on the back. It was just above knee length, showing off your legs. 

Levi’s eyes were wide as he drank in your appearance, and the rest of the squad couldn’t seem to think of anything to say. 

“I can tell if you guys like it or not.” You said, putting your hands on your hips.

“You need to go change. The squad is taking us out to buy us drinks to celebrate me having a girlfriend, ‘finally’. I don’t want to deal with everyone in the pub staring at us.” 

You frowned, popping out your hip with attitude. “I’ll wear what I want.” 

“Once a brat, always a brat.” Levi said, taking his seat. 

The rest of the group reassured you that you looked nice. 

The entire time you sat at the bar, people stared, but Levi refused to look at you. The dress seemed to have the opposite effect that you’d hoped for, and you figured he just didn’t like the dress, but didn’t want to say anything rude. You drank your beer quietly. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked you, still avoiding looking at you. 

“What do you think? You haven’t looked at me all night, and haven’t said one nice thing. You could just  _ say  _ you don’t like the dress, you know.” You said. 

He was about to speak when a familiar voice said your name. You turned, and saw Joshua. “Oh, hi, Joshua.” 

His jaw was all but on the floor as he looked at you. 

“Wonderful.” Levi said to himself. 

“Y/N, would you please dance with me?” Joshua asked. 

“No, she can’t.” Levi said, looking over his shoulder at Joshua. 

You looked at Levi, surprised that he’d said anything. Joshua reached for your hand anyway. “Aw come on, one dance? You look absolutely gorgeous tonight.” He said. 

Levi immediately placed himself between you and Joshua. “I just told you, she can’t.” 

Joshua laughed. “I was asking  _ her _ , not  _ you _ .” 

_ Oh shit _ . You stepped around Levi. “Joshua, I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“Why not?” He asked. 

“Beca—mm!”

Levi grabbed you, pressing your body to his as he pressed his mouth to yours, being sure to put his tongue in your mouth before pulling away from the kiss with a loud smack. “Fuck off.” He finally said to Joshua. 

“B-because I’m not trying to give you the wrong impression, and m-my Captain isn’t comfortable with it.” You blushed. 

“ _ Boyfriend _ .” Levi said, glaring. 

Joshua raised his hands in mock surrender before leaving without speaking again. 

You frowned. “What the hell was that?” 

Levi grabbed your wrist and practically dragged you outside. “I can’t stand to look at you in that dress because if I stare for too long, I’m going to lose my self control. I’m tired of that asshole hitting on you, especially in front of me. And for the love of God, can you not call me your captain when it’s obvious that we aren’t on duty?” 

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before.” You sighed. 

“What?” 

“I’ve had somewhat of a relationship with a man before, but we never had a word for what we were to one another, so it’s a little embarrassing to use a word I'm not used to. I don’t even understand the point of the word.” 

He sighed and walked over to a group of women who stood by chatting amongst themselves. They started fawning over him, until he gestured in your direction and said something that had them waving and walking away. He walked back over to you. 

“What was that?” 

“I told them ‘that sexy woman in the red is my girlfriend’. They were put off by knowing I’m with someone.” He said. 

“... I liked watching them fuck off.” You admitted. 

“Exactly.” He said, leaning in to press his lips to your forehead. You blushed at the tender contact. 

“W-What are you doing? You’re… b-being really gentle.” You stuttered, completely flustered. 

He laughed. A genuine laugh, and a real smile. It made your heart flutter more than ever before. “I’ve done some pretty filthy things with you, but a kiss on the forehead reduces you to a blushing, stuttering mess?” 

You frowned and crossed your arms, looking away from him. “I’m just not used to it.” 

“For now.” He said, caressing your face with his hand. “We have all the time in the world.” 

“We could die tomorrow.” You joked. 

“We will not. I’m Captain Levi, don’t forget that.” He said. “Don’t forget who you’re dating, brat.” 

“And here I thought you’d finally gotten over calling me that.” You shook your head. 

“Stop being a brat, and I’ll stop calling you one.” He said, heading back into the pub. 

You rolled your eyes. As you turned to follow after him, a hand covered your mouth, and a strong arm wrapped around you, dragging you into the darkness of the alley you’d been with Levi in.

* * *

“Captain, wasn’t Y/N with you?” Eren asked. It had been about twenty minutes since Levi had walked back in. 

“Yeah, I’m going to go check on her. I thought she might’ve needed to use the bathroom, but it’s been a while. I’m going to make sure she’s alright. No doubt some asshole is hitting on her… in which case, I may need you to bail me out of jail.” He said, walking out the door. 

He looked around and saw your shoe in the dirt. “Y/N?” 

He called your name, but didn’t get a response. His heart began to race as he looked for you. 

“Looking for someone?” A voice asked. 

It sent chills down Levi’s spine. “Kenny.” 

“That’s right, kiddo. Look at you, all grown up and working for the Survey Corps. Bravo, I hear you’re the top of your class. And now you’ve got the prettiest girl in the 104th.” Kenny took a long drag from the cigarette between his lips. 

“Kenny, where is Y/N?” Levi said, his voice quivering with rage. 

Kenny laughed. “Oh, scary. I hate to break it to ya, kid, but I’m calling the shots around here. Now, if you plan on seeing her again, alive at least, I suggest you change your tone while speaking to me.” 

Levi gritted his teeth. “She might kill you before I do. Don’t underestimate either of us, Kenny.” 

The man laughed again. “She’s a little drowsy right about now, I’m sure. We gave her something to keep her calm.” 

Levi took a swing, hitting Kenny square in the jaw, knocking the taller man into the dirt. “If there’s so much as a scratch on her skin, a single hair on her head unaccounted for, I swear, Kenny, you’ll wish you’d met the same fate your victims did. Kenny the Ripper.” He seethed. “Now  _ tell me _ where she is. I won’t ask you a third time.” 

Kenny began to laugh that unhinged laugh of his— reminding Levi of just how unstable he was. “Ah, my hot tempered nephew. This is all about power, you know that. See, I’m in the market for a new position since I lost my spot in the military police for  _ allegedly _ committing several murders, I was suddenly cast aside. I want my power back.” He stood back up and dusted himself off. “I want you to help me get that power back.” 

Levi sneered. “How the fuck am I supposed to do that? And what does Y/N have to do with anything?” 

Kenny smiled. “Oh, please. I know as well as anyone how respected you are. Everyone knows the weight your words carry around here. And your little lady is just insurance. Do as I ask, and she’ll be returned safe and sound. I’ll even deliver her straight to your front door.” He shrugged. “Let me down, and… well… I’m sure you can guess what happens.” 

Levi said nothing. 

“So, I assume we understand each other, right?” Kenny said, patting Levi on the shoulder. “Go have another drink, kid. You look tense. We’ll talk tomorrow.” He walked off into the night, and Levi stormed into the pub, about to crack from the rage in him. 


	10. Too Smart for You

You woke in an unfamiliar room, and your head was spinning. “L-Levi?” You mumbled, slowly waking up. As you blinked, trying to get used to the lighting of the room, you heard your name. 

“Y/N L/N, top cadet of your class. You were number one in the top ten, as well. That’s impressive. And not only are you a member of the most elite squad, but you’re in a relationship with the Captain. How fairytale perfect.” 

You squinted, trying to see in the dim lighting. “W-Who are you?” You tried to reach up and rub your temples, but realized your hands were tied behind your back, and each leg was securely tied to the legs of your chair. 

The man stepped closer, so that you could see him. He wore a long black coat and a black bowler hat. He had a beard, and longish hair. “My name is Kenny Ackerman. I’m Levi’s uncle, dear.” He smiled. 

That smile made you uneasy, but you weren’t sure why. You weren’t privy to the information about Levi’s past like the rest of the squad was, so you didn’t believe him in the least. “Levi doesn’t have any surviving family. You’re a liar.” You gritted your teeth. 

The man laughed. “Surprise, surprise. Levi didn’t tell his lady who made him such an efficient killing machine.” He tucked your hair, which was now out of the updo you’d had it in, behind your ears. “Don’t worry, dear. Just be a good girl and don’t make a fuss. Your man will do what he needs to and you’ll be back home, safe and sound.” 

You spat on him. “Fuck you. You’d better sleep with both eyes open. Kidnapping me was a  _ big _ mistake.” 

Kenny laughed, wiping his face. “Oh I know all about your abilities. We’re taking the proper precautions, don’t you worry.” 

“What do you even want from me?” You yelled. 

“You’re insurance to make sure Levi obeys my orders.” Kenny said, grabbing your chin and pressing a knife to your throat with the other hand. “He knows that I’m…  _ allegedly _ … capable of.” 

“What do you plan to do?” You asked. 

“Levi is unfortunately one of the many people in my life who has betrayed me. I was one of the top military police, and he had to open his mouth. He perpetuated allegations made against me about being a serial killer. Now, yes, I’ve killed people. A lot of people. But none of them were important to society.” He shrugged. “I’m not a bad guy. But I do plan to exact my revenge on those who betrayed me, and get back my power.”

“What kind of revenge..?” You asked, a heavy feeling starting to form in your stomach.

* * *

Levi all but kicked down the door between the main part of the prison and the basement where Zeke Yeager was being contained. As he stormed over, Zeke looked up from the book he was reading. “Ah, Captain Levi Ackerman. What brings you here?” 

Levi’s body shook with rage. “He took her. And you’re going to tell me where to find him.” 

Zeke took his glasses off. “I’d be more inclined to remember what you’re referring to if I had some proper incentive.” 

Levi took a deep breath. In the blink of an eye, he’d drawn a pistol, aimed, and fired it inches from Zeke’s head. “Next one goes in your kneecaps. And because you’re a Titan, I can inflict the same pain over and over again as if it were the first time. How’s that for incentive?” He asked, his voice deceptively calm. 

Zeke tried to hide the way he trembled in fear. “I never made it to Kenny’s hideout, so I don’t know exactly where it is, but I can give you a rough estimate with the information he gave me.” He said, his voice saturated with fear. 

“I think that would be helpful. Thank you, Zeke Yeager.” Levi said, his voice still calm. 

Zeke proceeded to give them the description of where the hideout was, and Levi began immediately making preparations to head out and bring you home.

“Captain, we can’t just head out without a plan.” Eren said, trying to stop Levi from getting on his horse and going on his own. 

“She’s suffering through God knows what because of me. I’m not going to let her suffer unnecessarily.” Levi said.

“Levi,” Hange said, “We’ve all gone through extensive training dealing with pain. Y/N graduated top of her class. She’s well trained and will be fine to hold on while we figure out a plan.” She patted his shoulder. “We’ll get her, but we have to play our cards right, or she might die. Besides, you can’t go get her. If you’re not hear when Kenny expects to meet with you, he’ll know. You have to trust us, and let us go get her while you keep that monster busy.” 

Levi nodded reluctantly.

* * *

Kenny waited patiently for Levi at the front steps of the squad house. “Ah, there’s my nephew. I’m glad to see you’re seeing things my way. Just do as I ask, and we’ll all be alright. Y/N misses you. She didn’t say that, but I’m assuming that she does.” 

“What have you done to her?” Levi clenched his fists. 

Kenny laughed. “She’s just tied to a chair, Levi. Don’t be so dramatic. I’d never defile a lady.”

Levi ignored that. 

“She didn’t believe that I’m your uncle, though.” Kenny continued. “I made sure to tell her your history.” 

Levi’s heart dropped. “What?” 

Kenny shrugged. “I won’t lie to you, she was pretty disappointed with what I told her.” 

“You’re full of shit. She wouldn’t care.” Levi said through his teeth. “You’re just trying petty tricks to get inside my head.” 

“You caught me, I’m fucking with you.” Kenny laughed. “But I did tell her I’m your uncle. She didn’t believe me.” 

“I didn’t tell her. I try to escape that part of my life every damn day, but I guess it’ll never be something I can leave behind.” Levi said. 

“Well, let’s head to the capital.” Kenny said. 

“What? That’s a three day trip.” Levi asked. 

“Which means we’d better hurry up and get going unless you want Y/N to be tied up in that chair for longer than necessary. And, just to let you know— we moved her. Just in case Zeke tried giving away my location.” Kenny gave Levi a cheeky wink, making Levi’s heart sink. 

Kenny was by no means an idiot. He wanted Levi to leave with him immediately so that he wouldn’t have the chance to warn his squad that they’d moved you from the hideout. What Kenny hadn’t considered was how smart Squad Levi actually was.

* * *

“Alright, girl, time to go.” A burly man said, walking toward you. “The boys will be here in about 25 minutes.” 

“First of all, my name is Y/N. Second of all, I’m a grown woman, not a ‘girl’. Third of all, this is a bad time to ask but...” You said. 

“What?” He frowned. 

“I have to pee.” 

“You can hold it.” He sneered. 

“Do you understand any sort of anatomy?” You huffed. “As a woman, my urethra is shorter than yours— which means pressure from a full bladder starts to get uncomfortable quicker. Now, use your brain. I was kidnapped at a pub— and I was drinking a lot!  _ I have to pee _ !” You yelled. 

“Oh my god, shut the hell up!” The man covered his ears. “Fine, just give me a second.” 

He walked over and untied you from the chair and grabbed you by the arm to drag you to the bathroom. He must not have been told about you, because he’d completely untied you. You stopped just short of the door and took a decisive step back, ramming your elbow into his solar plexus. The wind was knocked out of him, and you roundhouse kicked him, knocking out a few of his teeth. He must’ve had a head made of cement, though, because your foot started to throb like never before. 

“Never thought I’d wish I was in uniform so badly.” You said, running to grab the chair you’d been tied to as you watched him start to come back to reality. You took the chair and smashed it over his head. He still didn’t go down, and you realized this might be harder than you thought.  _ Okay, Y/N. Find a weakness _ . You thought to yourself. 

As you circled each other, now that he was taking you seriously, you realized he was favoring his left knee. Each time he took a step, he over compensated with the other leg. So it was either his knee, or his ankle.  _ Time to find out _ . You thought. 

As he lunged forward to grab you, you somersaulted forward and slammed your fist against the side of his ankle. When he didn’t seem to react, you grinned.  _ Knee it is _ . You somersaulted again, this time, slamming his knee with the leg of the chair you’d used to smash him over the head with. 

He howled in pain, and dropped to the ground. As he fell, you quickly made sure to hit him with all of your strength in his windpipe. “You’re too loud, keep it down.” You said, kicking him in the balls for good measure. 

He tried getting up, but when you spun around with a cast iron poker for the firewood, you slammed it against his kneecap, shattering it. You repeated the motion on his other kneecap to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere. “Now, I need a cloak or coat of some sort, and some boots.”

* * *

“Guys, there’s no way he left her at wherever that stupid cabin is supposed to be.” Mikasa said. “We all know that while Kenny is an absolute psycho, he isn’t stupid.” 

“Well if she’s on at the hideout, where is she?” Connie threw his hands in the air. “We’re literally searching for a needle in a haystack.” 

“Exactly! That makes this so much harder to search for her, and we can’t call in for help because it’ll make Kenny suspicious to see a rush of tons of reinforcements getting ready to leave the walls. I’m sure Kenny has some sort of plan intact to ensure that either something happens to Y/N, or to Levi, if things don’t go the way he wants.” Petra said, running her hands down her face. 

“But if that’s the case, then what are we left with? We can’t just sit on our asses and hope everything works out.” Eren said, stressed.

“Oh God, so we have to avoid getting  _ two _ people killed now? I’d rather fight another Titan in human form.” Jean said. “This is an actual nightmare.” 

“We need a distraction for Kenny and Levi, or someone to keep an eye on ‘em.” Sasha said, biting into a potato. 

“I think we’re all forgetting something.” Armin said.

Everyone looked at him. 

“Y/N was captured. And what did we learn about her that she tends not to tell people?” Armin asked. 

“She’s an incredibly skilled fighter in hand to hand combat, and knows several types of martial arts.” Mikasa grinned. 

“That means there’s also a very large chance she’ll be able to slip away. Kenny isn’t likely to tell his crew his real plans. Why would these guys agree to stand by and play babysitter if they knew the plan was just to benefit Kenny?” Armin asked. 

“And only absolute idiots would agree to something so poorly explained.” Petra said, clapping her hands together. 

“So, what if we split up? Half of us survey the area near the hideout and the woods, and the other half searched within the walls?” Connie asked. “It’ll have to be one of the two, and at least in the walls we can quietly and casually search for her.” 

“Y/N knows quite a bit about Titans and their behavior because she listens well when I explain to you guys.” Hange said, walking into the room. “So obviously she’d know that night time is the best time to travel, when the Titans are unable to move.” 

“Oh my god, I think we have a shot of finding her.” Eren said, smiling. “We have to work quickly. It takes three days to get to the capitol, so that’s what we’re working with.”

* * *

You’d successfully stolen a horse, and made it away from the cabin and into the woods without being caught by the other men who were supposed to come take you to God knows where. Now you had a new problem. You didn’t have any ODM gear, and you were in the forest which was crawling with Titans. 

The only reason you weren’t dead yet was that you were particularly skilled in horseback riding. You’d managed to expertly weave in and out of trees, disorienting and outrunning several Titans. Now you needed to hide in the trees and hope the horse made it out okay. You got off the horse and took off its reigns and used them to slap its hide, causing it to run off at full speed. With that distraction, you managed to climb quickly and without being detected. Once you reached a safe spot in the trees where the nearby titans wouldn’t be able to see you, you sat down and groaned in pain.

Your feet were covered in blisters. “God this is going to suck.” You said, leaning back to rest your eyes. 

After sleeping for a few hours, you got back up and made your way to the ground, wincing as your feet started to throb in pain. You wasted no time ripping some of the fabric of your dress and wrapping your feet tightly with it. 

You gritted your teeth before taking off in the darkness of the night again. You needed to get back and warn the squad if they didn’t already know.

* * *

You’d been running all night, and when the sun had started to ride again, you made sure to seek shelter in another tree and hide your time until sunset again. You’d fallen asleep, as your body seemed to run out of adrenaline to keep you going, and you woke to the sound of odm gear. You sat up quickly and looked around, but couldn’t see anything in the dark, and figured it must have been your imagination. 

“There she is!” You heard, and suddenly you went into defense mode, worried that Kenny’s men had somehow found you. 

You got in a fighting stance, and when you heard someone drop onto the tree with you, you spin kicked the person. 

“Y/N! It’s me!” The person yelled. 

You blinked several times, trying to see in the dark, when suddenly three more people dropped next to you in the tree. One of them lit a match, and you could finally see. Your eyes filled with tears as you saw them. Mikasa, Sasha, and Armin stood in front of you while Eren swung back up. 

“I can’t believe you kicked me off a tree!” Eren yelled. 

“I’m sorry Eren, I thought somehow Kenny’s men had found me. We have to keep him away from Levi.” You said. 

“He’s with Kenny now, we couldn’t let Kenny know we were into him.” Mikasa said.

“Oh please tell me they haven’t left for the capitol already.” 

“They have.” Armin said. “Why are you shaking, are you cold?”

“No... We have to catch up to them.” You said. “If we go now and take no breaks, we might be able to stop it.” 

“Y/N, what's going on?” Sasha asked. 

You looked at her. “Kenny’s going to kill Levi.”

* * *

“I remember when I found you, all scrawny and malnourished.” Kenny chuckled as he and Levi rode in a carriage. “You were an unsightly little runt. Who knew you’d grow up to be such a looker?” 

Levi said nothing. 

“Your mother was a beautiful woman— it’s why she was so popular.” 

“Don’t speak about my mother.” Levi said. 

“Fine, fine. How about we talk about Y/N, then?” Kenny pressed. 

“I don’t want to hear her name out of your mouth.” Levi said, glaring at Kenny. 

“Ah, come now. She can’t be  _ that _ important, right? Just a good screw? Tell me you’ve at least had her on her back— a woman like that would be best on her back anyway.” 

Levi lunged forward, grabbing Kenny by the throat. “I will kill you, right here, right now, and I will take my chances in going to find her.” 

Kenny raised his eyebrows. “Oh my, do I detect love? Does the ever stoic Levi Ackerman find himself weak for a woman, finally? You son of a bitch, you finally did it.” 

Levi shoved off of Kenny, sitting back in his seat in the carriage. “When this is over, don’t get too comfortable. I’ll kill you before you get to enjoy the power. I don’t care if I go to prison forever. You shouldn’t have fucked with my squad.” 

Kenny chuckled. “The ending might surprise you and everyone else, my dear nephew.”


	11. This Isn’t Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So it’s done right? The danger has passed right?
> 
> RIGHT?!?
> 
> Wrong. But don’t worry, I added some smut AND fluff to ease your troubled minds. 🤍

You were thankful as you rode with your squad members that they’d brought you your uniform and gear. As you held onto Armin, you couldn’t help but think about how you might never see Levi again, and for just a moment, you squeezed Armin for comfort. 

He surprised you by softly patting your hand with his. “It’ll be okay, Y/N. We’re too smart for Kenny.” He reassured you. 

“I hope so.” You said, burying your face into his shoulder. 

“The prison! Mikasa hurry and go check to see if Zeke is still there!” Eren shouted. 

“Got it!” Mikasa yelled, steering her horse to the prison. 

Jean, Petra, and Connie were already at the prison when Mikasa arrived. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Mikasa asked. 

Petra stepped aside, revealing Zeke hog tied and on his stomach. “He was trying to escape again.” 

Connie flashed a smile as he leaned against the wall. “We were too quick for him, though.” 

Mikasa smiled. “Thank goodness. You caught on without even knowing what’s going on.” 

“What do you mean?” Jean asked. 

“Kenny’s going to kill Levi.” Mikasa said. “We don’t have a lot of time right now, so I’ll explain in the way. We need to hurry up and catch up to the others.” 

“Did you find Y/N?” Petra asked. 

“Yep, she’s safe and sound.” Mikasa said. “She’s heading with the others to Levi. I’m sure by now they’re at the house getting her horse.”

“Well then let’s go!” Jean said, running to his horse. 

It wasn’t long before they caught up to you. 

“Y/N! You’re okay!” Petra shouted, smiling. 

“Everyone…” you said, smiling. 

“So what’s the plan, Y/N?” Eren yelled as you all rode together. 

You looked forward. “Let’s go get my fucking boyfriend.”

* * *

Levi and Kenny had stopped at a village restaurant to eat. “Kenny, what are we doing here?” 

Kenny looked over at his nephew. “I’m hungry.” 

Levi said nothing further.  _ He’s waiting for something. But what? _ Levi thought to himself. 

Kenny had seemed to make every excuse to make stops in town, and Levi began to wonder what Kenny was waiting for. 

As Levi gazed out the window of the restaurant, his heart started to pound as a woman walked by. She looked like you for a brief moment, and Levi internally cursed himself at becoming equal parts excited to see you unharmed, and aroused. You’d really turned his life upside down, and he had only just realized it. 

The woman turned and his heart sank again. He missed you, but worse still, all he could do was wonder about your well-being. He knew you to be a skilled fighter and a resourceful member of the Survey Corps, but he couldn’t help but worry. 

“We’ll stay here for tonight, I’m feeling a bit tired. But don’t get any ideas, if anything happens to me, Y/N will pay the price.” Kenny said as the waitress brought plates of food over to them. 

“Fine.” Levi said. 

They are their meal, and Kenny checked them into a small inn. The room they’d be sharing was small and unimpressive, with two small beds, and a single window to let the moonlight in. Levi walked over to the chair that sat in the far corner of the room and settled in. 

“Scared I’ll kill ya in your sleep?” Kenny laughed. 

Levi crossed his legs with his ankle resting on the other leg’s knee. “I don’t often sleep, so I have no use for beds.” 

“Ah, you have insomnia like your mother.” Kenny said, taking his boots off. “I’m not sure if it’s something that can be passed down, but it’s interesting that you have it as well.” 

“Whatever. Hurry up and sleep so I don’t have to hear your voice.” Levi said, looking out the window. 

Kenny chuckled and blew out the candle lighting up the room. “Have a nice evening, Levi.” He said, before dropping into the bed and closing his eyes. 

Levi sighed, trying to picture you unharmed and sitting at home, waiting for him. He started to imagine your eyes, and the way they looked back at him from across the room as you gave everyone their daily orders. He pictured the way you’d tell him to go fuck himself, and he smiled, trying to think of you at your best.  _ She’s fine. She isn’t going to get hurt— she’s tough.  _ He told himself. 

It wasn’t quite enough to soothe his anxiety, but he tried his best to stay calm. 

Meanwhile, as you and your squad continued to ride, you chatted in order to keep each other awake. 

“Just a little farther, you guys. Kenny told me they’d stop inside the second wall to meet Zeke.” You said. 

“Did he say why they were going to meet inside the second wall?” Jean asked. 

You nodded. “They planned to meet inside the second wall where Zeke would become a Titan, and then crash through the innermost wall. That way, when Kenny took Zeke down, he’d be nearly guaranteed a spot back in the military police. He plans to have Zeke kill Levi, so that our squad is disbanded.” You said. 

“Zeke agreed to let Kenny kill him?” Eren asked. “That doesn’t make sense.” 

“Kenny told Zeke he’d pretend to take him down, but Kenny fully intends on killing Zeke after Levi is dead. He wants Levi out the way so that our squad is split up, and so that there isn’t anyone to speak against Kenny being put back in the Military Police. He knows Levi is highly regarded among the brass.” You said, continuing to face forward. You were having a hard time not vomiting from anxiety. If Levi died before you made it to him, you were going to make sure everyone involved with this plot was dead.

* * *

Kenny woke and saw Levi sitting in the chair in the same position as when he’d fallen asleep. Levi stared at him, a sour look on his face. 

“What’s with that look, sourpuss?” Kenny yawned. 

“It’s probably about noon now. We should’ve started moving again hours ago.” Levi said, a cold glint in his eyes. “Unless you’re waiting for something. Or  _ someone _ .” 

Kenny nodded. “You’ve become quite the military man, haven’t you? I know you’re used to everyone waking up at ungodly hours in the morning, but it’s just you and me for now. I’ll sleep in as much as I’d like. We are indeed waiting for someone, but you needn’t worry about it. They know where to meet me. It’s for me to know.”

Levi rolled his eyes as Kenny stood up and stretched, putting his boots back on. “Alright, kid. Let’s go.” 

“I’m a grown man, Kenny. Enough.” Levi spat. 

Kenny nodded. “Fair enough. We’re going to get breakfast.” 

They made their way back to the restaurant and sat down at a table by a window, and Kenny ordered for both of them. “You can afford all that, right? With that fancy captain’s pay.” 

Levi tried not to grind his teeth in irritation, looking out the window to avoid having to look at the man he hated so much. 

“I wish you’d quit looking wistfully out the window. She’s just a woman, Levi. You can stick your dick in any of them around here. All of them keep gawking at you while we walk around, you have your pick.” Kenny said. 

As Levi turned back to look Kenny in the eye, all the windows were smashed in, and Survey Corpsmen flew in. Levi shielded himself from the glass, and as he looked up, you stood on the table in front of him, between him and Kenny. You raised a sword and pointed it at Kenny. “Stand up.” 

Kenny looked around and saw the other scouts with their swords pointed at him. He laughed. “My, my, my. Looks like I didn’t quite take into consideration how resourceful you are, Y/N.” 

Military Police members filed in through the door. “Kenneth Ackerman, you’re being placed under arrest for conspiracy to kill a member of the Survey Corps, kidnapping, and involvement in the illegal release of Zeke Yeager.” A tall, dark haired man said. 

Kenny looked over at Levi who was busy staring up at you in awe. “This is far from over.” He said, raising his hands, allowing the Military Police to cuff him and drag him out. 

You watched him be escorted out, and though you knew it wasn’t over, you couldn’t help but sigh in relief. “Oh fuck.” You said. 

You felt the table shift and before you could even turn to see what was going on, you felt his strong arms embrace you, and he buried his face in the crook of your neck. You felt him trembling slightly, and you were shocked. “C-Captain?” 

He looked at you, glaring. “Levi.” He said. 

You looked pointedly around you, as if to ask, “What about all of these people and the squad?” 

“I don’t give a fuck. It’s us.” Levi said. 

“Everything is okay, Levi.” You whispered. 

He leaned in to kiss your forehead. “Let’s go home.” He said, the tiredness suddenly starting to take over his body. He had dark circles under his eyes. 

You decided it would be best for everyone to sleep at the inn before traveling back to the squad home, so you all got rooms. You let the squad get their rooms first, insisting that you didn’t mind whatever was left over. 

Levi grabbed your hand once he was finished at the check in counter, and started dragging you toward a room. 

“Levi, I have to get a room.” You said. 

“I got one for you.” He said.

“Oh, thanks.” 

He opened the door to a room, and pulled you in with him. 

“I thought you said—!” 

He kissed you, pressing his body against you, trapping you between him and the door. His lips were warm and his tongue was hot as it slipped between your lips and swirled around your tongue. “This is  _ our _ room.” He said before kissing you again. 

Your cheeks burned as he kissed you. You felt his hands roam the curves of your body. 

“I knew you’d be fine.” He said, kissing your neck. “I knew you were strong.” He dragged his tongue across your skin. “But the way you threatened a man with a sword in front of me…” he sucked on your neck hard before looking you in the eyes. “That was enough to make me cum on its own.” He unbuckled your belt and unbuttoned your pants, untucking your shirt in the process. “Let me show my appreciation.” 

You trembled under his touch in anticipation. “I did beat the shit out of my babysitter at the cabin.” You said. 

He groaned, unbuttoning your shirt and kissing your collarbones. “Go on.” 

“I studied his movements until I found a physical weakness, which I exploited to my benefit and left him immobile.” You said breathlessly. 

“Oh fuck, keep going.” He said, throwing your shirt to the floor after removing your harness. 

“And then I stole his horse before the other men arrived to move me to a different location. I used the training you gave me to avoid being caught by a Titan, and I took shelter in the trees.” You continued. 

He squatted and slowly removed your pants, leaving only your bra and panties. “Mmm, Y/N. Did you plan the whole breaking in through the windows?” He asked, licking and kissing your thighs. 

“I did. We saw the two of you at the restaurant the day before, and knew if we didn’t approach it correctly, something could happen to you. A-Ahh..” you moaned as he rubbed you through your panties. 

“Mhmm..” he grazed his teeth across your thigh. 

“So I suggested we all come in through the windows at all directions so that we had him surrounded, and made sure we waited until you were seated so that he wouldn’t have a chance to try and grab you.” 

“Fuck, Y/N.” He said, standing up and pulling you to the bed. “I’m not stopping tonight until you beg me for a break.” 

Once he had you pinned though, he looked down at you as you stared up at him. “Levi?” You asked. 

“I’m just thinking that I’m thankful you were able to escape.” He said. 

You smiled. “Me too.” 

He sighed. “I just remembered that I don’t have a condom.” He dropped his forehead against your shoulder. 

“Well…” you said, “... I can’t get pregnant anyway.”

He raised his head again to look at you. “What?” 

“Before joining the Survey Corps, I was always in fights. I got hurt really badly once after a group of people jumped me for the food I was bringing home, and after examination, the doctor concluded that I wouldn’t be able to have children.” You said, embarrassment staining your face. 

Levi sensed your shame. “Plenty of brats who need a home. Adoption is always a good alternative to people who want children.” 

“You don’t think less of me?” 

“Why would I? Shit happens. I wish someone like you had adopted me when I was a child.” Levi answered seriously. 

You could feel your eyes welling with tears, so you pulled his face to yours so he wouldn’t see you cry. 

When he started to kiss you again, it was different. This time was slow and deliberate, rather than fast and aggressive. He kissed you deeply, slowly sliding his hands up and down your body. He took his shirt off and stood up to take the rest of his clothes off, and for just a moment, you drank in his naked form. He climbed back on top of you and slowly rubbed himself between your thighs, against your core. 

“Take these off. And this.” He said, snapping the band of your panties and sliding a finger under your bra strap. 

You did as he asked, and he gently spread your legs, nestling between them. He sucked on a finger and slowly pushed it in you, fingering you. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He said. 

You enjoyed the sensation until you were wet enough. He rubbed the head of his cock on your entrance before sliding in. It felt different, and better than before, which you didn’t think was possible. 

“Oh...f-fuck..” he whimpered. “You feel even better.” 

“I-it’s different…” you stuttered. 

He chuckled into your skin as he slowly pulled out again. “Remember the night you were taken? How you teased me in my office?”

“Don’t you dare.” You said, suddenly catching on.

“I told you that there would be consequences, Y/N. That was a dirty trick you pulled on me,” he said, teasing you with his tip, “making me think I was going to get to enjoy you.” 

You whimpered as he teased you. “And then I never got my release. You can only imagine how worked up I am. But don’t worry, I’m going to get what I’m due.” 

His voice was low and dangerous, making you feel slightly afraid. It excited you, not knowing what he was going to do to you. He flipped you both over so that he was on his back. He slipped his hands against your ass hard, and grabbed you hard. You suddenly realized he was much stronger than you thought. He slapped your ass again, and you let out a yelp. 

“You’re so disobedient, thinking you can be in control.” He said. “Rub yourself on my cock, but don’t you dare take it inside you until I give you permission.” 

You moaned as you obeyed. 

“Who is in charge, Y/N?”

“Y-You, Levi…” you moaned. 

He slapped your ass harder. “ _ Captain  _ Levi.” 

You looked down at him. 

“Since you insist on calling me captain, you can do it now while I fuck you.”

You moaned again as you rubbed against his hard cock. 

He spanked you again. “ _ Say it _ .” 

“You’re in charge, C-Captain Levi.” 

“Good girl.” Levi said, reaching up to caress your face. “I call the shots here.” He grabbed your waist. “Now sit on my cock.” 

You positioned yourself over it, and slid down on it, letting out the lewdest sound you’d ever made. 

He started thrusting up into you, and rubbed your clit with his thumb. “Mmm, say it again. I’m always in charge.” 

“No.” You gasped. 

He stopped rubbing you and thrusted harder into you. “ _ No _ ?” 

You slammed your hands down on either side of his head, making the mattress tremor. As you stared down into his eyes, you saw excitement flash in his eyes. “No, you are not always in charge,  _ Captain _ . Sometimes, I’m in charge, and you’ll be a good boy for me.” You said, sliding down slowly on him. 

He moaned as you slid down. “Y/N…” 

“That’s  _ Sergeant  _ Y/N, to you.” 

He smirked. “Ah yes, remind me that you’re my subordinate. It makes me hard knowing I outrank you.”

“One day I’m going to be an officer you asshole.” You said, biting his shoulder as you humped him. 

“I still outrank you,  _ Sergeant _ .” He said, grabbing you and thrusting hard into you.

You yelled in surprise and pleasure as he started to pound into you. Your breasts bounced prettily as he filled you over and over again with his cock. 

“So cute when you try to match my level of control.” He said, still fucking you fast and hard. “We have plenty of time for you to practice.”

* * *

You were exhausted to an embarrassing degree when the squad started to head home. You felt like they all knew exactly what unspeakably dirty things you’d done with the Captain, and Levi seemed to love every second of it. 

“Oi, brat, sleep on the ride home.” He gestured for you to sit behind him on the horse. As he led the squad home, you rested your head on his shoulder. 

Your hands were draped around him, and you weren’t paying attention to where your hands were resting. 

“Oh? Are you planning to assert your dominance in front of everyone?” 

You realized your hands were dangerously close to his crotch, and you jerked them away, smacking him on the arm. “Leave me alone! I’m exhausted because of you. You’re literally insatiable.” 

“I told you that you’d pay. And pay you did.” He chuckled.

It was nightfall when you’d made it home. “Oh thank God, I’m so ready to sleep in my bed.” You looked at him pointedly. “ _ By myself _ .” You got off your horse and ran to your room where you slammed the door shut and threw yourself on your bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 

“Wow, what did you  _ do _ to her, Captain? Talk her to death?” Armin asked. 

Eren, Jean, and Connie all started to laugh. Petra, Sasha, and Mikasa rolled their eyes. 

“It think it’s best we don’t ask what he d—”

“I fucked her until her legs felt like jelly.” Levi said, casually dismounting your horse and walking into the stalls. 

Armin’s face was still beet red when Levi walked back out. 

“What’s the matter with you, Arlert?” He asked. 

“Armin’s rather unversed in sexual acts.” Mikasa said. 

“Biggest virgin to ever virgin in the history of virginity.” Eren shrugged. 

“I’m pretty sure if you spend too much time with him you revert back to a virgin.” Jean laughed. 

“Guys, don’t make fun of me!” Armin said, dismounting his horse and walking past Levi, leading his own horse. 

“Poor Armin.” Petra said. “I’m gonna go check on him.” She said, following the blonde man. 

Sasha’s stomach growled. “Well, I’m gonna go eat. Bye.” 

Connie followed her. “Hey, wait up!” 

Jean sighed. “I think I need to get a beer.” He said, turning his horse back in the direction of the pub. 

Eren and Mikasa looked at each other before looking away, both of them smiling. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re mister anti virgin there, Yeager.” Levi said, shaking his head as he walked by. 

Mikasa laughed to herself while Eren stuttered trying to think of a comeback. 

Levi made his way back to your room, and when he opened the door, you were fast asleep in bed. He quietly walked over and began to undo your harness and maneuver gear belt. “Idiot, I thought you weren’t a fan of sleeping in these?” He said softly. You stretched in your sleep, completely unaware of his presence in your room. 

Eventually, he was able to get your gear off and cover you with your blanket. “There, brat.” He said. 

You groaned in your sleep, and turned over, now facing him. Levi couldn’t help but observe the way your hair fell softly around your face. How pretty your long eyelashes were, and how rosy your cheeks were. He started to consider Kenny’s words. 

“Maybe I do love you.” 

He heard someone clear their throat, and he turned to see Hange. “Hange if you tell anyone, including her, that I said that, you will die.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Very scary. Now, is she okay?” 

“She’s fine, just exhausted, but that’s my fault.” 

Hange rolled her eyes. “Levi, you can’t just wear her out completely like that. What if we need her on a mission but she’s busy recovering from the pounding you gave her?” 

Levi made a disgusted face. “Oh  _ please  _ don’t say that.” 

Hange laughed. “Just go easy on her, Captain.” 

“Yes, Section Commander.” Levi answered, looking back at you. He brushed your hair away from your face and continued to observe you.

* * *

You stretched and swung your legs over the side of your bed as you woke up. When you finally opened your eyes, you jumped. “Levi!?” 

He sat in a chair across from you with a book in his hand. “What?” 

“What the hell are you doing? Why are you sitting there? And where did that chair come from!?” 

He looked over at you. “Well, I’m reading a book, no one can take you away if I’m here, and this is one of the chairs from the sitting room.” 

You sighed. “You don’t need to monitor me while I sleep. The entire squad sleeps here— there’s no way anyone would be that stupid.” You stood up and stretched your arms. 

“You don’t like me being in your room?” He asked, his face suddenly looking sad. 

“I— no that’s not it! I like having you in here.” You said, taking a step toward him. 

He smirked. “Good, I’ll stay in here during the night then.” He said, standing up to walk out to the kitchen. 

You were left standing there realizing that he’d tricked you. 

He stopped in the doorway of your room, and looked over his shoulder at you. “Y/N…”

“Huh?” You asked. 

“Take the day off. I’m sure you’re exhausted.” 

“Oh, um… thank you, Cap— I mean, Levi.” You said. 

“It’s my day off as well, so if you need anything, I’m happy to help.” Levi said before walking off. 

_ Well that was a little awkward _ . You thought to yourself. You shrugged and put your nightgown on before wandering into the kitchen. 

“Good morning, everyone!” You said cheerfully. “Let me make breakfast for you all.” 

“Hell yeah!” Eren cheered. 

“I’ll help.” Levi said, putting his book down and walking over to the counters.

The other squad members whispered to each other. 

“Uh… does no one else think that’s weird?” Eren leaned in. 

“I think it’s nice.” Armin said. 

“Exactly. What the hell is wrong with the Captain? Nice isn’t in his vocabulary.” Petra said. 

“Maybe he’s trying to scare us?” Jean suggested. 

“You idiot, what would that accomplish? Obviously he’s just worried about Y/N.” Connie said. 

“Personally, I think he’s just acting weird because he’s hungry. Or tired.” Sasha said, her stomach growling as she yawned loudly. 

“That’s just you.” Mikasa laughed. 

Levi stood next to you. “What are you planning to make?” 

You looked over at him. “I was thinking of taking this bread and cutting it and spreading jam on two slices for everyone and making some oatmeal with whatever fruits they wanted in each of theirs.” 

“I’ll make the oatmeal.” Levi said, walking over to start. 

You raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t long before you’d made breakfast for everyone, and you pressed a hand to your stomach as it growled loudly. You hadn’t eaten properly since the entire ordeal, and you were starving. Levi walked over to you and held out a piece of bread with jam up to your lips. You took a big bite, sighing at the sweet taste of the jam. 

“Buying that jam was a good idea.” You said, taking another bite of the bread. 

The squad watched the two of you, perplexed. 

Levi continued to feed you until you finished the bread. He pushed the last bite into your mouth and his index finger tapped your lips as you closed them. You were too focused on having cured your hunger to notice, however, the squad couldn’t believe it as Levi swiped a bit of jam off your lips and licked his finger. 

He finally glared at them. “Would any of you care to explain why you’ve been staring this entire time?” 

They all bowed their heads and finished their food. 

“That’s what I thought.” He said, turning back to you. “Are you tired?” 

You shook your head. “I slept really well last night. Better than usual, but I guess it’s because I was so tired to begin with.” You said. “I think I’m going to get dressed and head into town for a bit, just go for a walk.” 

“I’ll join you.” Levi said. 

You raised your eyebrows in surprise. “Okay, but um… change out of your uniform.” 

“What’s wrong with my uniform?” He frowned. 

“Well I‘m not going in uniform.” You said. “It’d be a little weird to see you just walking around with what looks like a civilian.” 

“Fine.” He sighed. “The rest of you… I want this place cleaned today. When you’re done cleaning, go have one of your campfires or whatever.” He said. 

“Captain Levi, are you in a good m—!” 

Eren slapped a hand over Armin’s mouth. “Thank you Captain, we sure will.” They all ran out of the room, Eren still had his hand over Armin’s mouth. 

You were picking up the dishes when you felt his arms snake around you from behind and he rested his heck in the crook of your neck. 

“Levi, are you feeling okay?” You asked. 

“I’m fine, why?” 

“You’re just being… really affectionate and...nice.” 

“Should I stop?” 

“No, I mean, I don’t mind.” 

“Good.” He said, hugging you tighter. 

Once you’d cleaned up the kitchen, and Levi had complained about you not cleaning it  _ perfectly _ , you went to get dressed. You wore a floral yellow sundress and sandals. You checked your appearance in your mirror, and once you were satisfied, you walked into the sitting room where you found Levi standing with his hands in his pockets. He looked over at you, wearing a white shirt and black pants. 

_ Even now, he looks so dressed up. It’s not fair that I have to work so hard to look decent.  _ You thought to yourself. 

“Oi, do you  _ have _ to always be drawing attention to yourself?” He frowned. 

“If you’re worried about seeing people look at me, I suggest you stay home.” You said, walking past him. 

He snatched your wrist and pulled you close. “Just… ignore any assholes who try to flirt with you.” 

“Yes, Captain.” You said, leaving him red faced as you two walked outside. 

After a while, you’d made it into town, and right away men started whistling at you, and women started trying to get Levi’s attention. Levi had a sour expression on his face, though, which quickly discouraged (and disturbed) the women. 

You smiled and greeted people as they walked by. 

As you went to wave at a man who worked at the jewelry shop, you felt Levi’s hand grab yours. You looked over at him, but he avoided your gaze, continuing to look forward. 

The two of you held hands until you eventually made it back to the house. You sat down in the sitting room and sighed. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Levi asked. 

You looked at him. “Yeah, I guess maybe I'm more physically exhausted than I thought. My feet are still pretty sore from running barefoot in the woods.” 

Levi left the room without saying another word, but soon returned with a bowl of water and a washcloth, sitting on a stool he’d dragged in front of you.

“What are y—?” 

He took your shoes off and placed your feet on his knees. He started to wipe them with the washcloth, pressing his thumbs into the bottom of your feet. “This will probably help.” 

“Levi, what are you—?”

“Just.” He looked up at you, cutting you off. “Just let me, okay?” 

He continued to massage your feet until he seemed satisfied by the expression on your face. “There. I do have some paperwork to look through, so I’ll be in my office.” 

“Isn’t today your day off?” You asked. 

“Why put off work when it’ll just mean more to deal with tomorrow?” He shrugged, walking to his office. 

You sat for a while, starting to get bored. You bit your lip and got up, tiptoeing to his office. You peeked in and saw him working. He looked so… normal. It was almost like being a new cadet again. 

_ You walked through the house deemed as Squad Levi’s headquarters in awe. It was a large home with a full library and plenty of rooms to explore. As you walked through, you noticed a door ajar. You walked over and peeked through, making sure you weren’t seen. As you looked in, you saw the Captain everyone had told you about sitting at his desk, sorting through stacks of paperwork.  _

_ He was handsome to say the least, and watching him do something other than glare at you during your daily tasks was nice. He looked somewhat at peace, with his mind only seeming to have the paperwork at the forefront.  _

_ “Cadet L/N, how long are you going to stand there and stare at me?” He asked, startling you and thoroughly embarrassing you.  _

_ How had he known? He never even looked up and you were sure you were out of sight! _

_ “S-sorry sir. I’m just trying to get used to the house and I saw you in here and was curious.” You said, stepping into view.  _

_ “Well, I have a lot of work to do here. I don’t have time to babysit. If you’re that curious, have a seat, but be quiet.” He said, still not looking at you.  _

_ You sat down in front of his desk, and never said a word.  _

“Sergeant L/N, are we doing this again?” Levi asked, snapping you back to reality. 

You walked into his office. “Why am I suddenly Sergeant L/N?” You asked. 

“I called your name twice and you didn’t answer me.” He said, still writing something down. “What’s with you and staring at me while I work?” 

You shrugged. “I suppose I just had a bit of nostalgia, and maybe a realization.” 

He stopped writing and looked up at you. “What kind of realization?” 

“The day you let me just sit in your office was probably the day I started to have a crush on you.” You smiled. 

“Crush. I hate that word.” 

“What?”

He smirked condescendingly. “It’s immature.” 

You frowned. “I don’t remember asking for your opinion of the language I use.” 

He laughed. “Well, like that day, I do have work to do.” 

“Okay.” You said, walking over and straddling him. 

“Y/N I meant it—!”

“I know.” You said, leaning forward and wrapping your arms around him as you sat in his lap. “I just wanted to be close.” You closed your eyes and fell asleep there as he worked. 

Levi felt his heart start to throb at the way you cuddled him. Kenny was right, he was not just fond of you. He’d fallen in love. 


	12. Don’t Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot to happen in one chapter wowie... and the drama isn’t even at its peak yet PHEW

When you woke a few hours later, you were still in his lap. You sat upright and yawned. “Oh wow, how long did I sleep?” 

You didn’t hear an answer and you focused on his face. He was asleep, his face peaceful and unburdened with worry. Unbeknownst to you, he’d been so comfortable in your embrace that he’d fallen asleep. You smiled at him before trying to stand up without disturbing him. 

His hands gripped your dress. “Don’t leave.” He said, his eyes still closed. 

“I thought you were asleep.” 

“I was, but I’m trained to always be on alert. And I'm not a very heavy sleeper.” He opened his eyes and looked up at you. 

“Why don't you ever sleep in a bed? Have you ever even slept in your room?” 

“I rarely get any sleep, so I don’t bother with a bed or sleepwear. I just nap in my office chair. I’ve used my bedroom when I’ve fallen ill. But that’s it.” He said, sliding his hands up and down your thighs, sliding them under your dress. 

“Well I demand that you rest in a bed instead of your chair. Even if it’s only for a short while.” You said. 

“I will if you share the bed with me.” He said, closing his eyes again and resting his forehead against your shoulder. 

“Levi, my bed isn’t very big— wouldn’t you be comfortable in your own bed? The point is to sleep, not have sex.” 

He laughed and stood up, still holding you. “I guess no one showed you.” He carried you to his bedroom. 

When he opened the door, your jaw dropped. There was a large bed with pristine sheets, and a dresser on the opposite side of the room. “I meant you’d share  _ my  _ bed.” 

“I could kill you right now. You’ve had this giant bed and you don’t even use it!?” 

“We can put it to good use, Y/N.” He said, kissing your shoulder. 

“It’s for sleeping.” You said. 

“It has other functions.” Levi quipped. “Anyway… I’ll agree to sleep in my room if you share it with me.” 

“I can sleep in here if you want.” 

“I want you to put your things in here.” Levi said, his cheeks turning pink. 

“...you’re asking me to move in with you.” You said. 

“I’m telling you to move in with me.” 

You laughed. “Well you are the Captain.” 

“Don’t tell the others. I’ll enjoy them not being able to figure out where we are.” Levi chuckled before carrying you to the bed and setting you down, quickly jumping you.

* * *

“So, that’s what happened.” Erwin said. 

“Is Sergeant L/N alright?” Pixis asked. 

“She is. She’s the one who carried out the plan to have Kenneth Ackerman placed under arrest.” Erwin answered. “She’s a fine addition to the 104th.” 

Darius adjusted his glasses. “Wait, the person kidnapped is the one who carried out the mission to save Captain Ackerman’s life?” 

Erwin nodded. “Yes sir.” 

“Commander Smith, I would very much like to meet this Sergeant L/N. She sounds like a very talented and driven individual.” 

“Sir, I have the understanding she strives to be an officer.” Erwin said. “I thought her actions were deserving of a serious promotion, and though it would be a leap, I’d like to make her a first Lieutenant. Section Commander Zoë is often busy with her studies of Titans and their behavior, and with the promotion, Sergeant L/N would be able to issue orders and lead missions should Captain Ackerman ever be out of commission.” 

Darius scratched the scruff on his face. “You know, Commander. I believe that would be an appropriate way to show recognition for the bravery she showed.” 

Erwin smiled and nodded. “I’ll send for her.” 

Darius raised his hand. “No, I think I’d like to see her in her element. Run some training exercises so I can see her in action.” 

Erwin nodded. “Yes sir.” 

* * *

“Y/N, wake up.” Levi shook you awake. 

“Hmm? Ugh, Levi it’s so early.” You mumbled. 

“Commander in Chief Zackly is here today. Get out of bed and get into uniform.” He said seriously. 

You leapt out of bed. “Yes, Captain!” You said, running to your dresser and grabbing your clothes. 

Levi left the room as you changed, and when you finally made it to the training yard, you saluted. 

“Sergeant L/N of the 104th, member of Squad Ackerman.” You introduced yourself. “I apologize for my tardiness, sir.” 

“At ease, Sergeant.” Zackly said with a smile. “You’ve had one hell of a week. I understand.” 

You held your hands behind your back as you listened. 

“I understand you were recently kidnapped, escaped, and managed to lead the squad to have the man who orchestrated it all to be arrested. Is that correct?” 

“Yes sir, that is correct.” You nodded. 

“Does everyone in this room swear that to be the truth?” He asked your squad mates who stood with you. 

“On our lives, sir.” Eren said. 

Commander Zackly nodded. “I’d like to watch you run training, Squad Ackerman.” 

“Yes sir!” You all yelled. 

You put on your ODM gear and began running drills through the abandoned buildings used to practice technique. You expertly maneuvered through the smallest spaces, and never misstepped. 

You then demonstrated hand to hand combat, and each commander stood with your captain and watched you fight. 

“She’s our strongest fighter.” Commander Erwin said. 

“Would you like a demonstration, Commanders Pixis, Dok, and Zackly?” Levi asked. “She’s holding back right now.” 

Your eyes widened as you fought with Eren.

“I’d love to see her fight her hardest!” Pixis clapped his hands together. 

The other commanders agreed and Levi called Eren away. Levi smirked at you as he rolled up his sleeves. 

“C-Captain—!” Levi cut you off by taking a swing which you blocked by instinct. You deflected his fist and punched him in the stomach. You weren’t surprised with how it barely budged. The man was made of, like, cement or something. 

“Come on, Sergeant.” Levi said, sweeping his leg and hitting the back of your knees, forcing you to drop down on them. 

He was toying with you, and that just wouldn’t do.

“Yes, Captain Ackerman.” You said, somersaulting between his legs and kicking the back of his knees. You sprung back to your feet and grabbed his arm, chicken winging him. 

As Levi felt you apply slight pressure, just enough to be uncomfortable, he smirked to himself. He elbowed to space above your knee and grabbed you by the throat, as you let go of his arm. He pinned you to the ground as he applied pressure to the sides of your neck. 

You wrapped one leg around his arm, and used the other to push his face away, and once he let go, you shoved him back onto his ass. You jumped up and got back in a fighting stance. 

“Alright.” Commander Zackly said. 

You and Levi both stood and dusted yourselves off. 

“Squad Ackerman, please gather around.” He said. 

They all fell back into formation and stood at attention as Zackly called you over to him. 

“You’ve certainly turned out to be far more than I even expected, and Commander Erwin talked you up tremendously.” Zackly said. “I think all three Commanders agree with me when I say you deserve a promotion.” 

You had to force yourself not to squeal in excitement. 

“I’d like to offer my congratulations, First Lieutenant L/N.” He reached a hand out. 

Your jaw dropped as you took his hand. “S-Sir that’s an officer rank… I’m enlisted.” 

Commander Zackly laughed deeply. “I’m well aware of how the ranks work, Lieutenant. You’ve earned the title of an officer.” 

You shook his hand excitedly. “Thank you, sir.” 

“You’re quite welcome. I have to head back to the capitol but I do wish you well.” With that, Commanders Zackly, Pixis, Dok, and Smith all walked away, leaving you being squished in a hug from all of your fellow squad members. 

“I’ll be back, I need to speak with the Commanders privately.” Levi said, walking away. 

The squad members all acknowledged what he said before immediately turning to you. 

“So, what do you think he’s going to talk to them about?” Petra asked. 

“To be completely honest, he’s probably gonna ask to have her promotion revoked.” Connie said, crossing his arms. 

“What? Why would he do that?” Eren asked. 

“Well if Y/N is an officer now, she could be transferred if another squad needs one. Like, if the squad’s Captain dies or something. Especially since she’s so good at her job.” Connie said. 

“Ah guys I'm not going to be transferred.” You said, waving your hand. 

“I… wouldn’t be so sure about that…” Sasha said, pointing. 

You all looked at Levi speaking with the Commanders. He seemed visibly angry, throwing his arms up in the air. His face turned red as he yelled. 

“I hope I don’t get transferred… I won’t be able to see you guys every day.” You said. 

Levi started walking angrily in your direction, and the rest of the squad scattered to avoid his rage. He grabbed your wrist and dragged you back over to the Commanders. “Now, ask again.” Levi said, affirmation saturating his voice. 

Commander Zackly looked at you. “Do you feel that your relationship with your Captain would ever become a distraction in doing your job?” 

You looked at Levi and looked back at the Commander. “It could.” You said. 

“Y/N!” Levi yelled. 

You held up your hand. “Captain, would you please let me speak?” 

Levi clamped his mouth shut, still angry. 

“But I think I speak for everyone standing here when I say that Captain Ackerman is a man who knows when to set aside personal feelings. So, should I ever be in a position where he had to choose between me, or doing his job, I have no doubt in my mind that he would do his job. Each of us on the squads have a responsibility first and foremost to ensure our own safety. If I fail in keeping myself safe, or vice versa, we’ve all been trained that sometimes you have to let people go for the benefit of humanity.” You said. 

Commander Zackly continued to listen.

“I’m more emotional of a person than Captain Ackerman is, but I certainly take my job seriously. If you feel the need to transfer me in order to ensure that no one has to fear that our relationship would be a detriment to our jobs, then so be it.” You said. 

The commander nodded. “I don’t think there’s any need for a transfer.” 

“Commander Zackly, are you serious?” Commander Dok finally spoke. 

“Watch yourself, Dok.” Levi said, stepping forward and pointing at him threateningly. 

“Captain!” You yelled, grabbing his arm and pushing him back. 

“Look at how emotional he is at the idea of being in a different squad than she is!” Dok yelled. “How can we possibly believe that she wouldn’t distract our finest soldier?” 

Levi pushed you to the side and punched Dok in the face, breaking his nose. “Throw me in prison. But you are  _ not _ going to rip her away from her squad or from me.” 

“Oh my god, Levi!” You yelled. 

He finally stopped yelling when you yelled his name. 

“Commander, I feel incredibly responsible for this… maybe I should transfer.” You glared at Levi. 

“No! I just got you back!” Levi grabbed your arms tightly. There were angry tears in his eyes.

“Alright, listen. There will be transfers, but they will be temporary when another squad needs a leader. Lieutenant Y/N will step in and lead squads on an as needed basis, but as far as I’m concerned, there’s no reason to take her out of her squad.” Commander Zackly said.

Levi nodded. “Thank you, sir.” 

“Of course, Captain.” 

The commanders got on their horses and left, and before you could say anything to Levi, he stormed off. You had to run to keep up with him. “Levi!”

He ignored you and went straight to his office, slamming the door shut behind him. You stood on the other side of the door. “Levi.” 

“Not now, Lieutenant.” He said. 

“Oh, I’m Lieutenant now?” You said, crossing your arms. 

“Of course. Go be a Lieutenant.” He yelled through the door. 

Your temper had reached its boiling point, and you kicked his door down. You stared at you in disbelief. 

“ _ Go be a Lieutenant? _ ” You yelled. “All I did was try to keep you from getting reprimanded after punching a commander in the face! Of course I don’t want to be separated from you,  _ or _ the squad, but I can’t be selfish either! We have jobs to do, and apparently part of mine is keeping you out of trouble!” 

“If you feel so burdened by the whole thing, why don’t you just transfer? Then when I lose my temper you don’t have to  _ deal with it. _ Maybe a transfer and space between us is what everyone needs.” He yelled back. 

You felt the tears running down your face. 

“Now isn’t the time to be crying, Lieutenant.” Levi said. 

You turned to walk away, but he stopped you. 

“ _ Lieutenant. I am your superior.  _ You will request permission to leave this room.” 

You turned around, unable to believe how cold he was being. “Permission to  _ leave _ , sir.” 

“Granted.” 

You saluted and spun in your heel before walking out and heading straight for his bedroom. You gathered your things and took them back to your room, slamming the door shut and locking it. You cried heavily, unable to believe he would even encourage you to transfer. If that’s what he wanted, so be it. 

You waited until everyone had gone to sleep before you slid your window open and quietly climbed out, carrying a bag with extra uniforms. You crept over three windows to see that the light in his office was on, and he was asleep in his chair. Your heart ached even more that he hadn’t gone to speak with you, but instead decided to sleep in his office. You wondered if he’d even noticed that you’d taken your things back to your room. 

You hurried to your horse and got on, taking off into the night toward Commander Erwin’s office.

You walked in, and he was still sitting at his desk. He looked up at you. “Lieutenant, what are you doing here?” 

“I’d like to request a temporary transfer, sir.” 

Erwin nodded. “He’s still upset, is he? You can speak freely.” 

“He’s being belligerent. To the degree that he told me maybe I should transfer. Maybe it would be what everyone needed.” 

“I can understand why that would be upsetting, but Y/N, try to understand. Levi has never had intimate feelings for anyone since I’ve known him, and I’ve known him for a very long time.” Erwin said. 

“Be that as it may, I have been extremely hurt by what he said, and he needs to understand that saying things like that are detrimental to someone you’re intimate with.” You said. “Please allow me a temporary transfer.” 

Erwin sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “There is a squad who needs a leader, at the moment. Section Commander Miche Zacharius recently lost Captain Nanaba on a mission. He’ll be needing a squad leader until he recovers from the loss— she was a dear friend to him.” 

“I’ll take it. How long will the transfer be?” You asked. 

“Three weeks.” Erwin said. 

“When should I leave?” 

Erwin pursed his lips. “You’ll need to leave tomorrow morning. I’ll get the paperwork done tonight and submitted before I go home.” 

“Thank you, Commander.” 

“Please promise to mend things with Levi, Lieutenant. Even if it’s after you return.” Erwin said. 

“I’ll certainly try.” You said before heading for the door. “Thank you for seeing me.” 

“Goodnight, Lieutenant. I’ll send a team to pick you up.”

* * *

You woke up bright and early and got dressed before the rest of your squad. You grabbed your bag and walked out of your room. You made your way down the hall past the sitting room, and Levi saw you walk by his office. He jumped out of his chair and caught up to you. “Y/N I—… what are you doing?” 

“Excuse me, Captain. I have orders.” You said, stepping past him. 

“What? What orders?” Levi asked, following you. 

“You suggested that a transfer would be good for everyone. I requested one, and was given one.” You said, continuing to walk purposefully toward the door. 

“Y/N, this isn’t funny. Please stop.” He grabbed your arm. 

You stopped right in front of the front door before pulling your arm out of his grasp. “I have to leave now, Captain. My transfer is for the next three weeks.” 

“What?” Levi said. “No, Y/N please. You don’t need to go, I was just angry and—!”

You glared at him. “I  _ am _ angry.” You turned your head and walked out, heading to the team waiting for you outside. You saluted and gave them your belongings before heading to the stall where your horse was. 

Levi followed you out there, cornering you in the cover of the stalls. “Y/N.” 

“Yes, Captain Ackerman?” You asked. 

“Levi.” He whispered, his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at you. 

“You made it very clear. You’re my superior, and I will address you as such.” You said, trying not to let the tears in your eyes spill over. “I will give you the space you wanted.” 

You got your horse ready and guided her outside before mounting her and looking at Levi one last time. “I will return in three weeks, Captain Ackerman.” 

“I’ll be waiting, Lieutenant L/N.” Levi said, watching as you rode away. When you were out of sight, he trudged back inside the house and made his way to your bedroom. When he realized your things had been taken out, he walked to your bedroom and threw himself into your bed. The pillow still smelled like you, and he buried his face in it. 

Eren and Armin laughed together at the breakfast table. Mikasa quietly watched them as she drank a cup of tea.

“Hey, should we go wake up Y/N?” Petra asked. 

“Yeah I think she’s probably still upset about fighting with the Captain, but maybe we can cheer her up.” Sasha smiled. 

“She’s not here.” Levi announced, walking into the room. 

“When will she be back?” Connie asked. 

“Three weeks. She has accepted a temporary transfer.” Levi said coldly, preparing tea for himself. 

Mikasa started to cough and Armin stood up in surprise. “What?” He asked. 

“I’m not surprised she left.” Jean said, setting his cup down hard. 

Levi looked over at him. “And why is that, Private?” 

“You told her that it would be better if she transferred. I heard it yesterday when I came inside the house. I was walking to my room, and heard you say that to her, and then you refused to let her leave the room until she addressed you as her Captain.” Jean stood up. “I don’t care what punishment I get, but you pushed her away. She might decide to permanently transfer now if this temporary one goes well. You saw how much the brass loved her.” 

Everyone was quiet as they looked at Levi. “It’s her choice whether she decides to come back or not.” Levi finally said.

* * *

As you arrived at the new headquarters, you realized that although each squad was given a nice place to live, your elite squad was favored. You hoped the squad members would get along well with you as you dismounted your horse. 

“Lieutenant L/N?” A man walked over to you with a smile. He saluted you, and you saluted in response. 

“My name is Gelgar.” He reached out his hand to shake yours. 

“Hello, Gelgar. Lieutenant Y/N is fine, or just Y/N. My last name feels overly formal.” You smiled, shaking his hand. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” He grinned. “Well, let’s get you introduced to everyone. Our section commander, just a forewarning, is a bit of a grouch but he’ll warm up to you in no time.” 

You nodded. “Believe me, I’m no stranger to grouchy people.” You walked into the house and were greeted by the other members. 

A tall, handsome man stepped forward, saluting you. “Private Tomas.” 

You saluted him back. “Lieutenant Y/N L/N. As I told Gelgar, though, Lieutenant Y/N, or just Y/N is fine.” 

You greeted the other three squad members. “Your squad is rather small.” 

“Actually, the elite squad is just big. Most other squads are the same size as this one.” 

You turned and saw Section Commander Miche. “Hello, Lieutenant.” 

“Hello, Section Commander. My condolences.” 

“Thank you. Nanaba was a fine soldier.” Miche said. 

“I’d heard of her talent, and I have no doubt she’ll be sorely missed by everyone.” You said politely. “Have you guys eaten yet?” 

“No, we usually just head to the pub.” Henning said. 

You shook your head. “Your pay isn’t very much— you should save it. I’ll make a quick list and head into town to grab a few things.” You said. 

“For what?” Miche looked at you. 

“To make breakfast for you all. You can’t go all day without eating properly.” You said. “May I put my things in my quarters before I leave though?” 

“You’re asking permission?” Miche laughed. 

“I suppose I’m not used to being an officer.” You laughed. 

“I’ll show you to your quarters.” Miche said, walking down the hall. “This one should be to your liking, Lieutenant.” It was a pleasantly furnished room with white curtains and a vase with flowers on the dresser. 

“Thank you, Section Commander.” You said with a smile. 

“Please, call me Miche.” 

“Alright, Miche.” You said, setting your things down in your new room and walking back out. You scribbled a list down and ran back outside to head into town. 

Once you returned, you brought the food in, and told the squad you’d return after changing. When you reappeared, you wore a casual green sundress and were barefoot. You walked over and began preparing breakfast as the other members, including Miche, all stared at you dumbfounded. 

You placed the food out for them, and they continued to stare. 

“Something wrong? Do you not like oatmeal?” You asked. 

“You’re not wearing your uniform…” Gelgar said nervously. 

“Well I’m not expected on duty today, right?” You asked. 

Tomas’ face was bright pink as he looked at you. 

“Well I think you look beautiful.” Lynne said. “Thank you for breakfast.” 

You smiled warmly. “Eat up!” You began cleaning the kitchen as they ate, and hummed softly to yourself as you worked. 

“Thank you for breakfast,Y/N.” Miche said as he walked in. “It was delicious.” 

“Ah, you’re welcome. We usually have all of our meals together in Squad Levi’s headquarters, so I thought maybe it might be good for this squad, too. Especially since you’re in a time of grieving.” You said, taking his bowl from him and washing it. 

“Ah, I’m sure the rest of the squad would agree with me in that this is a welcome gesture.” He said. 

“We all have to cling to the ones we can. Squad Miche is a family, right?” 

“It is.” 

“Good. So is squad Levi.” You said, trying not to think about how much you missed them already— including and especially Levi.

* * *

You and Miche were heading into town for more food to cook for supper that night when you tripped and fell on the ground. Miche quickly helped you up, accidentally pulling you hard enough that you ran into him. 

“Ah, sorry.” Miche said. 

“No problem! Thanks for helping me up.” You smiled up at him. 

“Captain Ackerman.” Miche said, his mood suddenly different. He looked at Levi condescendingly.

You turned to see him looking at the two of you. 

“Captain, he was just helping me up.” You tried to explain. 

“Section Commander Dickhead.” Levi said. “I’d appreciate it if you kept your hands off of Y/N.” 

“What's it to you if I touch her?” He asked. 

“The Captain and I are in a relationship.” You said. “We’re also currently not really on speaking terms.” 

“That explains the sudden transfer.” Miche said. “Levi is known by everyone to have a temper.” 

“He isn’t bad to me, we just had a heated disagreement. I took the transfer so both of us could settle down.” You explained. 

Levi walked over to you, grabbing you by the chin, and kissed you in front of Miche. “We may not be speaking, but I wouldn’t want you to think you have a chance.” 

“Miche, I’m so sorry. Please give me a moment.” You said. 

You grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him away. “Captain, what the hell are you doing? Do you really think I’m going to cheat on you while I’m away?” 

“It’s not you I’m worried about— and would you quit calling me that? We’re dating. You should be using my first name, not that asshole’s.” 

“Captain Ackerman, you are the one who wanted me to address you as my superior.” 

“Y/N, I spoke in anger. And I was wrong. I don’t want you to leave me.” 

“I’m not going to leave you, idiot. But right now, I’m to help Squad Miche heal from their recent loss and train them so they’re ready when their recruits come in.” You said seriously. 

“I only hate Miche because he kicked my ass when he and Erwin forced me to join the Survey Corps.” He said. “I may be considered humanity’s strongest soldier, but Miche holds my last name against me.” 

“Who gives a fuck what he thinks?” You said. 

“That’s a good point. But I still want you to kiss me in front of him. I want him to know you’re mine.” Levi said. 

You rolled your eyes and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. “Now please, control yourself.” You walked back over to Miche and walked away with him, leaving Levi by himself, burning for your touch.

* * *

Two weeks went by, and you’d not only become good friends with the members of Sqaud Miche, but you’d become comfortable with them. You all decided to head out into town to the pub and have drinks after a long day of combat training that you led.

You all showed up in casual clothing, and as you walked into the pub, you heard your name. 

You turned and saw the members of Squad Levi all sitting at a table together. They waved you over and you encouraged Squad Miche to join you. 

“Y/N! We miss you.” Connie said. 

“Yeah, you’re gonna come back right?” Petra asked. 

You laughed. “Of course I am. Squad Miche is a strong tight knit squad with promising new recruits coming soon. Then I’ll be needed back in my own squad.” 

Eren sighed in relief. “Well that makes me feel better.” 

Miche put his arm around you and gave you a friendly hug. “You’ve really done a great job bringing our squad closer to each other, and we’ll definitely be sad to see you go.” 

“Y/N…?”

You turned and saw Levi. “Captain Ackerman.” You said softly. 

He saw the arm around you, and looked at Miche, frowning.

“Ackerman.” Miche said. 

“Asshole.” Levi answered, grabbing your hand and pulling you to him. “Let’s get some air, baby.” 

He pulled you with him, and your cheeks turned red. “What did you just call me?” 

He looked back at you once you were out of earshot of the others, and his cheeks were redder than yours. “You heard me.” 

You were suddenly the one dragging him out the door and as soon as you were in the darkness of the side of the building, you were on him. “I’m still…” you kissed him, slipping your tongue between his lips, “mad at you.” 

“Okay..” he panted between kisses. “Maybe I can…” he sucked on your bottom lip, “make it up to you somehow…” he slid his hands up your dress. 

“First promise me you’ll never do that to me again.” You said, unbuttoning his shirt so you could kiss his chest. 

“Mmm… I promise, Y/N. I promise that I won’t ever force rank on you in the heat of arguments, and that I’ll never suggest that you being away would benefit anyone. I’ve been losing my mind without you at the house.” He said, caressing your face before kissing you again, swirling his hot tongue around yours. 

“Now, tell me how you feel about me.” You said, looking him in the eye.

He blushed, suddenly becoming quiet. “You know how I feel, Y/N. You know what it meant when I lost my temper at the idea of you being taken away from me.” 

You put your hands on your hips. “Levi.”  _ Why is telling me he likes me so difficult? _

He leaned back on the wall that you’d pinned him to, taking a deep breath, seeming to weigh his options. Finally, he looked you in the eye. “Y/N, I don't just love you. I am  _ in  _ love with you. I am actively falling more in love with you with every touch, and smile, and moment with you. As far as I’m concerned, you are the one. I will never want anyone else. I will never be the same. I want you forever.” 

Your eyes filled with tears as you listened. “Levi… I didn’t know you were in love with me.” 

His face burned redder, and he only responded by pressing his mouth to yours in a rough kiss. 

“I want you to be my wife.”

Your eyes widened and you smiled. “Me too. I want to be your wife.” 

“Would you take me in this moment and promise to be with me forever?” He asked. 

“Yes.” You whispered. 

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. “If youreally feel that way, put this on your finger. If not, let me know now.” 

You looked at him tearfully before taking the ring and sliding it onto your finger. “I love you.” 

He cried with you. “We’ll do it right, but as far as I am concerned, you’re my wife now.” 

You sobbed happy tears. “I’ve never been given a more important title in my life.” 

Levi kissed you again. 


	13. A Private Mission

Walking back into the pub, you struggled to get your mind off of the fact that you were now wearing a ring with Levi’s name on it, and that you were struggling to walk because of what Levi had done to you. 

_ “Now, Lieutenant L/N, pull up your dress, I want you right here and now.” Levi said breathlessly as he kissed your neck and shoulders.  _

_ “Yes, Captain Ackerman.” You gasped, lifting up your dress. A shiver went up your spine as he moved your panties to the side and slid himself into you, holding one of your legs up. As soon as he was inside of you, you both moaned. He grabbed your other leg so that he was holding up against him, and he pressed your back against the wall and he thrusted into you.  _

_ “God, I’ve missed you strangling my cock.” He moaned.  _

_ You pressed your mouth to his in a heated kiss. As he thrusted, the back of your head bumped into the wall and you hoped no one on the other side could hear you. You giggled at the thought that someone might hear the knocking and wonder what it was. “Levi, not so hard, someone is going to hear us!” You laughed.  _

_ He thrusted harder, and bit down on your shoulder to keep himself from moaning too loudly. It may be loud in the pub, but if anyone stepped outside, they’d definitely hear what you two were doing, and you’d likely get caught. “No one is going to care; they’re all drunk in there. As long as you’re quiet, no one will hear us.” _

_ “Levi…” You moaned. _

_ “Sshhhh.” He started going faster and harder. “We can’t be too long either, but I needed to feel you and I needed to really make sure you were mine.”  _

_ You stayed as quiet as you could until you could feel yourself reaching the edge. “Levi I’m about to—!” _

_ “Me too.” He said, kissing you as you both climaxed together. He slowly lowered you so your feet were on the ground again, and he kissed you softly as he tucked himself back into his pants.  _

“Y/N?” Tomas asked. 

You blinked, realizing you were back at the table with everyone. Your cheeks were flushed. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Miche asked you.

“I’m fine, sorry. I was just thinking.” You said, smiling. 

“What were you thinking about so deeply?” Eren asked. 

“Yeah, you seemed really distracted. You okay?” Jean spoke up.

“Yes, Lieutenant, what were you thinking so deeply about?” Levi teased you, sliding his hand over your ass. No one seemed to notice what he was doing and you subtly elbowed him in the stomach. 

“You know me, I love to shop. I was thinking about the dress shop and the new dresses they have on display. I think It would be nice if all the girls from Squad Levi joined me and Lynne to go check them out. Every woman should have pretty things in her wardrobe, even when the fate of humanity is in danger.” You laughed. 

They all laughed along with you, and soon the girls all talked excitedly together about dress shopping. As you talked with them, the men made their way over to the bar. 

“Okay, is it just me, or is Tomas checking out Y/N?” Petra asked. 

“What?” You laughed. “Absolutely not. We’ve shared maybe a grand total of five words.”

Lynne shrugged. “Just because he doesn’t speak much doesn’t mean he doesn’t have eyes.” 

“Lynne, you’re really sweet, but I really don’t think he has that kind of interest in me, and besides, I’m more than spoken for.” You fiddled with the ring on your finger under the table. 

“I thought you and Captain Levi were over.” Sasha said. “I’m glad to hear that isn’t the case.”

“Why would you think that?” You asked. 

Mikasa nudged Sasha. “Sasha, Captain Levi is going to murder you when he finds out you told her.”

“Told me what?” You asked. 

“Well, Levi came home one day after going out to do the shopping, and he was in a really, really bad mood.” Sasha explained. 

“When we asked him what was going on, he told us to mind our business and go clean the house. As we were, Commander Erwin came by and they had a very loud argument. The Captain was angry that the Commander had approved your request for a transfer and said he’d quit the Survey Corps if you didn’t come back.” Mikasa said. 

Petra leaned in. “And when Commander Erwin told him that you’d be returning to our squad, Captain Levi said, ‘There’s no guarantee she’ll come back to me, though.’ And then he stayed in his office for like, three whole days.” 

“Oh wow. Well, I’m happy to confirm that we are very much together.” You said. 

“Show them  _ how  _ together we are.” Levi said, surprising you by speaking into your ear and gently taking your hand that you hid beneath the table.

The girls all squealed as they grabbed your hand and took turns admiring the ring on your finger. 

“You’re engaged?” Petra yelled. 

You beamed. “Yep!” 

“Finally.” Mikasa said. 

“Oh, yeah, Mikasa. You have news to share too, don’t you?” Sasha said. 

You looked at Mikasa who was now blushing. “Eren and I are seriously dating now.”

“YES!” You shouted, leaping out of your chair to hug her. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Well Sasha and Connie kissed.” Petra said. 

“YOU WHAT!?” You yelled again. “EVERYTHING IS HAPPENING WHILE I’M AWAY! NO FAIR!”

“Stop yelling, brat.” Levi said, slapping a hand over your mouth. 

“What about you, Petra? Are you going to tell me you and Jean or you and Armin are dating now, too?”

She laughed. “Well, I do have my eyes on someone, but it’s neither of those two.”

“Actually, I think I might like Armin…” Lynne said quietly. 

All the girls looked over at her. “You do?” Sasha asked. 

“Armin is really sweet— you should go for it.” Petra encouraged. 

“Definitely get to know him. He’s really smart, too. Equal parts sweet and intelligent, I think.” You said. “And very handsome.” 

“Oi.” Levi said, looking at you. 

“Oh, relax. I’m talking him up to Lynne.”

“Well we’ve heard enough.” Levi said, not bothering to hide his jealousy. 

“Captain, I’ve never seen you so jealous.” Mikasa teased. 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “The only reason I haven’t fed you to a titan by now is that you’re part of the Ackerman clan. It would be a waste of talent.” He said. 

Mikasa smirked. “Which is why I will never give you a break.”

Everyone laughed and talked and drank for the remainder of the evening, and by the end of the night, you were all pretty thoroughly plastered. Except for Levi, of course.

You stood up and wobbled from how drunk you were. You giggled loudly, and Levi held onto you to support you. “You’re so obnoxious when you’re drunk.” He mumbled, trying his best not to let you fall. He finally just hoisted you up into his arms. “Let’s go home.”

“Not so fast, Captain. She’s to come with us.” Miche said. 

“She’s drunk.” He glared at Miche. 

“She still has orders.” Miche rubbed his temples. “I can assure you, nothing is going to happen to her. She’s been good to us, and we will take care of her as she has taken care of us.” 

Levi looked at you. “I’ll let her decide.”

You’d already passed out, in his arms. 

“N-never mind. Fine, she’ll go home with you, but I’m putting her to bed.” He said. 

“Fine by me.” Miche said, starting to walk in the direction of Squad Miche’s headquarters.

Squad Levi went ahead to their own headquarters and fell into bed once they’d made it home. 

Tomas, Gelgar, Henning, and Lynne all walked to their respective bedrooms while Miche showed Levi where your room was. He opened the door and Levi carried you in. “See yourself out when you’re finished.” Miche yawned before trudging down the hall to his own room. 

Levi gently sat you down in bed, and your eyes opened. “Leviiiiiii…” you sang. 

“Hush, brat. You’ll disturb the others.” Levi said. “Where’s your nightgown?”

You giggled. “Oh, they’re asleep? Wanna go for round two?” You asked, trying to unbutton his shirt. 

He grabbed your hands. “No, it’s time to sleep.”

You frowned, crossing your arms over your chest indignantly. “No.”

“No?” He asked. “Aren’t you tired?”

“I’m horny.” You said. 

“Well I’m tired.” Levi said. 

“Oh.” You said, slowly processing. “Okay, go home and sleep then, I don’t want you to miss out on sleep.” You smiled. 

“Where is your nightgown?” He asked again. 

“I don’t remember.” You giggled. 

Levi sighed before walking over to your dresser and quickly going through your clothes before finding it. He took it out and started to undress you. 

“Mm, I like it when you take my clothes off.” You said. 

“Y/N, you’re such a sloppy drunk.” Levi chuckled. 

“I can show you som-something sloppy.” You hiccuped. 

“Oh really?” He asked, sliding your nightgown over you, putting one arm in at a time. 

“Yes, take your pants off and I can be really sloppy.” You giggled. 

“As tempting as that is, Y/N, I think you should sleep.” Levi said. “You have to lead this squad, remember?”

“Oh that, yeah. I forgot. I’ll get you naked later.” You said, nodding to yourself as you tipped over and flopped against your pillow. 

Levi pulled your blankets over you and kissed your forehead before whispering into your ear. “It’s a date.”

He closed your door quietly and started down the hallway when he saw Tomas standing outside his own room. 

“Goodnight, Private.” Levi nodded politely. 

“Captain.” Tomas said as he watched Levi leave. 

You got back out of bed, looking for Levi a few hours later. “Levi?” You called. You were still somewhat drunk but had sobered up considerably. 

Tomas came back out of his room and looked down the hall at you. “Lieutenant, what are you doing out of bed?”

“I thought Levi was here, but I guess I’m just drunk.” You rubbed your head. 

Tomas stretched. “I’ll get you some water.” He went to the kitchen and quickly returned with a glass of water, handing it to you. 

“Ah, thank you. I needed this. Ugh, I think maybe never drinking again would be good.” You laughed. 

Tomas smiled. “Well at least you’re sobering up.”

You raised your eyebrows. 

“What?”

“I’ve never seen you smile before. I thought you hated me, to be honest.” You shrugged. 

“Who says I don’t?” Tomas crossed his arms.

“I don’t usually bring water to people I hate.” You shrugged again. 

“Well, you’re my superior officer, so I figured being nice would be in my best interest.” He sat down across from you, as you’d both gone to the sitting room of the house. 

You rolled your eyes. “Either way, I appreciate it. I think I’d better head back to bed, though.” 

“Yeah, sounds good. For the record though, I don’t hate you.” Tomas said. 

You nodded with a smile. “I’m glad. Goodnight, Private.”

You headed to bed and Tomas remained in his chair. “You’re something else.” Tomas said to no one in particular.

* * *

Levi walked to the kitchen with a book in his hand as he adjusted his ascot. He looked up and saw that the room was completely empty. He frowned, knowing this was incredibly out of the ordinary. “Oi! Brats! Where are you?” He yelled. 

No one answered, and he sighed. They’d gone somewhere, because he’d hear them if they were training, and they’d run into the room if he called for them. So, he went to his office and started working on the week’s reports. 

About an hour later, they all came through the front door, and Levi stood with his arms crossed and an irritated expression on his face. “Where have you been?”

“”Sir, we went to do the shopping so that we could make breakfast. We’re all incredibly hung over, and we thought a big meal would help.” Eren said. 

“But then on our way here we realized that we don’t really know how to cook, and we went to Squad Miche’s headquarters.” Petra said, hiding behind Sasha. 

“And we… asked them to come over and bring Y/N so that she could make a big breakfast.” Connie said, looking down. 

Levi frowned. “Y/N was in the worst shape last night, and you asked her to come over and  _ cook _ for you? I could’ve done it.” He said. 

“Well, in our defense, we thought you probably miss having her cook for you as well.” Armin said. 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down. “It’s only been two and a half weeks.”

“And you proposed to her because you can’t stand being apart.” Mikasa said. “Let’s not all forget that.”

Levi glared at her. 

Before he could say anything, you stepped through the door with Squad Miche behind you. 

“Wow! Your headquarters is huge!” Lynne said, her eyes glittering in excitement. 

Miche looked around. “It is impressive, that’s for sure.” He said. “Captain.”

“Section Commander.” Levi answered before looking at you. “Y/N, you don’t need to cook for these idiots. I’m sure you’re not feeling well.”

You smiled cheerfully. “Actually, I feel fine. Tomas here helped me out and brought me water several times throughout the night when I’d wake up.”

Levi’s eyes flicked over to Tomas. “How kind.”

You nodded, not noticing his change in tone. “Alright, what does everyone want?”

They all called out what they wanted, and you got busy in the kitchen, putting a white apron over your uniform. You began to hum as you cooked and Tomas walked into the kitchen with you. “Can I help with anything?”

You looked up at him, surprised. “Oh, um, do you think you could bring the tea and coffee to everyone?”

Tomas nodded, offering you a smile. “Yes, no problem.” He took the tray from your hands, his fingers brushing against yours. He locked eyes with you for just a moment. “Ah, sorry.” He said, walking away. 

“N-no problem.” You said, turning back to the food. You finished preparing the food and as you turned around, you saw Levi leaning against the counter, watching you work. “Hi. Thank you for putting me to bed last night, and I’m sorry if I said anything weird.” 

“Did Tomas go into your room?” Levi asked, sipping his tea. 

“No, he only brought me some water after I started getting up and drunkenly calling your name.” You answered, oblivious to why he’d be asking. 

“How embarrassing for you.” He smirked. 

You grinned back. “Yeah, imagine pining for such a short man. That is pretty embarrassing.” 

He stood speechless as you walked by. 

“Ah, thank you, Y/N! Sorry to ask you to feed us when you probably don’t feel that great yourself.” Petra said. 

“Yeah, we aren’t even your squad and you’re feeding us.” Gelgar said, smiling. 

“Yes we are! At least for now.” Lynne said. 

Armin laughed. “I’m just glad we all get along so well!” 

“Thank you for the delicious breakfast, Y/N.” Tomas said, smiling. 

Lynne and Henning looked at each other, and Lynne spoke up. “Tomas, are you feeling alright?” 

Mikasa started to whisper with the other girls as they watched the interaction. 

“I’m fine, why do you ask?” Tomas looked at Lynne. 

“Well, you never smile.” Lynne said. 

He looked back at you. “I just appreciate small gestures like this.” 

“Oh, I’m glad!” You smiled back. 

Levi gently took your left hand and kissed it. “Have a seat and I will bring you your breakfast.” 

You sat, and when he returned, he brought a plate with a cover over it. “What’s this?” You asked. 

“Open it.” He said. 

When you did, it was a plate piled high with blueberry muffins. “These look delicious…” 

“I learned to bake a while ago and just never felt the need to, but I thought it would be a good idea. I did it last night since I didn’t sleep.” Levi said.

You picked up a muffin and bit into it, sighing in satisfaction. “Oh, Levi it’s delicious!” 

He smiled at you and then looked at everyone else. “Well? Grab a muffin before I change my mind.” 

Everyone quickly grabbed one, and Levi sat next to you as you ate.

* * *

Commander Erwin walked into the house as your two squads were gathered in the sitting room. “Lieutenant L/N, may I have a word?” 

You stood up and quickly saluted Erwin. “Yes sir.”

The two of you walked outside. 

“Lieutenant, we have a mission for Squad Miche, but it’s an intelligence mission. I need you and a member of the squad to take this assignment.” He explained. “We need you to go back to the cabin you were taken to and search it for information on Kenneth Ackerman and Zeke Yeager.” 

“I’m happy to accept, sir, but why can’t I bring a member of Squad Levi? Squad Miche shouldn’t be dragged into this whole mess.” You said. 

“The brass feels that anyone from your own squad will have feelings too strong about it, and may not be able to perform properly due to how close they all are with you. They chose you to lead the mission because you’re the senior officer and because you’re the only one who really knows where this cabin is.” Erwin said. “Otherwise, you know I’d send Levi to go with you.”

You nodded. “I understand, sir.”

Erwin stopped you from walking away. “And, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, Commander?”

“Please, keep this mission to yourself and whomever you take with you. If the others catch wind of it, their emotions may get the best of them.”

You hesitated. “Yes sir…”

“I know it’s a lot to ask of you when you’re engaged to the man, but if anyone would understand why you had to refrain from telling him, it’s Levi.” Erwin said, trying to make you feel better. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Alright, I’ll get it done then. I’ll head out tonight with Private Tomas.” You said. 

“Alright, let’s head back in.”

The two of you returned back to the sitting room, and Levi was holding a book in his hand, reading. You sighed in relief, glad that he didn’t seem particularly interested in anything you may have discussed with Erwin. You walked over to the group and continued your conversation with them until Squad MIche decided they’d better head back to their own headquarters. 

“Levi.” You said, pulling him aside as everyone else headed outside. 

“What?”

“I love you.” You said. 

His eyes widened for a moment before he smiled softly. “I love you too. Is everything okay?”

“Of course, I just… I’ve missed you.” You said, suddenly throwing your arms around him in a tight embrace. 

“I see…” He said, wrapping his arms around you. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you.” You said, pulling back. 

He grabbed your face and pressed his lips to yours. “Don’t apologize. Just be safe on your mission, whatever you’re going to be doing.”

Your lips parted in surprise, ready to deny it. Levi stopped you by pressing his index fingers to your mouth. “There’s not much else Erwin would pull you aside for, is there? It was a lucky guess. I won’t press you for details because I know you’ve been given orders not to speak up, just be careful.” He kissed you again, passionately this time. “Come home to me in one piece.” He whispered.

You nodded, staring into his eyes and leaned your face into his hand as he caressed your cheek with his thumb. “You’d better go be with your squad, Lieutenant.” 

You sighed. “Yes, Captain.” You headed outside and left with Squad Miche, looking back and waving at Squad Levi.

You rode your horse quietly on the way back to headquarters, and Tomas rode beside you. “Lieutenant, is everything okay?” 

“Yes, actually I wanted to let you know we have a mission tonight.” You said. “Commander Erwin told me to keep it on the down low and only tell the person I bring with me.”

Tomas nodded. “Understood. Thank you for choosing me, Lieutenant.”

* * *

You’d just made it to the forest with Tomas when you yawned loudly. “Ugh, I say we just sleep once we get there. We can always look around after we sleep. Plus, I feel as though we’re going to be here for a few days. The commander didn’t say exactly what we’d be looking for, so it might not be found so easily.” You yawned again. 

“That sounds like a good plan to me.” Tomas nodded, also yawning. 

When you’d made it to the cabin, you stumbled in and found the blood stains in the wooden floor where you’d fought Kenny’s guy. “Well they sure didn’t bother cleaning up.” You scrunched up your face. 

“Is that your blood?” Tomas asked. 

“No, that belongs to the babysitter.” You said casually. “Anyway, let’s see if there’s anywhere to sleep.” 

He followed you to find there were two bedrooms. “I'll take this one.” He gestured to the smaller of the two. “You seem much more in need of that soft bed than I am. I can pretty much sleep anywhere, anyway.” He said. 

You nodded. “Alright then. Goodnight, Private.”


	14. Who Cares About Pretty Pictures?

The next morning, you woke up to the sound of knocking at your door. You swung your legs over the edge of the bed and padded over to the door, opening it. “Good morning, Tomas.” You said. 

“I made breakfast, I wasn’t sure what you like so I just cut up some fruit and put some jam I found on a few slices of bread. I also made some t—…” He finally looked at you, and his cheeks flushed a deep red. 

“Tomas?” You asked. 

“Y-your nightgown.” He said. 

You looked down at it. Levi had initially gotten mad at you for wearing around the other squad members, but it was only because he was jealous, and hadn’t yet expressed his feelings for you. You smiled at the memory. “You’ve seen this nightgown before.” You said. 

“I know, it’s just… In the dark lighting of the house at night it doesn’t really do it justice. That’s a nice gown.” He said. 

“Oh, thanks. Levi actually picked it out for me and surprised me with it.” 

“I see. Well he certainly knows how to pick flattering clothing. I’ll give him that.” Tomas said. “Anyway, uh, come with me. You should eat.”

You followed him, and tied your hair up in a bun. “Mm, I love strawberry jam.” You said. “It’s the best kind, I think.”

“My mother used to make strawberry jam, so it’s nostalgic for me.” Tomas said. “So, do you mind if I ask kind of a personal question?”

You looked over at him. “It depends on how personal.” 

“I was just wondering why you requested a transfer. I don’t mean to pry, but I overheard you and your squad talking about it the night before last.” Tomas said, biting the bread in his hand.

“Oh, that’s not too personal. Um, Levi and I got into a bit of an argument, and we’re both petty people, to a degree. He said something in anger, and I made it happen. Looking back, it was stupid, but I guess I’m glad I did it anyway— I got to meet you and the rest of Squad Miche!” You said cheerfully. “I’ve had a lot of fun meeting everyone and getting to know you all. Come to think of it, I don’t actually know much about you”

Tomas shrugged. “To be honest, there isn’t much to tell. I had a pretty normal childhood and grew up and decided I wanted to be in the Survey Corps. I don’t have secrets or anything like that.”

You sighed. “I wish I knew how to ask Levi about his past.” 

Tomas raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know about his past?”

You shrugged. “It’s not that I don’t know  _ anything _ about his past, but there is a lot that I don’t know. The rest of the squad seems to know, but obviously I’m not going to ask them. It’s Levi’s story to tell, not theirs. I’d want to hear about it from him, anyway.”

“Well, there is a lot in his past that he probably doesn’t want you to know. Most of us know about Captain Levi. He’s kind of infamous for the start he got in the Survey Corps.” He said. 

“I’ve heard that, and I heard Zeke call him a thug. I don’t know what any of it means, but I hope I’m able to work up the courage to ask him about it soon. I’d feel kind of silly if I married him not knowing much about his past.”

“Do you have doubts about marrying him?”

“Oh, no. I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean that I’d feel ridiculous as a wife not knowing about her husband, you know?”

Tomas nodded. “I guess so. But you know, you could always just take things slow or just marry someone whose past is simple and tidy.”

You laughed. “I suppose I could, but I’m a sucker for history.” You bit the bread, and a bit of jam was left on your cheek. 

“You have jam on your face.” Tomas said. 

“Oh, Let me grab a—!” 

Tomas wiped the jam off with his thumb. “There.”

“Oh… thanks.” You said. 

“No problem.” He stood up. “Anyway, let’s start searching the cabin. You can go get dressed if you’d like.” He began to clean up. 

“Yeah, um. Okay, I’ll be back.” You walked to your room and closed the door.  _ What was that? Are you looking too deeply into things? Petra had said Tomas seemed interested in you, but maybe he was just being nice to you. Maybe he was just showing his appreciation for you being there the way Miche had been. Get a grip, Y/N. It’s probably nothing. _

You got dressed and walked back out to start searching the cabin.

“So, you said you don’t really know what it is that we’re looking for?” Toms asked, looking over at you, 

“No, Commander Erwin didn’t specify, he just said it was an intelligence mission, so we’re here just looking for anything with information or background on Kenny and Zeke. I doubt we’ll find much, it seems like Kenny ran a pretty tight ship. They seemed to have cleaned up a lot of stuff before they ran out of here. But, I know they must have been in a rush since I got away, so I think we’ll at least find  _ something _ .”

Tomas nodded. He started on the opposite side of the room as you, and began sifting through whatever he could. 

You found a box and began going through it when you saw a thick piece of paper sticking out from the other junk in it. You grabbed the corner and pulled it out revealing a photo of a young boy with a very familiar haircut. He sat with his arms crossed and was glaring straight at the person taking the photo. He was so cute, you couldn’t help but smile at it. You flipped it over to see writing on the back.  _ Levi Ackerman, age 7, first successful mission. _ You frowned. What a weird thing to write on the back of a photo of a child. You shrugged. It was a cute photo anyway, and you were keeping it. You wanted to ask Levi about it when you got back home. 

You continued to sift through everything until you and Tomas were standing next to each other, and both reached for the same thing. It was a book with lots of loose papers seemingly stuffed in it. Your hands touched and Tomas looked down at you. “Sorry.” He said, not moving his hand. 

“No problem.” You said. You moved his hand off of yours and grabbed the book, opening it. “Oh, look!” You said, flipping through the book. As you looked through, you saw more photos of Levi, and photos of Kenny. Then, to your disgust, you found photos of dead people. They’d all had their throats slit. You closed the book. “We’ll need to get this to Commander Erwin.”

“Yeah… let’s stop looking around for now. I think that’s more than enough for today.” Tomas said, taking the book from your hand. “I’ll go make you some coffee. I found some in the cabinets.” He said.

“Okay, thanks. I think I could use a cup.”

“I think… for my sake, I need to know about whatever you can tell me regarding Levi.” You said. 

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea, Lieutenant.” Tomas shifted uncomfortably. “You were right to say that it’s the Captain’s story to tell.” 

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “That’s good to hear. Fuck, I wish we could go home. I need a drink.”

“Lieutenant, may I speak freely?”

“Yes, of course.” You nodded, sipping your coffee. 

“Captain Levi seems to cause you a lot of stress.”

You blinked. “It’s really just because we haven’t known each other very long.”

“But that’s still strange. Why hasn’t he bothered to tell you about his past knowing that he wants to marry you?”

You shrugged. “Maybe he just figures I have plenty of time to learn about his past.”

“Wouldn't you want to know anything about his past that could make you change your mind before getting married, though? It just feels to me like he’s trying to rush things to keep you from changing your mind.”

“No, that’s not it.” You shook your head. “He’s absolute garbage at communicating. I’m sure he’s just not sure how to broach the subject.”

“There are men who wouldn’t unnecessarily stress you out, Lieutenant.” He said, stepping closer. 

“Oh yeah?” You laughed. 

“Yes.” Tomas said, quickly leaning in and kissing you. You pushed him back and slapped him. 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

“I’m trying to show you that you have other options. You don’t have to marry him. You don’t have to wonder. You can be with a man who has nothing to hide, and everything to give you. I know about how you saw him with another woman and thought the worst. Section Commander Hange Zoe was telling Miche. I would never give you a reason to think I wanted someone else.” Tomas said, still looking into your eyes. “Lieutenant, I can be better for you.”

You frowned. “Levi and I were not together at the time that you’re referencing, not that it’s  _ any _ of your business. And why are you saying all of this like you think I’m so desperate for a man that I’d marry someone for the sake of being married? Or because you think I need to be shown that I have options?” You stood up as you spoke to him. “Levi is in no way a perfect man, and there are things I don’t know about him, but you know what? There are things he doesn’t know about me, either. Awful, terrible things. What kind of woman would I be if I ever let the past change my mind? I love him for the man I know him to be. If there are other sides to him, then so be it. There are other sides to me, as well.”

Tomas slammed his fist on the table, making you jump. “Levi is Kenny’s nephew. Kenny trained Levi to be a ruthless killer.”

“What?” You yelled. “Do you take me for an idiot?”

“Lieutenant, it’s true. You can ask  _ absolutely anyone _ , and they’ll tell you the same thing. Even Commander Erwin knows. He’s the one who led everyone to track Levi down and get him to join the Survey Corps. He caused such a stink that the brass wanted a leash put on him. Why do you think Levi and Erwin have such a close relationship?”

“Well I'm sure he has his reasons for not telling me.” You said, looking away. 

Tomas leaned in close again. “Y/N.” 

Your face turned red as you looked at him in surprise. “What?” 

“You and I both know you’re having doubts. So after this, I won’t bring up the topic again. But I can give you things he can’t. Peace of mind. Full honesty. I’d even quit the Survey Corps if you asked me to. Captain Levi would never. It’s his life, and he also isn’t really allowed to. He’d go to prison. The condition of maintaining his freedom was to serve. But I could live a happy life with you.” Tomas said, his eyes pleading with you. He reached up and caressed your face as you glared up at him. “Just think about it.” 

You punched him in the jaw so hard that it split the skin on your knuckles. “Get out of my sight.” You seethed. 

He put his hands up in surrender. “Yes, Lieutenant.” 

A few more days passed, and you found a bit more information on Kenny and Zeke, meaning you could head home having retrieved what you were sent for. The ride home was quiet, and you hadn’t spoken to Tomas since he’d kissed you. 

You went straight to Commander Erwin’s office to drop off what you’d found, and then back to Squad Miche’s headquarters to pack your things before returning, finally, to your squad’s headquarters.

* * *

You tiredly greeted everyone and went straight down the hall to Levi’s room. When you opened the door, there was a vase of flowers on each dresser, and a handwritten note on the bed. 

_ Y/N, if you’re reading this, it means you returned home before I did. I had to meet with the Commander in Chief. I’ll return in two days from Friday.  _

You sighed. It was Sunday, and he’d be home later that day. You put the note on the dresser and crawled into bed to sleep. Tomas’ words swirled around in your head until you eventually passed out. 

When you woke, it was to Levi’s arms snaking around you. He buried his face into your neck as he pulled you against him. You both had your uniforms on, so you could feel his harnesses pressed against yours. You made no moves to cuddle back. 

“You’re home finally.” Levi sighed into your skin. 

“Yes.” 

Levi slid his hands down your arms, but when his fingers brushed against your knuckles, you winced. He frowned and grabbed your hand to look at it. 

“Why is your hand bandaged?” 

“It’s nothing, just hurt myself at the cabin.” You said.  _ Why am I lying? I could tell him what happened. But do I really want to start trouble over a man I rejected? I don’t know. _

He kissed your knuckles. “Be more careful.” 

“What, afraid I’ll be tainted with scars?” You asked.  _ Why am I being like this? _

“You could be covered in scars and it wouldn’t make you tainted. What’s going on? You’re agitated.” 

You pulled your hand away from him. “I’m just tired.” 

Levi knew that was bullshit. You’d been tired and cranky before, but you never acted like this. He didn’t push the issue, though. “Okay. I’ll give you some space.” He said, kissing your cheek and rolling over. 

Tears silently trailed down your face and eventually you hiccuped from crying. 

“Still just tired?” He asked. 

Of course he was wide awake. He almost never slept. 

“Exhausted.” You said, rolling over and wrapping your arms tightly around him. 

“I’m listening.” He said. 

“I saw horrible things at the cabin. Things that bring up your past, and Tomas told me things.” You said as you sobbed. 

“Like what?” Levi asked calmly. 

“That Kenny really is your uncle and that he taught you to be a killer. It was like he was saying you’re a murderer! Then he tried telling me that he’d be better for me because his past is clean. He kissed me!” You cried, pressing your face into his chest. “I punched him for kissing me and for saying those things about you.” 

“Is that why your knuckles are split open?” He asked, still strangely calm. 

“Yes.” You said.

He ran his hand down your hair, comforting you. “Don’t cry anymore. I will fill you in on my past. The only reason I hadn’t is that I assumed you knew. Everyone else pretty much does, it’s a story people like to pass around because they’re bored and have some weird fascination with my life. I will be back.” He said, getting out of bed. 

“What? Where are you going? Are you mad at me?” You cried.

“Of course not.” He kissed you. “I just need to speak with a subordinate.” He left the room and it was only a few moments later that your eyes widened in realization and you scrambled out of bed. 

“Levi!” You yelled just as he took off on his horse. “Shit shit shit!” 

Eren and the others ran outside. “Y/N? What's going on?”

“Just get on a horse and follow me! NOW!” You hopped on the closest horse and rode after him. 

Soon you all made it to Squad Miche’s headquarters and you busted in through the doors. “Where is Levi?” You yelled. 

Miche, Lynne, Henning, and Gelgar all looked up at you. “Oh, he and Tomas just left. I don’t remember where they said they were going, though?” Lynne shrugged.

Miche spoke up. “Levi said something about the walls.” 

“FUCK!” You yelled, running back outside. You raced your horse as quickly as you could toward Wall Maria. 

The squad followed you as you took off.

“Y/N Where are we going!?” Mikasa shouted. 

“Wall Maria! I think Levi’s about to do something really bad!” You screamed. 

You used the ladder to climb the wall, and when you’d finally made it to the top, you saw them talking to each other. As you approached them, they both looked at you. 

“Y/N, I told you to stay put.” Levi said calmly. 

“Y/N isn’t your property, Ackerman. She can do what she wants.” Tomas said. 

Levi looked at him. “It’s Lieutenant, to you. Don’t you dare speak her name.”

Tomas grabbed you by the wrist, squeezing hard and making you yelp in pain. “Y/N is better off without you.” 

Levi slammed his fist into Tomas’ face, and then his knee into Tomas’ stomach. His face was twisted in rage as he continued beating the taller man. You threw yourself onto Levi, knocking you both to the ground. “Levi! Please stop!” You begged. 

“He made you cry. He kissed you without your consent. He made you hurt yourself while defending yourself. I’ll kill him!” He yelled, trying to get you off of him. 

“Levi!” You said, slapping both hands onto his face so he’d look at you. 

“He will pay for what he did.” Levi said. 

“What if he apologizes to me?” You asked. 

“Will that make  _ you _ feel better? Will it make you stop being afraid of me?” Levi asked, hurt in his voice. 

“I’m not afraid of you. But an apology would be nice.” You said, sitting on him. 

“Fine.” Levi said. 

Eren and Jean dragged Tomas over to you, dropping him to the ground. Jean kicked him in the stomach. 

“Jean!” You yelled. 

“Each of us already took a swing at him for hurting our friend and the captain’s fiancé.” Eren shrugged. 

You shook your head. 

Tomas struggled to sit up, his nose and lips bleeding. He spat blood on the ground. “Y/N, you have to see how fucked up this is. What kind of man would put you through this? Levi is a coward and his squad is naive.” 

Something in you snapped. Before anyone even realized what was happening, you had your hands around Tomas’ throat, squeezing while he gasped for air, slamming his head down on the ground. 

“Levi is more of a man than you could ever hope to be! This squad is smarter than you in every way! Don’t you  _ dare _ try to villainize my family!” You screamed, taking a hard swing at his face, and knocking out a tooth. 

Levi stood by, smiling while you punched Tomas. 

“Captain! Stop her!” Eren yelled, afraid to grab you. 

Levi rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you off of Tomas. “Alright, It’s okay now.” To his surprise, you were stronger than he anticipated, and you slammed your elbow into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. You ran back over and grabbed Tomas by the ankle as he tried to crawl away. “I’ll beat your ass for speaking ill of any of them!” 

Levi ran back over and grabbed you tighter, pulling you away. He had your arms pinned to your chest as you kicked and screamed. “Y/N, it’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay. I won’t ever let anyone speak badly about any of you!” You yelled with tears streaming down your face. 

Levi hugged you in a full embrace. He made sure your face was buried in the crook of his neck, and as you sobbed, the smell of his cologne and the soap he’d cleaned his hair with started to calm you. “Get him back to his squad and let them know what happened. I’ll get her home.” 

Squad Levi quickly got Tomas out of your sight and Levi scooped you up in his arms. “Let’s go home.” He said softly. 

It wasn’t long before he gently lowered you into his bed, and you grabbed his shirt as he moved to walk away. 

You locked eyes with him and an electric feeling passed through you and into him. He was on you instantly, invading your mouth with his tongue. His hands explored your body and your hands explored his. Your legs parted and wrapped around him, pulling him closer. He pressed himself even harder against you, and you gasped at the pressure. He was already hard. 

You started to unbutton his shirt, but he didn’t have the patience to unbutton yours. He ripped it open, and you laughed at the sound of buttons rattling onto the floor of the bedroom. He kissed your bare skin, his tongue hot against your flesh. He grazed your collar bones with his teeth and slid his hands down your bear stomach until they reached your pants. He unbuckled your belt and unbuttoned your pants. As he slid them down, you worked on doing the same to his pants. 

You had just finished undressing each other when he startled you by roughly grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at him. “You're busy for the rest of the day.” He stared down at you. 

You grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand down so that it was wrapped around your throat, and stared defiantly into his eyes. “Is that an order, Captain?” 

He squeezed tighter, pressing you back onto the bed. “As a matter of fact, Lieutenant, it is.” He said. Levi lifted your left leg and put it on his shoulder as he positioned himself before teasing you. He rubbed himself slowly on your opening, kissing your ankle as he did so. 

You moaned at the sensational, watching his face change in pleasure. “I want to try something.” You whispered. 

Levi raised an eyebrow at you, “I’m listening.” 

It wasn’t long before you were positioned over him. 

“If you wanted to sixty-nine, you could’ve just told me.” Levi laughed. 

You looked back at him, red faced. “I’ve never done this before!”

“Well, I haven't done many of the things we do, but I still feel fine asking.” He laughed. 

You took his full length in your mouth, and his laughter quickly turned to gasps. You pulled him out of your mouth with a pop. “You were saying?” 

Levi ran the flat of his tongue down your crease slowly before sticking it into you. His warm lips pressed against you made you shudder. You went back to sucking him off, swirling your tongue around the head of his dick. He moaned onto you as he clamped down over your clit and began playing with it with his tongue. He squeezed your thighs as he worked his tongue on you and you deepthroated him. Each time your head bobbed up, you worked him with your hand which was now lubricated with your spit. You choked on him, and each time you did, he stuck his tongue even deeper. 

“Sit up…” he gasped. “Just sit on my face.” 

You did, and you heard him moan quietly, almost like he was trying to hold back. He ate you out until your legs started to quiver. “Now you’re ready for me.” He said. “Get on your hands and knees.” 

You did, and he slid himself into you, reaching around with one hand to grab your breast, and reach around with the other to rub your clit. He slowly thrusted into you. He pulled his hand away from your clit and stuck his finger in your mouth. “You taste sweet.” He whispered as he made you taste yourself on his fingers. “It’s intoxicating.” He groaned. 

You moaned onto his finger as he continued thrusting, beginning to pick up the pace. “Levi, harder.” You said. 

He grabbed your hips and began thrusting harder. You finally collapsed and your face was pressed into the mattress as he kept going. “All night.” He said. “I’m not letting you leave this bed.”

* * *

“So to summarize, your mother passed away when you were really young, Kenny felt sorry for you and raised you to be a thug in order to survive, and then Erwin forcefully recruited you?” You asked, your head resting on Levi’s bare chest. 

“That’s a really oversimplified way of putting everything I told you, but yes.” Levi said. 

“I see.” 

“I know it’s not a pretty picture.” Levi said. “But it’s the truth.” 

You laughed. “My story isn’t a pretty picture, either.” 

“We make such a terribly painted picture.” Levi said, running his fingers through your hair. 

“Good, maybe people will leave us alone.” You said, kissing his chest. 


End file.
